Too Little, Too late
by Dramastuff
Summary: It has been two years since the final war. What happens when no one has spoken for those two years, and Ron and Hermione are placed together for an assignment?
1. Chapter One  The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J., sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

_This story takes place two years after the final battle. It revolves mostly around Ron and Hermione, with a hint of Harry and Ginny in there as well. I hope you enjoy the story._

How on earth could she have slept late? Now everything was crashing down around her and she had no idea what people expected of her any longer. No one seemed to care much about her past, so long as she did her job as she was told. Oh well, she knew that it would be fine right? No one would judge her, especially not when she told people about the night she had. That was enough to make anyone cry. Sighing softly, she jogged down the hallway of the building towards her office. It was nice not to have to share an office with someone else. It seemed like all the aurors needed to have to share, but they got off scott free. There really was no reason behind that but the young woman was not going to speak out. She liked to be her own person. She liked not having anything to tie her down.

Walking down the hallway, she flipped through the papers in her arms. She needed to look as though she had some idea of what they were going to talk about. As she rounded a corner, she crashing into a young woman coming around. Groaning, she dropped to her knees, picking up papers. " Just my luck. " she muttered as she got up and looked around to make sure everything was there. Seeing the clip from her hair on the ground, she knelt down once more. Picking it up, she shook her head and just rested it against the folders within her arms. The twenty year old too a deep breath and kept walking along as she passed a few other co-workers. Smiling, a few seemed to get the idea that she was late and moved aside to let her pass.

Seeing the outline of her door, she felt her body relax a tad. There was no one there left and she knew that everything would be okay in the end. She was still early...hopefully. As she walked over to the door, she smiled softly. Taking her key out, she unlocked the office. It was a strange thing in this place, but it gave her piece of mind. Along with all the other protection spells on the place. With a smile, she opened the door to the room and scanned around. No one. Good. Walking to her desk, she put the files down. Everything in the office was neat and orderly. Efficient. Everything the way she had always liked it. Hermione Granger gave a happy smile and looked around her comfortable office. A fire was in the fireplace, adding the comfort of home. Book shelves lined two of the walls, filled with books and novels-both work and non-work related. As she started to look at files, she opened her desk drawers and started to put some of them away, leaving four out. Just in case others didn't remember to bring their own files.

The office was her home away from home. Everything she had here, she needed at her small flat as well. Other then Crookshanks. That was the one thing she couldn't bring here. Sitting down behind her wooden desk, she sat in the comfortable chair softly, waving ehr wand with a smile. A small cup and saucer appeared, filling itself with tea. Breakfast. Finally, she looked at the clip sitting on her desk and picked it up, throwing it in a drawer and grabbing a hair elastic. Carefully, the young woman took the dark curls and pulled them into a messy knot(aka a messy bun), letting it hang at the nape of her neck. Looking in the small mirror, she frowned softly. She wasn't pretty. If she had been, maybe she would have been happily married by now. Not running around, pretending to have boyfriends and lovers. That was only for work. To get the job done. Brown eyes were outlined with dark lashes, though they held a sort of sadness and knowing there. Too much seen throughout the war that had raged for years. A small scar was left upon her throat from where Bellatrix had placed a knife against her neck, ready to murder her, drawing blood.

Getting up quietly, the young woman slipped her heels off of her feet. walking around the office in her bare feet, she sighed quietly. The feeling was wonderful when your feet were so sore. Stopping, she looked at her outfit, to make sure she had picked something workable when she rushed from the house. A simply white tank top with a long sleeve teal V-neck over top. On the bottom, she wore a simple black skirt, which she smoothed the crinkles out of carefully. Waving her wand, black flats replaced the heels she had discarded and she stepped into them before going back to her desk, sipping the dark liquid that she had grown fond of while working. It was better than coffee anyways.  
As she flipped through files, a knock came on the door. " Come right in " she called with a smile and looked up as the door open. That is when she almost fainted on the spot. " Ronald Weasley? " she whispered standing up carefully.  
A young man strode into the room, flaming red hair just as long as it had been back at school. Blue-green eyes laughed with the essence of a joke that was hidden from her. It was strange to walk into the office of an old girlfriend; epically one that you hadn't seen or spoke to in years. Clearing his throat, Ronald Weasley walked into the office and closed the door behind him with a smile. " Hello there Miss Granger. " he said with a smile and looked at her, smirking. The girl before him looked completely and utterly stunned. With a laugh, he sipped his coffee and walked over to the chairs before her desk and placed his files and coffee down. " It seems, we have both been assigned to this project. I hope we can work-" He said, trying to be pleasant. All too quickly, Hermione cut him off.  
" That is more then enough Mr. Weasley. I'm not happy about this, and I would like you to try and act like a mature adult? Now, take a seat and we'll begin working upon the stories, looks and such for this to all work out. Hopefully, it goes as smoothly and painlessly as possible. " she said coldly and sat back down behind her desk carefully.  
" Bloody hell Hermione. " Ron said with a frown, only to get an icy look from the brunette before him. " Right..sorry. " he said and rubbed the back of his neck timidly. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter Two: Past, Present, Future

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J., sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

Bloody hell. All of this was his own damn fault and now someone high up was playing a cruel hand of fate. Well, mayeb it was just chance but one never really knew. Sighing, he sat down, looking like a little defeated child almost. He had come in here, expecting everything to go smoothly. Yet, there was nothing good happening. What he had thought was happiness and glee, made her angry. It must seem like he was mocking her for her to say that. Running a hand through his red hair, he leaned forward and rested his elbows upon the desk. Everything in this room was so much like Hermione and it made him remember the times at school. All the times that they had let slip away from their childish fears of denial. They could have spent years together in bliss, but they let it slip away.

Looking back at her, his eyes looked into her dark brown ones. They hadn't changed at all. They were really pretty still, trying to make him relate to her. Trying to pull her into the conversations. Eyes drifted over her face as a whole and he couldn't help but smile. Her lips were moving and speaking, probably to him, there were lines forming on her forehead from thought. Suddenly her hadn before his face snapped him out of his thoughts. " Er...what? " he asked looking at her.

Hermione frowned deeply, " Mr. Weasley. Try and pay attention. I don't like to repeat myself. Now, as I was saying..." she said with a small frown as she started to speak about the risks involved with the task they were going to do. Ontop of that, they were going to magically alter their apperances; to ensure the safety of themselves and the entire operation. " Oh, I should tell you, Ginny and Harry are working with us on this project as well. Ginny is going to breif Harry and we'll be working seperately for the most part. So that we don't risk the whole thing if we get caught. The only time we'll meet is when we need to have a short breif on things or when we feel that our safety is in trouble. " she said to him, watching as his blue eyes shone even more.

Harry and Ginny? They were going to be there too sometimes? Well, that made everything seem so much better. They were going to be around and be able to stop everything from being akward. That was the best news he had gotten all day. With a smile, he stood up and put his hands into his black dress pants. Walking over to the fire place, he looked into his, and thought for a little bit. How often had he stood before a fire at Hogwarts and at home? Daydreaming and listening to the plans Harry had come up with to defeat Voldemort. How he had often longed for her company after their messy break-up...  
_  
::FLASHBACK::_

" Ron, I'm going back to Hogwarts in September. " Hermione had said, curled up against his side as they sat before the fireplace. They had been together since the final battle raged in May. They were all deemed heros and had been told they could skip school if they wished and cold move on into the wizarding world.

" What? 'Mione, don't joke around like that. Harry, you and I all said we were going to stay together. Remember? So, why stop that now? " Ron asked her, leaning in to give his girl a kiss. Yet, he found himself kissing her cheek, not the lips he had been after. " Mione? " he whispered.

Hermione shook her head, " I'm serious Ron. I'm going back with Ginny. Hogwarts has always been my home away from home. I can't stop with only six years of schooling. I need to do this; for myself and my parents. I'm sorry..." she whispered, pulling from him a little bit. " But, we'll still meet each other during the holidays and Hogsmead trips right? " she asked, standing and streching.

Ron stood up and pulled her into his arms, kissing her with a smile, " of course. We'll make it work. I promise. I wont let anything come between us. " he said with a smile and with that, watched her leave.

Things went well for a while. They met each other every weekend and spent many a blissful day together in Hogsmead. However, when Christmas came, 'Mione sat in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for him to come in. Hours went by. Then, she wrote a letter to him worriedly. The reply she had gotten came days later.

"Hermione,  
I don't know how to tell you this, but something has happened. I can't deal with all the waitng between seeing you. I'm sorry. Maybe we can get things rolling again after you're done school.

Ron."

To have something so cold, so distant brought her to tears. She didn't know what to do anymore. So she simply ripped up the letter and burned it. Burned many of the letters he had sent her. All the short ones that meant nothing to her now. Coldness had settled into her heart and she vowed that she wasn't going to love him, or anyone else for as long as she lived. After that, every letter he sent was burned in the fire. She wasn't going to deal with all that pain again.

::PRESENT TIME::

Sighing, he walked over to the desk once more and sat down, undoing the top button of the white shirt he wore. With a small sigh, eh picked up the file and flipped through it. According to this, his new name was William Walker. Wow, he had gotten Bill's name and a silly last name. Whatever. He had been loyal to the Dark Lord, but had kept quiet due to the nature of his family. His soon to be wife-Wait what? Hermione was going to pretend to be his fiancé? That meant...they were going to have to kiss and hug and share a flat? Joy of joys, he could fix his mistakes this way. " Um alright. So, we uh, need to make ourselves look different? When we go in there anyways. " he said with a nod.

Hermione looked at him and nodded " Finally, you were paying attention. Now, Mr. Weasley, we're going to go and see what kind of place they expect us to stay for the time we are working on the case. We may see your sister and Harry while we are out, and we can stop and see them-so long as we don't talk about the work we are doing. Oh, also, they will know our names if they are in big trouble and need to speak with us while we are under cover. " she said with a small sigh. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen. Standing up, she held her hand out to him, ready to apperate to the building where their flat was.

Ron stood and took her hand with a small smile and closed his eyes as the sense of Apperation pushed and pulled him. With a smile, he opened his eyes and held onto her hand tenderly as they moved into the building. It felt so nice to feel her smaller hand within his larger one. However, it was soon gone.

Hermione walked up the stairs and opened the door to the room. " Home sweet home..." she said walking inside, trying to remain professional.


	3. Chapter Three: Changes

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J., sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

Walking into the room after the brunette, Ron looked around the room. This really wasn't such a bad flat at all. It was actually nice and seemed decent space and everything else. Walking around, he noticed a few muggle things, and figured that they were there for Hermione's benefit. With a smile, he walked into the hallway and frowned a bit. " Er...Hermione, there is only one bedroom in here..." he said looking around the room. That was going to be akward if it was meant to be shared.

Hermione walked into the bedroom after him and shook her head, " The couch is a pull out bed. You're going to sleep there, unless you would prefer the room? We're only working on this as proffesionals, so we aren't going to do anything foolish...correct? " she asked, a little bit cooly as she looked around the sunny room with a small smile.

Ron shook his head, " no no. You're the lady and you deserve the bedroom. I'm sure the couch wont be too bad. Thanks for the offer though 'Mione. " he said with a smile and lightly went to hug her but hung back, rubbing the back of his neck a little akwardly. " So, um, when is our first meeting with our deatheaters, and who are they? " he asked looking at her a little bit.

Hermione sat down on the bed and crossed her legs carefully. " We're having supper with the group at six PM sharp, and it is...Malfoy and his new cronies. They have been two faced as far as we can tell. They run through the Minsitry's tests and checks, and then gather. The problem is, we don't have enough information to do anything about it. " she said with a sigh, " We're lucky. We have people in there that put in a good word for us, so we're being trusted. They don't accept new people without tests, but we were reffered. " she said with a nod of her head. As though she had just remembered something, she waved her wand and carefully muttered spells.

" Protection things? " he asked. He remembered when she did all that stuff around their tent and camp site when they were hunting for Horcruxes with Harry, trying to kill Voldemort. With a small smile, he sat down next to her and was glad that she didn't move away from him. Or not much anyways. " Alright, so, we should probably start getting ready. You can get things first and I'll take a look and see if everything we need is here, okay? " he asked with a smile and got up, holding out a hand to help her up as well.

Hermione nodded with a smile " After we're done, we need to change our facial looks and such. I know what I have in mind for us both, so trust me okay? " she added before getting up and off of the bed carefully. She looked into the cloest and smiled, " You can keep your stuff in here, so that it isn't scattered everywhere. Just, knock before walking in here? " she added with a smile befoer pulling some things from the hangers and going into the bathroom with a smile.

Ron nodded his head, watching her move about. When the door closed, he sighed and stood. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other changing. They had been together long enough...Pushing though thoughts from his mind he got up and smoothed out his pants. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge thing and grinned. It was filled to the brim with all different kinds of foods and drinks-muggle and wizard. With a smirk, he pulled out a bottle of pumpkin juice and a bottle of fire whiskey. He'd never really gotten used to the burning of the latter, so he simply mixed them. Besides, it was a good way to brace himself for the meeting with Malfoy. Pouring it out, he smiled and drank a large glup of it.

Walking into the living room, he unbuttoned his dress shirt and sat down on the couch, flipping through a Quidditch magizane. With a smile, he looked up as the door to the bedroom opened. He quickly put his glass down and swallowed. " Bloody hell. " he muttered quietly.

" Watch your mouth Mr. Weasley. " Hermione said with a smile and walked over to him carefully. " This, is nothing much. I've worn this to other events for other missions. " The tight fitting strapless black dress clung to every curve of her body. At the moment, she had nothing upon her feet, but she had a pair of heels in her hands. Sitting down next to him, she shrugged her shoulders.

" Well, I, uh, I'm gonna go shower. " Ron said with a nod, his face flushed almost to match his ears. He quickly stumbled out of the room and into the bathroom. He quickly showered and went into the room, looking for something. He finally just pulled on a dark green dress shirt with a black pair of pants and a black jacket. Walking back out, he sat down next to her, glancing at the muggle thing she had put on and was watching.

Hermione turned the telly off and turned to look at him. It was going to be strange with all of this, but she knew that it was all for the better. Lokoing at her hand, she quickly waved her wand and smiled as a ring appeared on her finger, " For the total effect. " she pointed out and looked at him. Biting her lip, she raised her wand. This was going to be the fun part.


	4. Chapter Four: Meeting

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J., sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

" What the bloody hell are you going to do with that wand? " Ron exclaimed, jumping up from the couch, pulling out his own wand. Was this going to be the end of everything? Was she finally going to hex him? Dark blue eyes looked at her scaredly, ready to make things better if she did hex him. However, he lowered his wand at the laughter coming from her.

Hermione started to laugh at the wild look in his eye and couldn't stop. Shaking her head with a smile she took a number of deep breaths with a smile. " Ron...you're such a worry wort. Did you honestly think that I was going to hex you? Oh Ron, you haven't changed a bit. " she siad with a smile and got up with a smile, wiping her tears from her cheeks. " How did you think we were going to change our looks? A Polyjuice wouldn't work, so we use magic. I asked you to trust me. " she said with a smile and sat him down once more with a shake of her head.

" Oh...right. Sorry about that..." he muttered and lay his wand on the table carefully. God, had he really been that stupid and childish? Now what was she going to think about all of that? He acted like he had never heard of magic before. Like he had never seen someone change their looks with magic. With a sigh, he slumped down a bit and crossed his arms carefully. " Go ahead, change me around. " he said with a small sigh.

" I was going to, with or without your premission. " she said with a smile. Tapping her finger on the corner of her mouth as she thought. Stepping over once more, she lightly took her wand and tapped her hands, small sparks fluttering onto her skin. Running her hands over his hair, she watched as it changed from fire red to dark brown, almost black. With a smile, she moved down, waving her hand over his eyes, turning them into a green colour. Freckles disappeared, and his scars from the brains left as well. His skin turned a little darker and she smiled a bit and adjusted his facial structure. " There. I think you look wonderful William Walker. " she said with a smirk. Waving her wand, she handed him a mirror carefully.

Ron looked into the mirror and blinked, " Bloody hell..." he muttered as he looked at his strange reflection staring back. Was that really him? How was he ever going to be able to repeat that look? Well, she knew what she was doing. If he hadn't known it was him, he would have been completely and utterly surprised. If he hadn't known better, he wouldhave walked by a mirror and wheeled around to check if there was someone behind him. It was so strange, but he wondered if this was based on someone she knew. Some guy she had dated or something? Sighing, he moved the mirror down and blinked. " 'Mione? " he whispered softly looking at the woman before him.

The woman looked up from her own mirror with a smile. Dark arbun hair fell down to the middle of her back, light blue (almost grey) eyes looked back at him. " Yes? " she asked with a smile, running a hand through the hair with a smile. It was strange to look at Ron and not see him. It was a little bit painful actually. With a small blush, she took the mirrors and banished them away carefully. Walking into the bathroom, she curled the ends of her hair and put on make up and some other things. Coming out, she smiled, playing with the long pearl necklace around her neck. " Alright, I'm ready when you are William. " she said with a smile, holding onto a black and white checkered clutch bag.

Ron stood up and cleared his throat with a smile, " Ah yes...Wait, what is your name again? " he asked. She looked so different and unlike his Hermione. It bothered him a tiny bit, but it would keep her and them safe. With a smile, he looked at his gold watch and put his wand into his pocket with a smile. " Charlotte. " he repeated after her with a nod of his head. Holding out his arm, he smiled as she placed her hand into the crook of his arm.

Walking right outside of their room, Hermione apperated them to the proper location. Looking up a the large, grey, daunting house she took a deep breath. Remember what I told you about the story. We met in France, loyal but hidden, waiting the third uprising. " she whispered into his ear with a smile before they walked into the house. Smiling, she looked at the house elf before quickly frowning. " Horrible creatures. " she snapped as it stepped forward towards her. She hide the heartbreak by laughing with a few other people.

Ron lead her into the main room and grabbed two glasses of wine from the house elf who moved the trays around. Handing her one he smiled and slipped his arm around her middle. Right now, he had free reign. When they got home, he would get it, but for now, he could do what he wanted to play the part properly. Sipping his drink, he walked with her into the middle of a group of other followers. Some he knew; Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle, a few others that he knew only by face. Yet there was so many that he didn't know and probably wouldn't remember.

The sound of a loud clap caused everyone's head to turn to the source of the noise. A stage. A young blonde woman and a curly haired brunette male walked over, close to Ron and Hermione-Ginny and Harry respectively. So, Ginny knew Hermione's typical style and wanted to make sure that they heard and saw the same things. Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave a slight nod to the young woman, while Ron simply pulled her closer to his side.

As the smoke cleared from the stage, a man stepped forward, and the crowd exploded into a loud cheer.


	5. Chapter Five: Draco Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J., sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

A blond young man stepped out onto the middle of the stage, arms raised up to the ceiling in a welcoming idea. With a smile, he walked down the stage further, standing before the group of people. Taking out his wand, he waved it and smiled a little bit. " Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Most of you know who I am, for those of you who have been living under a rock for the last twenty years, I am Draco Malfoy. This is my home and all of you here today have been brought here through you're work and service to the Dark Lord. Others have been brought to be and I am glad to welcome you into our wonderful group. " he said with a smile and waved his wand with a smile, the area behind the group turning into a number of tables, food on top of it. With a smile, he waved towards them " Now, we will eat and then our meeting with really continue after dinner. Shall we. " he said with a smile and walked down the stairs from the stage and over to the tables.

Hermione clapped with the others at his little speech and took Ron's hand within her own as they followed the flow of people to the table. With a smile, she sat down next to Ron-who was acting very much like a gentlemen by pulling out her chair for her-and placed her napkin on her lap. As she started to settle down, she watched as Ginny and Harry sat down with them as well and then, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. That wasn't who she had wanted or expected to eat with them. " Mr. Malfoy, a wonderful speech. " she said with a smile and held out her hand. Draco took it and placed a kiss on it with a smile. " Ah thank you Miss...Simpson is it? " he asked with a smile as he sat down and took Pansy hand with a smile. Hermione nodded her head with a smile and lightly took a deep breath. Ron placed a hand on her knee, which was trembling under the table. Glancing at him, she gave a smile and kissed his cheek, " Thank you. " she whispered into his ear quietly.

Ron smiled at her and lightly gave her knee a squeeze at the kiss. God, he missed being able to kiss her and hold onto her. He wanted to make everything so special and wanted to make everything so much better. With a smile, he lightly looked across the table at Draco. He hadn't changed at all in the last two years. he was still a slimy git and wasn't going to accomplish anything in life. He was still a loser who was jealous of everything Harry had done. Right now, he couldn't say anything and he had to pretend to love him. With a smile, he listened as Malfoy and the other man spoke about the plans he had for their little society. Leaning over, he kissed Hermione's cheek tenderly, " Do you want me to record this? "he whispered into her ear and smiled, kissing her cheek once more. Things that they always did when they were together came naturally right now.

Hermione gave a slight nod and noticed Pansy looking at them, " Sorry. You must excuse us. We were just engaged, and we're still very cuddly. ' she said with a small smile, and looked down with add to the effect. With a smile, Ron ran his fingers over her cheek with a smile and nodded his own head. 'Mione looked up carefully and looked into his dark eyes. With a smile, she looked back over at Draco when he addressed her. Speaking quietly, she talked about how they met and such.

" Ah, that is very lovely Ms. Simpson " he said with a nod, " I am glad that you are both here. You seem well suited to the life of this family. I heard, with great pleasure, that you seem to despise the stupid elves just as much as I do. I think, we will get along quite well. On top of all that, you and your future husband will make a wonderful pure blood child. Both of you have beautiful faces. " he said with a smile and lightly nodded his head, " But enough of that. I must excuse myself, I hate to eat and run, but I must prepare things for the latter part of our meeting, excuse me. " he said with a smile before getting up and walking away.

Ron have a small nod, " Good evening Mr. Malfoy. "he said and picked at the last of his food and looked at Hermione's own plate, noticing how she had hardly touched it. Pansy seemed to notice as well, for 'Mione started to eat it a little bit more. Finishing half, she looked at Ron helplessly. " Here love, let me. " he said quietly and swapped plates, finishing the food with a smile. He had to say one thing for this meeting, the food was to die for whatever it was. Finishing up, he wiped his mouth and stood up. " I'll be right back. Take care of her for me. " he said with a grin and kissed her cheek before walking to the loo. After he finished up, he stopped, listening to a voice in the crack of the door.

" Let go of me. I did nothing wrong. I was looking for the loo. " the woman's voice said, clearly upset about something. " What are you-don't you dare! " the higher voice came followed by the sound of a struggle. After a few moments, it sounded like someone fell. " Don't you touch me. My boyfriend would kill you in a-" The words were cut off once again. Drawing his wand, Ron pushed the door open casually and blinked, seeing Draco, holding the girl from the table against the wall, attempting to shut her up by snogging her.

" Put her down Mr. Malfoy. I think she mentioned a boyfriend. ' he said gently. The girl wiggled free and ran over to him, hiding behind him almost. Ron held onto her protectively. " Now, I wont tell anyone about any of this, if you promise to leave her alone. She has a relationship, and I don't think you want people to look down upon you. After all, that could lead to a rebellion. " he said with a frown and took the girl out with him. she was shaking, and her make-up was smeared a little bit. Taking his wand, he tapped it on her nose, the look fixing itself softly. Carefully, he walked with her and brought her back to the table, where she sat down and talked to her boyfriend quietly before both got up and left the meeting completely.

Hermione watched as Ron came back with the girl, Ginny, and frowned a bit. She would have to ask about it when they got home, but something wasn't right. Nothing at all could be good from that. Sighing, she took his hand once more as they stood up and moved with the others to the area before the stage. As they approached, Draco moved out as well and sat down in a chair, speaking with them. He talked about the recreation of a Dark Lord, using the power that the former dark lord had. He had been filled with dreams from Voldemort and knew the power that would overtake the world. He himself would lead all those down trodden souls who had fought for the right side, the Dark side, into the light of day once more and free them all from the oppression of the good. The oppression of the Ministry.

After he was finished, everyone had a toast and then they were free to leave. With a smile, he kissed Hermione's cheek and lead her from the house. As they were fall enough outside the barrier, they apperated back to the building and moved up the stairs into the apartment the muggle way. As soon as she stepped into the room, Hermione fell onto the couch and Ron chuckled. He waved his wand and his normal fire red hair and freckles and everything came back to him. Doing the same to Hermione, he smiled. There was his girl. Sitting down, he lifted up her legs a ltilte bit and found himself rubbing her feet a little absently. However, he quickly stopped when she pulled them away and sat up more. He hadn't even noticed that her clothing had magically changed to track pants and a t-shirt. " You wont believe what that scumbag Draco Malfoy was doing to that girl-"he started before Hermione cut him off.

" That wasn't any girl. That was Ginny and Harry. I think anyways. I've seen a girl that looked like her a few times and she seemed to think she knew me a little bit. So, you might have just saved your sister from something. " Hermione said quietly and grabbed his arm as he attempted to stand up. " Don't. He isn't worth it. Sit down and calm down, or I'll make you. " she said with a small frown.

" I'm gonna kill him. At the end of this, leave him for me. No one snogs my sister without my permission. " he vowed and got up, storming into the room to change.


	6. Chapter Six: Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J., sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

Ron muttered angrily to himself as he stated to pull the now dreaded clothing off and threw them into a pile witha frown. " Stupid Malfoy. Stupid git. Stupid mission." he muttered to himself as he paced around the room, grabbing his night clothes. Sighing, he walked out of the room and looked at Hermione. She was laying on the couch, wrapped under a blanket. With a small smile, he walked over to her and knelt down.

Hermione had lay down, planning on putting on a movie to watch. However, she hd put the TV on and that had been as far as she got. Curling up, she fell asleep, too tired from everything that had happened. Ginny had almost been attacked from what Ron told her and Draco Malfoy was planning on killing them all. Eyes had fallen closed of their own accord, and she didn't understand why she felt so tired suddenly. It might of been the fact she had drank three glasses of the wine, something she normally didn't do. It was good, but now she was sound asleep on the couch. Dreams were spinning around, and had she been awake, she would have been confused. There was a field, with flowers raining down around them. She was sitting on a blanket, laughing. Yet, she couldn't make out the face before her, she couldn't see who it was. The person leaned over and kissed her tenderly and sweetly. In the next moment, they were ripped away from her, and she found herself in a dark dress, standing before a grave stone. What was going on? How had her happiness been changed so quickly? Next, she was running towards something, and then she was yelling, screaming, getting angry.

Ronald Weasley sat down a little bit and looked at her quietly, moving pieces of hair from her face as she rolled around a little bit. Finally, he carefully picked her up and brought her into her bedroom. Laying her in her bed, he covered her up softly and placed a kiss on her forehead, " Sleep well 'Mione. " he whispered softly and turned the light in the room off. Going back into the kitchen, he dug around in the fridge and took out a bowl of cold pasta. Putting it into the living room, he mixed himself another drink and sat down on the couch, watching the moving pictures and laughing.

Hours later, Hermione sat up in bed screaming bloody murder. Body shook and tears ran down her cheeks. Everything was dark and strange. Where was she? What was going on? Seconds later, light flooded the room and she looked around quickly. Ron was stumbling into the room, clearly still groggy, but holding his wand. Hermione lightly looked over at him and felt her heart racing. After a few moments of the two looking at one another, she finally relaxed. " Sorry...nightmare. " she whispered quietly and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once again. " I just got really, really freaked out. " she whispered quietly and looked down at her lap a little bit. She felt horrible for waking him up and she knew that she normally awoke like that and calmed herself down. Smiling sadly, she got up and took his arm with a smile. " Come on, let's get you back to bed. " she said quietly.

Ron had woken up to her screaming and thought that death eaters had broken in or something. Running in, he tried to be the prince in shining armour to save the day. However, if it had been something bad, he wouldn't have been able to really use magic. With a silly grin, he nodded and followed her back to the couch, letting her tuck him in. " Thanks Hermione. " he whispered tiredly and lightly reached up and put a hand onto her cheek tenderly. " You're pretty you know. " he whispered and rolled over, falling into a deep sleep.

Hermione stood, completely dumbfounded by his words. Licking her lips, she covered him up more and walked into the kitchen and smiled at the dishes. Washing them quietly, she put them away and looked around, finding some muggle green tea. Making it, she sipped it quietly and sat down at the kitchen table, looking into the dark liquid. Finishing it up, she walked into the bedroom and turned on the bedside table, falling asleep like that. Somehow, the light helped her to sleep and helped her to fight off the nightmares. Dreams would start off sweetly again. " Sweet dreams Ron. " she yawned before, curling up and actually falling asleep, dreams never coming again that night.


	7. Chapter Seven: Sorry

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J., sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

Ron awoke the next morning with a yawn. Looking around the room, he blinked a few times. What had happened last night? He couldn't really remember what had happened, but he felt the need to check on Hermione. Getting up, the young an walked down the hallway, yawning tiredly. As he walked into the bedroom, he looked around. The bed was already neatly made and...empty. Ron looked around wildly, blue eyes filled with fear. Had he slept through a break in? Was she being killed someplace? " HERMIONE? " he shouted, running from room to room. Where was she? What was going on?

Walking on the side walk, the brunette carried a few bags with things that she found they needed. Milk, more tea, coffee, eggs; stuff like that. With a small smile, she walked up the stairs and slipped back into the room. She stood in the doorway, closing the door behind her, and slipped off her shoes. However, as she looked up, the six foot one man that she was staying with came running over to her and threw his arms around her. Hermione blinked and held onto their things and wrapped her free arm around his middle. " I missed you too? " she asked confusedly, looking at him. Finally getting free Hermione blinked a few times. What was going on?

Ron held the small girl close, looking like he had been through hell and back again. " Where the bloody hell were you? I got up to look for you and you weren't there. There wasn't a note, there wasn't a thing. What did you think you were doing? What if someone saw you down there? What if someone caught you? What would I-we-the Ministry do without you? " Ron said, holding onto her shoulders tightly, looking down at her. This was the first time he realised how much he cared about the girl before him. He wanted to keep her safe, but something became too over-bearing. " Hermione, I was so scared that I lost you for good. " he whispered, pulling her close again.

While she thought it was sweet, Hermione pushed him back " I can take care of myself Ronald. " she said a little coldly and walked into the kitchen, putting the things away. " For the record, I was doing some shopping. We needed a few things for breakfast and I figured I would make you something. Now, I'm not too hungry. You can make your own food. " she said and turned around walking into her bedroom and then into the bathroom. " By the way Ronald Weasley, if I need your help I would ask for it. " she snapped and slammed the bathroom door, turning on the water for a tub. Right now, she needed to just calm down and relax.

Ron stood, silent and took the lashing that she gave out. It was hard to think of her so upset with him for all of that. Licking his lips, he walked into the kitchen and grumbled but pulled out pancake mix. He started to make them, putting some onto a plate for her as well. With a smile, he went and grabbed whip cream and strawberries, putting them on hers with a smile. Carefully, he made up a nice tray and fixed it all up. Picking it up, he walked into the bedroom quietly and silently placed it on her bed, putting a card near the flowers-"Sorry for judging you. I know you are a fighter, I remember the canaries. Love Ron. " With a smile, he walked out of the room quietly and sat down at the table with a smile, putting syrup onto his own warm pancakes.

Hermione had lit candles within the bathroom, sprinkling lavender and rose throughout the water. Hair was pulled up and she just lay in the water and relaxed. Nothing else really mattered right now and she was glad to be able to rest. For the first time in a while, she was actually able to sit back and let everything else calm down. With a small yawn, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The last time she felt this relaxed was at the Burrow. That hadn't been for two years. Looking down, she lightly sighed and pulled herself out of the bathtub and pulled a robe on carefully. Blowing out the candles, she let the water down and walked into the bedroom, grabbing a summer dress and pulling it on carefully. Looking at the bed, she blinked at the tray. Walking over, she picked up the card and read it. With a smile, she put her wand into the pocket of the dress and lightly shook her head. Sitting down on the bed, she ate the food with a grin. He was trying to suck up to her now...and she didn't care. Finishing, she walked out and put the dishes in the sink with a smile, " Ron...thanks. " she said quietly, walking into the living room. Sitting down in a chair, she curled up and opened her book quietly.

Ron was eating his food happily, surprised that he had been able to cook so well. Maybe she had taught him something or another. With a grin, he looked over at her when she came out. " Welcome Hermione. " he said with a nod of the head and got up, washing the dishes, trying to help out-even if he used magic to do so. Sighing, he walked into the bathroom and was hit with a smell of Hermione. Everything he had always smelt, more or less. Grinning, he stepped into the shower and added his own scent to the mix. As he stepped out, he realised this was what their bathroom had once smelt like. It had been a long time since he smelled all of this. Sighing, he lightly changed and walked into the living room, sitting-more like laying-on the couch carefully. Opening an article about the Chudley Cannons and their prospects this year. He had never out-grown the boyish dream of watching that team win anything. As he looked over at 'Mione, his eyes looked over her quietly. The curve of her body and the smoothness of her skin. She was perfect, though she had always denied it. Licking his lips, he lightly looked at her and smiled a bit. However, as soon as she looked over, he pretended to be looking at her book. " Romeo and Juliet? " he asked.

Hermione could feel his eyes upon her skin. They burned into her skin, and made her wiggle a little bit. Looking at him, she blinked at his question. Had it been her own imagination? Had he not really looked at her with those eyes that she remembered? Smoothing her skirt down she nodded her head, " A muggle romance. The muggle romance actually. " she said with a nod of her head. Smiling softly she curled up different and read once more. As soon as she was comfortable, a sleek black owl came through the window. Catching it, she lightly looked at the animal. " Ron, there's another meeting in...goodness, in an hour. It is an outside event, so less formal, but still nice. " she said nodding her head and picked up a quill and paper. Biting her lip, she made her writing far more loopy and ditzy looking, " We will be attending promptly in one hour. " she wrote and sent it back with a small sigh. " Come on, we need to get ready. " Hermione said with a sigh and got up, making sure that her book was placed on the side-table nicely. With a grin, she carefully looked at him, " You can get ready first this time. I'm going to change my looks around first. " she said with a nod of her head.

Ron got up and sighed. " Bloody git. " he hissed and nodded his head, " Fine fine. " he said and walked into the bedroom, grabbing a pair of black jeans and a dark green t-shirt. " This too casual? " he asked. When she nodded, he walked back in and pulled a black dress shirt over top, leaving it undone. " Better? " he asked and she nodded with a smile, " Perfect. " the red-head said with a smile. Everything was the same as last time, only she was in Hermione's clothes. With a grin, he watched as she walked by him and closed the door. " Try yourself. " she called through the closed door. Sitting before a mirror, he tried for about twenty minutes before he got it right. Grinning, he sat back and waited. When the door opened, his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

" Is it okay? " the young woman asked, not moving.


	8. Chapter Eight: Save me

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J., sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

Hermione had spent a little bit of time digging through the closet, while listening to see if he was going to be able to change his own looks. Smoothing her hair down, she looked at herself in the mirror and carefully. With a smile, the young woman walked out of the room and stood before Ron. " Is it okay? " It wasn't something she would normally wear, but it was like the others. A dress that was dark green on top, with black and white beneath it, with light green and white along the skirt. At the very bottom was the matching dark green band, sandwiching a white one. Smoothing it out, she stood and bit her lip. " Ron? " she asked.

Ron blinked a few times, eyes running over the dress and the length of her legs in it. He hadn't noticed before how long and tanned they really were. As she called his name, he looked up from his daydream. " Uh, it's wonderful. You look like a Slytherin. " he said smiling and walked over carefully, making sure she had the ring. Hermione smiled and grabbed a black bag and put her wand into it carefully. With a smile, she took his hand and apperated them to the address from the letter. Looking around, she smiled a little bit. All of this was really amazing-for Death eaters. They were outside in an orchid. It was beautiful here. Everything was lovely and the trees were just finishing their blooms.

Hermione smiled at him softly and moved closer, looking about the grouping of people. It was lovely and she felt like everything was going to be alright here. Reaching up, she fixed the position of his hair and smiled, kissing his cheek softly. As soon as she did so a voice pulled her thoughts away. " Charlotte...Miss Simpson? " the voice asked a little coldly. Hermione turned around and looked at Pansy Parkinson. " Um. yes? " she asked looking confused. A smirk formed on her lips, " Draco-I mean Mr. Malfoy would like a word with you...alone. " she whispered with a small shrug and looked at Ron, I'll take care of William for you of course. " she added and took Ron's arm pulling him over to the drink table with a sly smile. Hermione licked her lips and looked at Ron before walking towards the little area that seemed sectioned off.

Ron looked at Hermione, " Miss Parkinson, I don't-" he started, trying to get free. She giggled, " Nonsense. Come now and have a little bit of fun. You're wife wont mind will she now? After all, she must let you have a good time once in a while. " she said with a smile and played with his arm as they walked over to the table and she put a shot glass into his hand. Biting his lip, Ron downed it, feeling the burning of the fire whiskey move down his throat. With a grin, he looked at Pansy and took another as she handed them to him. Soon enough, he was feeling very good and ready to have something in his system that moved his blood and warmed him up a bit more.

Hermione stood a little awkwardly within the room as Draco stood and fixed his clothing. Looking over he smiled, " Ah Charlotte, come right in. " he said smiling and waved his wand, sealing the area off. He looked at her carefully and walked over with a smile " You know, you are a very pretty woman. Very pretty. Why on earth would you not want to have the best of the best? " he asked smiling, running fingers down her cheeks. Hermione pushed him back, " Miss Parkinson said that you wished to talk to me. If there is nothing else, then I am sure William will be missing me. " she said frowning and crossed her arms, suddenly wishing that she had worn pants. Draco chuckled with a sly smile and walked over and grabbed her, " You'll do as I say right now Simpson. Otherwise, your little Willy will wreck everything and be attacked by three dozen Death eaters. Understood? " he asked with a smirk.

As Ron took another shot glass into his hand, a small hand took it out. Blinking, he looked at the young woman. A girl that he had saved the last time they were here. Blinking, he lightly looked at her and walked with her over to where her boyfriend stood. The man look concerned and then looked at his girlfriend as she preformed a sobering spell on Ron. Rubbing his forehead, he blinked a few times. " I'll tell him Gwen. " he whispered softly and looked at Ron carefully, " Charlotte has been in there with Draco for almost half an hour, we heard screams and then silence. " he said quietly and pressed something into his hand, " Take this and check it out. " he whispered and looked at him with a nod of his head. Ron looked down and noticed the Cloak. " Thanks. " he muttered and smiled at the man who could have been his brother from their closeness. Walking over into the woods a bit, he pulled it over and doubled back. He finally spotted them, in the woods and Hermione was tied to a chair, blood running down from her lips, eyes closed. Gripping his wand, he pulled the cloak off and put it into his pocket carefully. Walking out, he blinked a few times. " Excuse me, what do you think you're doing? " he snapped and waved his wand, the ropes untying themselves. Hermione's small body slumped forward, almost falling to the ground. Reacting quickly, he grabbed her and picked her up, cradling her closely. " You're not very good with young ladies are you. " he snapped and held her close, " I ought to...But I wont. You're still our leader, but I wont put up with the abuse of Charlotte. You wont hear the end of this. " he shouted and walked away with Hermione carefully.

The woman that had stopped him from drinking walked over concernedly. Looking at Hermione, she nodded her head and Ron pressed a piece of paper into her hand carefully. Their address. Ginny and Harry had to be there to help him, he didn't know what happened. People were looking over and gasping, especially when Pansy fainted to draw attention away from them. Apperating, Ron lay her down on the couch and quickly changed their looks as Harry and Ginny came in not long after. " Wait till I get my hands on that bloody git!" he screamed, " He already attacked Ginny, now Hermione. I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands. "

Ginny knelt next to her softly and lightly dabbed the blood and carefully fixed the small bone that was broken within Hermione's nose. Sighing, she covered her up and put ice onto her forehead. " Keep her laying there Ron. Change her and make sure that she doesn't move." she said gently and shook her head, " He didn't do much, slapped her, hit her. Probably to make her do more...Well, you saw what he did with me. Hermione's a lot better looking in her cover and she has more curves. She was supposed to get the information from him, but when she didn't do anything I tried. It looks like she tried today and got hurt. You're lucky we saw her. You can't trust Parkinson. None of them. They. Are. Death eaters. " she said seriously and shook her head quietly, " Just, make sure you are always with her unless she tells you differently. From now on, if you aren't, I will be. "

Ron nodded and hugged his sister and Harry before sitting down in the chair she had been in hours before and let the other two stay as well. No one said much, just waiting and hoping. Ron rested his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes softly. Sleep started to come until he heard her stir. Eyes opened quickly and he was on his knees next to her in seconds. " Mione...come on, that's my girl. " he whispered and moved the ice a bit. He looked into her beautiful dark eyes. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, watching as she winced. Sighing, he lightly took her hand and kissed it softly. " I was so scared Hermione...I trusted her and I shouldn't. He could have killed you. What did he do to you? " he whispered softly and hugged her to him quietly.

Hermione blinked, looking around. Finally everything clicked and she smiled at him softly, " I'm fine Ron. " she whispered and sat up slowly, looking around. " Ginny...Harry? " she whispered and slowly pieced things together, " Thanks. " she added and looked at Ron as he started to apologize and then freak out. " It's fine, and he didn't do anything other then hit me. Every time I refused to make love with him, he would hit me. He held my head under water, he tried to choke me. It's fine, he didn't want to kill me. He wouldn't get anything that way. " she pointed out and hugged Ron softly and closed her eyes, " Don't leave me alone there again Ron. I was scared that everything bad was going to happen. That he would kill you if I kept refusing. " she whispered.

Ron hugged her close and lightly kissed the top of her head, " I wont. I refuse to ever leave you alone again. I can't lose you Hermione. " he whispered, too low for even her to hear. After a few moments, he lay her back down and let her go back to sleep, walking Harry and Ginny out. Walking back, she was curled up on the couch and sound asleep. Kneeling next to her, he moved hair from her face tenderly and leaned down, kissing her softly. " I love you Hermione Granger. " he whispered lowly, not sure if he had even said it aloud. Walking into the bedroom, he went into the bathroom to try and get his anger out.

Hermione opened her eyes softly and looked at the couch. He had said the one that she refused to believe. It was a lie, on the spur of the moment. That was it. He couldn't mean it...otherwise, he wouldn't have left her broken and alone two years ago. Right?


	9. Chapter Nine: For you

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J., sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

" Stupid git thinks that he is gonna get away with all of that. Over my bloody body. " Ron hissed as he stood in the shower, letting the hot water flow over his body. This was a little bit too much for him at the moment and he needed to calm down. Hermione was fine and safe, but Malfoy wasn't. If Ron had anything to say about it, they would 'accidently' meet one another and he would get put through a lot of pain. Frowning, he finished his shower and walked out of the room, in a pair of jeans walking into the living room to check on Hermione.

In all honesty, she had attempted to get some sleep. Something that would get rid of the aching of her body and her heart. Yet it never came but she stayed where she was. Ron was busy and she didn't want him to feel completely bound to her every will and need. She was independent and Hermione was bored with feeling helpless. Closing her eyes as the shower turned off, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Back to the days when they were together and happy. They could tell each other anything and do anything that they needed to. It had been so amazing, so blissful. Everything within their little world had been perfect and amazing. Everything had crashed down and slowly attacked her self-esteem. Something had made him run right?

As he walked into the living room, he knew that the girl was awake. It had bee something he learned to realise when they were together. It had always helped them out. Shaking his wet hair, he walked over and stood at the back of the couch softly, " I'm going to grab some food. Are you hungry? " he asked and walked into the kitchen when she nodded her head. With a small smile, he carefully started to go through the fridge and everything until he was done their food. Smiling, he put hers onto a tray again and brought it out, placing it on her lap tenderly. " There you are Miss Granger. " he said smiling and sat down next to her carefully. With a smile, he put on the telly and let a movie play quietly.

Hermione gave him a smile as he came out and nodded her head when he spoke about food. He had gotten the chance to eat at the party and she had been tied to a chair. But that made sense with Ron's strange love of food. Carefully, she sat up when he started to come out of the kitchen. With a smile she took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. It was lovely to make this better and she felt like he was trying really hard to show her that she was safe here. " Thank you. " she whispered softly and carefully picked up the fork and took a bite of the pasta with a smile, " It's really good. " she said with a smile and carefully kept eating it, as though it was the last thing she would ever eat. Looking at Ron, he was still stuffing his face faster than normal. Sighing, she lightly finished and placed the tray and things onto the table. As though an instinct, she shifted and rested against Ron, eyes closing softly. They had often curled up on the couch for supper and she had always fallen asleep again him. It was strange. With a small smile she lightly closed her eyes.

Ron looked down at the young girl curled up on his side. It was amazing for him to feel her against him and he missed that when she was busy hating him. Honestly, he didn't know what happened. But they had broken up and he had moved on with other girls, while Hermione seemed to be dead set against anything from what he learned. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around her middle and kissed her forehead tenderly. However, as soon as he did so, she pulled away and got up once more. Ron sighed, " Mione...you shouldn't be up. " he said and stood up, picking her up easily and putting her back down. However, that was yet another mistake. Hermione was up and glaring at him, fists curled.

" Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do Mr. Weasley. " she snapped and walked towards the kitchen, her legs shaking a little bit. Holding onto the counter for support, she walked to the sink and started to wash their dishes carefully, using magic to bring them to her. Closing her eyes, she opened up the fridge and took out some orange juice and drank it happily, feeling free finally. Smiling, she walked back into the living room and sat down on 'her' chair and curled up opening her book. Ron was muttering under his breath with a frown, sounding quite upset with her. Sighing softly Hermione shook her head and started to read happily before going and turning into bed. Not long after, she heard Ron doing the same.

-

Ron awoke the next morning, yawning happily as he got up. Walking to the window, he saw an owl sitting there. He picked up the note from around it's foot and looked at the writing;

" Miss Simpson,  
I am sorry about what occurred yesterday afternoon. I had drank far too much and I acted like a fool. I do hope that you and Mr. Walker will return to us today. To make it up to you, I have enclosed a gift for you both. Please accept my apology.

-Draco Malfoy"

Ron scowled deeply and glared at the paper. Taking the package, he opened it and blinked. Out came a long black silk gown and a black suit with green decorations upon it. He would give something to Malfoy, he had a good way of making up for being an arse.

Hermione woke later then normal and could smell bacon and eggs drifting through the house. Getting up, she lightly fixed the shorts and t-shirt that she wore every night. With a small sigh, she carefully walked out and blinked as she noticed a dress on the back of a chair. " Ron, what is this? " she asked and ran her hand over the soft material, smiling softly. If he had gone out to buy it for her-However thoughts were cut off by a single word, " Malfoy? " she repeated and looked at him. He sent this to make up for attacking her last night in some kind of drunken rage? Shaking her head with a frown she lightly pushed the dress to the floor, but Ron put it back. " I'm not going to wear that. It was picked by a man who attacked Ginny and myself. " she said crossing her arms.

" If you don't wear it, he will think something is up. We're going to this big gala dinner tonight and they want us to dress up. He sent me a suit to go with your dress. He is trying to pull us in so we wont turn him in. Little does he know..." Ron said with a small sigh and took her hand, bringing her into the kitchen. " Forget about that for a while. I made breakfast, all from scratch " he said proudly, " Just for you. Feeling better? " he added.

'Mione nodded her head and smiled at him. " Much better. " she said and started to eat the food he placed before her with a smile. This was much better then anything else that she had believed possible. Smiling, she looked at him and found him just watching her. " Ron...you okay? " she asked before laughing at the goofy look he had upon his face. With a happy smile, she lightly shook her head. " I kinda want to go and see Ginny and Harry today if you don't mind. It would be nice to be able to see each other and figure out what we all know. " she said with a smile.

Ron nodded his head happily, " Sounds good. I want to see what they are up to anyways. All Ginny did was yell at me yesterday. She was not impressed with me about what happened. At all. " he said sighing. Getting the owl the Ministry had given them, he wrote a coded note and sent it to them with a smile. When it came back with a reply he nodded, " Go get dressed. They'll be here in half an hour. " eh said nodding happily as he picked up their dirty dishes and smiled at her happily.


	10. Chapter Ten: Friends Forever

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J., sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

Hearing how soon they would be here, Hermione got up and smiled at him. " Go grab your stuff okay? " she asked with a smile, not wanting to make him look like a mess either. As he went into the room, she lightly went into the living room and looked around. Waving her wand, his bed turned back into the couch and everything looked clean and neat once more. Smiling, she lightly turned the telly off and put some wood into the fireplace carefully. Walking into her room, she watched as he stood before the closet, thinking. Laughing, she walked over to him, " Not sure what to wear? You're just like a teenage girl before her first date. " she teased with a smile and grabbed something for him with a smile. " Now, calm down. They are your friends and family. "

Ron chuckled at her happily and took the clothing from her. He was about to say something if she did that daily when they were at school, or if she tried to pick her clothing for the Yule Ball or the Slug Club meetings and such. She always looked really nice, but that really wasn't something you asked your ex-girlfriend about when she was still so...broken. Sighing carefully, he lightly walked over to the door and turned to look at her, " Don't take too long okay? " he said smiling, " I need to shave before they get here or I'm going to look funny. "

Laughing, she nodded her head and grabbed clothing before closing the door to the room. The last thing she needed was for him to walk in on her when she was in the middle of changing. That would just bring all of this to a new level of awkwardness. Sighing quietly, she ran a hand through her hair with a smile and looked at the closet. Grabbing a knee length skirt, she pulled it on and then looked through more. Taking a white tank top, she put that on and pulled a yellow cardigan over top. Rolling the sleeves to her elbows, she put on a yellow and white bangle and smiled as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. With a smile, she walked out of the room and over to Ron who was just pulling on the shirt she had given to him. " All yours. " she added with a smile as she sat down on the chair and started to read through her book once more.

Ron nodded his head, " Since when did you-" he started but stopped himself. He wanted to know when she dressed so...un-Hermione-like but he knew it would only get her up. " Learn to finishing getting ready to fast. " he said quickly with a nod. The last thing that he really needed was for her to get more angry with him and walk out before theirs friends got here. With a small smile, he carefully walked into the bathroom and shaved and washed his face. He actually was looking forward to all of this and he couldn't wait for his sister and friend to be here. Smiling, he came out of the room and sat down on the couch, hearing the door only seconds later. Getting up before she could, he walked to the entry way and smiled at the couple. " Glad to see you both as you. " he said smiling and hugged his sister and shook Harry's hand as he brought them in.

Looking at him when he spoke, she arched an eyebrow carefully. What was he talking about. " Um, when I worked at the Ministry? " she said confusedly and started to read once more. Oh well, Ron was always going to be a little bit crazy. With a smile she shook her head and looked up when he came back in. Smiling at him, she placed her book down onto the table and stood up when the others came in. Walking over, she hugged Ginny and Harry with a smile before sitting down on the arm of the couch, letting the other three fill the couch or chair. Smiling, she looked at the two, and watched as Harry held onto her hand carefully and Ginny's face lit up. A soft smile fell onto 'Mione's lips as she realised, they weren't lying about their relationship. They were actually together and that made her feel much better about their work.

Ron walked back and looked at Hermione. Getting up from where he sat, he waved to the chair and watched as she smiled and sat down in the chair. He would much rather stand and walk around anyways. Smiling, he looked at them and leaned against the wall a little bit and listened as Hermione and Ginny just started to talk about things that were going on and just girly things. Looking at Harry he nodded towards the kitchen and smiled as his mate seemed to look happy to join him. Grinning, he walked into the other room and sat down at the table in there with Harry to chat.

" So, what is up with you and Harry? You look very cute together. Thank you for looking out for me the other day too. I was worried he would make me spill everything and put all of you in danger as well. " Hermione said with a smile and looked at the blushing red-head. There was something going on there that wasn't really the same for everyone else. With a small laugh, she moved and sat down next to Gin when Harry and Ron left the room. Now, she felt like they were back at the Burrow, gossiping about everything late at night.

" Well, I guess the girls at work are right. You can't be put onto a mission with a former boyfriend and not feel things. We've gotten back together, even though it had been two years, we were the same people as always. He talked to him that first day and I fell head over heels. Everything is as though we never broke up. I don't tell him about my other boyfriends, and he doesn't tell me about his girlfriends. But enough about us, what about you and Ron. I saw the way that he looked at you when he wanted to give up his chair. You're hiding something 'Mione. " she said looking at her older friend with a knowing smile. However, she jumped when a coldness settled into the conversation.

" Nothing is going on with us Ginerva. " she said with a frown and looked at her friend coldly. " Ronald Weasley is still an insensitive, uncaring, rude, prat. " Arms crossed, but loosened when her friend lightly put a hand onto her elbow and smiled. Sighing, she looked at Ginny and blinked at the smile that was upon her face. How on earth was insulting her brother making her smile? " Enough about that, what do you suppose the boys are up to? " she asked with a small shrug of her shoulders, looking towards the kitchen door.

Ron looked over at Harry with a small smile, watching how he kept looking towards the door. " Relax mate. Ginny and Hermione are going to talk until they can't breathe or one of them falls asleep. " he joked with a smile and handed him a glass of fire whiskey. Sitting back down, he leaned back in his chair and sipped his own drink, " So you and Ginny are back together. I'm glad for you both. I know that you're a good guy, but I swear mate, if you hurt her again..." he said and shook his fist playfully. Laughing, he drank his fire whiskey, used to the burning sensation that moved down his throat and warmed his chest and body.

Harry chuckled and sipped his own drink, inwardly wincing. With a smile, he looked at his best friend and laughed, " No I'm not going to leave her alone again. I missed her too much for two years. I never forgot about her though. Anyways, what is going on with you and Hermione? Snogging or shagging? " he asked, but had to dodge the fire whiskey that sprayed out of his friends mouth, and flew in the air. " What? Ron breath, what is wrong with you all of a sudden? " he asked worriedly and waved his wand to clean up the drink.

Ron shook his head, choking a little bit. His face turned to the colour of his hair almost and he rubbed his forehead tiredly. " Harry, don't say things like that. We haven't done anything but walk on egg shells the whole time. I can't say anything without setting her off. Trust me, she hates me for what I did and I doubt that we're ever going to snog or...shag at all. " he said shaking his head. Honestly, that bothered him. He had messed up everything and now he was never going to be able to fix it. Maybe she was right, he was a complete and total arse. Closing his eyes he shook his head with a frown. " Come on, we better go and check on the others. " he said with a nod and finished his drink as he got up and Harry did the same. Walking into the living room, he smiled and looked at the laughing girls. " So, did you make more plans? " he asked with a smile.

Hermione looked over and nodded her head, " Of course we did. We're going out for dinner tonight and then Ginny has a place that she wants to bring us. So, we're going to go there. " she added with a smile and looked at them. " Of course, if you two don't want to come, we'll make it a girls night out. " she teased with a laugh and looked at Ron and Harry who quickly agreed to join them. " Good, well, you can both stay until we go right Ginny? I'm sure you can figure out something from here and same with Harry. " she added with a nod of her head. from what Ginny told her, this was going to be a fun break from talking to Death eaters..." Wait, we need to go to dinner with the Death eaters tonight! " she said quickly, remembering.

However, Ginny knew that already and shrugged, " So we go there and then go out and have a fun time. We'll just stop off and change. " she said with a shrug of her shoulders, " Trust me on this one, Harry and I do it all the time. "

Nodding, both Ron and Hermione agreed to her little plan and smiled at her carefully. " Alright, I trust you Gin. "


	11. Chapter Eleven: Master Plan

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J., sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

The night came much faster then any of them expected. At the moment, Hermione and Ginny sat in the bed room, working on fixing each others outfits. Ginny had felt that it was only polite that Hermione wear the dress that Draco had bought for her; so she was reduced to that. With a small smile, she lightly stood before the full length mirror and looked at her reflection. The dress fit her like a glove and just whispered when she moved. It was beautiful. Smiling, she looked at Ginny who was happily digging through Hermione's clothing. Hermione spun a little bit and smiled at the girl and helped her to pick something out as well. Ginny oohed and awed over the dress as she helped her into a smaller black dress. Smiling, she lightly sat down and allowed Ginny to put a pearl choker around her neck and long white gloves. Getting up, Hermione laughed softly. " I feel like a princess..." she teased and helped Ginny as well.

Ron and Harry were sitting, half dressed, in the living room, talking about the up coming Quidditch matches. However, Ron's mind was trying to figure out what Ginny was planning. Looking at Harry he frowned, " Hey mate, where are we going tonight? I'm kinda confused about what Gin is planning. " he said looking at him and noticed Harry look very guilty in a moment. Ronald frowned as he looked at his best friend. Now they were both hiding something from him and that made him feel complete left out. Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, " Well, Ginny always has a bunch of ideas and I just kinda do what she says. It always turns out to be a good and fun time..." he said and stopped as Ron held up a hand. " I don't want to know mate; I rather like to think of my sister as a pure and innocent child still. " he said with a small smile. That and he would much rather not have to kill his best friend for shagging his baby sister. That wouldn't end well for Harry, after all, Ginny had five brothers who would want...'words' with him. Percy was the only brother that would be talking to Harry...

Hermione smiled and finished changing her looks and her friends looks. When they looked as they were supposed to, she smiled happily and sat down to let Ginny fix her hair. " It's funny, I almost have your natural hair colour. " she teased with a smile as she had parts of her hair braided and everything else before she finally walked out of the room, arm in arm with Ginny. Both of them stopped before the boys were were sitting around in their boxers, dress shirts and ties. Hermione laughed softly and opened up the dark green purse she had with her. " Ron, come on. We need to get there before Draco Malfoy thinks that we are ditching him. " she said shaking her head with a small frown.

Ron jumped at her voice and quickly pulled his pants on and grabbed his suit jacket. Both the boys chuckled a little awkwardly and looked at their counter parts. " You look so nice in that 'Mione..." he said gently and walked over to her taking her hand with a smile. " We'll go first. Wait a few minutes and then go there too. " he said with a smile and allowed Hermione to quickly change his looks again. Smiling, he waved his hand and apperated them to the dinner they were going to have. Opening his eyes, he looked at the place and smiled as he walked towards the building with the other couples who were arriving over and over again. Walking into the room, he looked about. Well, they better not get separated this time around.

Hermione slipped the gloves from her arms and put them into the purse, fixing her ring and necklace. With a smile, she grabbed a glass of champagne and sipped it as they walked around and talked with people. Shortly, Harry and Ginny arrived and people complimented the young woman on her choice of clothing. Smiling, Hermione kept talking to others as Ginny moved her way over to the them and started to talk with them about everything. You didn't need to be a Death eater to talk like one. You just kept nodding and laughing and drinking and running down Harry Potter and everyone else. Hermione finally took Ginny's arm and walked with her over to a table, where Ron and Harry soon joined them. Sitting down, she smiled happily and looked at the other two empty seats. Looking at Ginny, she rose an eyebrow and she seemed to understand what that meant. Draco Malfoy.

As if on que, Draco came and sat down at the table with a smirk and settled in happily. " Hello everyone. " he said with a smile and looked at Hermione and Ginny. Taking their hands, he kissed each of their fingers, " You ladies both look lovely. " he said with a smile, " Miss Simpson, I am glad that the gown fits you so well. " Hermione gave a curt little nod and Draco smiled and started to speak with Harry and Ron about their ideas and such. Hermione bit her lip as he dropped his voice and Ron leaned in closer to listen. " It's genius you know. Right under the Ministry's nose. They think that Potter is there and going to keep them all safe. Ha. I've found the remains of our Master's body and I have learned of a spell, a Dark and old spell that will bind him to his most loyal of supporters. Before I tell others this news, I am attempting to strengthen the world of Death eaters. Do you think you could help me? We need children. Young ones that will be raised on this new order. Most couples here are young, but they are willing to do anything for the cause..." he said with a smile and glanced at the girls, " And you both have lovely young women on your arms. If you understand what I am talking about. " he said with a wink and a grin as he sat back a little bit.

Ron looked at him a little bit shocked. So that is why he had attacked Ginny; he wanted to "strengthen the nation of Death eaters". Shaking his head with a small smile, he sighed, " We can try Mr. Malfoy. "he said with a nod of his head and took Hermione's hand into his own tenderly, rubbing her fingers through his own lovingly. With a smile, he looked at Draco and moved the conversation to Quidditch. His thoughts were not with the conversation though. He was thinking about what Draco said. What were they going to tell him when they couldn't have a child, because they were not in that kind of relationship. He doubted that Hermione would ever even agree to something like that. Sighing softly he looked at her and noticed the worry in his face. He simply shook his head and took another drink of his refilled glass, listening to the conversation once more.

After they finished their meals and the final speeches were given, they were all allowed to leave or spend the night in the manor if they were attending the early morning meeting; which would be repeated for the others. Hermione stood tenderly and lightly walked with him to the front doors, saying good-bye to people whom were now considered 'friends'. With a smile, she walked out and rolled her eyes a tad and apperated them back to the apartment and fixed their looks. With a smile, she lightly walked into the kitchen and got water and swished it around in her mouth as she often did when they returned. Moments later, Harry and Ginny came in as well. " Hey, get showered up and get changed Hermione. " Ginny said with a smile, and watched the older girl go into the bathroom. " You guys go grab clothes okay? Something...that you can move around in. " she added and walked into the bedroom as well.

Ron looked at his sister and shrugged a bit as he walked into the room after her. Digging about, he threw things to Harry and grabbed his own. Walking back out, he changed quickly and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a soda for himself and Harry before sitting down. " What the bloody hell does she mean ' move in '? " He muttered a little bit as he sat back and turned on the silly telly before looking at Harry who was used to this kind of thing. With a smile, he lightly sat back and watched some sort of comedy thing that Harry laughed at quite a bit, but that utterly confused him.

Hermione came out and used her wand to dry her hair properly and carefully looked at the outfit Ginny had put onto the bed for her. Raising an eyebrow at the dress,she looked at her friend, " Um, isn't that a bit short? " she asked looking at her. Ginny laughed, " Oh Mione, it is the same length as the one you wore this morning. " she said with a smile, " Just put it on. " she added and hopped into the shower herself. Sighing, Hermione walked over to it and carefully pulled it on. As she finished getting dressed, Ginny came out as well and looked at her friend. " It's great Hermione. " she said with a smile, " You look amazing. " she added with a nod of her head and grabbed her own dress (the outfit that Hermione had on that morning, with a purple cardigan and high heels) before looking at her again. " Honestly Hermione, it is. " she said with a smile. Hermione wore a purple strapless dress with a black bow around the middle and a small gathered skirt that fell between her knees and thigh. With a smile, she slipped on a pair of black flats and grabbed a simple gold chain for her neck. Smiling, she took Ginny's hand and walked out into the living room with her happily.

Ron and Harry both turned to look. " Bloody hell..." Ron said quietly to himself. She cleaned up good...


	12. Chapter Twelve: Letting Loose

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J., sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice! **

_A little bit of an OC Chapter. Forgive me please._

Looking at the two boys before her, Hermione ran a hand through her hair a little worried about her looks. However, she calmed down when Ron broke into a happy smile and got up from the couch, turning off the television. " Are you two lovely ladies ready to go? " he asked and Hermione nodded. However, she turned her head as she noticed Harry move to Ginny. Raising an eyebrow, she smiled as he kissed her tenderly and made soft comments that her best friend giggled to. Hermione looked back at Ron and lightly took his hand. " We're walking, since it is close. " she said shrugging a bit.

Ron glared at his best friend until Hermione took his hand. With a smile, he put his wand into his pocket and walked along with her towards the stairs of the apartment and started down the stairs as Harry and Ginny caught up to them. With a happy grin. Ron looked back at the other two and looked at them when they were on the ground floor. " Well Ginny, you've kept us in a mystery, so lead the way to the end of the puzzle. " he said and waved his free hand with a smile.

Ginny smiled and brought Harry with her as she slipped before Hermione and Ron, walking down the street. " Well, I think you will like it all in the end. " she said with a nod of her head and rolled her eyes at Harry's smug smirk. A few minutes later, they arrived at a building that had lights, music and a bunch of muggles all around it. Ginny looked back at Hermione, who rose her eyebrows. " Honestly Hermione, you've never been to a place like this? " she teased with a smile, " I'm a witch and I have. " she added lowly, so only her friends could hear her.

Ronald Weasley looked at the building before him and at the girls that drifted in and out of the building. He looked down at Hermione and found that she was much better dressed then then for sure. Looking at the building he froze, " This isn't a...muggle strip place right? I don't wanna be here if it-" " Relax mate, it's not. It's a club. You go there to drink, and dance and have fun. " Harry said putting a hand onto his shoulder, laughing at the redness of Ron's face. His hand had slipped from Hermione's as soon as he started to talk about the idea in his mind. He rubbed his neck awkwardly and nodded his head, " Oh. Uh yeah. I knew that...just wondering. " he said shrugging with a small shake of his head to get the images out.

Laughing, Hermione linked arms with Ginny and walked into the building, excitedly, and looked around at everything. It was so loud and filled with people. In the room there was a certain smell...sweat? Lust? Passion? Love? It was hard to pull it apart, but she felt light-headed from it anyways. With a smile, she took the drink that Ginny put into her hand and finished it quickly. Ever since she was young, she had been told to never drink something that you put down, someone could easily drug it.

Ron followed the girls into the club with Harry and lead them over to a small booth and table beside the bar. It wasn't as crowded and they could talk a little bit if they needed to. Sitting down, he relaxed with his friends for a little bit before everything came crashing down. With a smile, he watched as Harry brought drinks over and then took his sister into his arms and pulled her out onto the dance floor. He was about to pull out a wand and hex him for holding onto his sister, but the combination of muggles and Hermione's disapproving look stopped him.

" Ron, calm down. They are dating and you said that you were fine with it. Let them be. " she said and finished her drink once more, looking at him carefully. Right now, she was feeling a good buzz through her body and it was strange. She had never felt like this before, except when she was on a mission and was being heavily involved with someone. Sometimes drinking was able to get you through a lot more, much faster. Looking at Ron, she gave him a smile and took his hand as it was offered to her. Blinking a little bit, she got up and followed him onto the floor carefully avoiding other people.

Ron smiled and was feeling rather tipsy from the fire whiskey, champagne, and now beer that he was in a rather temper mental mood. One minute he was ready to hex his best friend and the next he couldn't help but fight a thought that came into his mind; to simply throw Hermione onto the table before them and song her senseless. But that wasn't something he would ever do, even completely drunk. That was a horrible thing to even imagine...Looking at her, he lead her onto the dance floor and looked at the others around him. With a small smile, he put his hands onto her slim waist and copied what the people around them were doing.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck softly, fingers knotting into his hair with a smile as they moved with one another and the beat of the music. People were all around them, and she could feel the sweat slowly rolling down her back. Right now though, she didn't care and knew that no one else here cared either. Smiling, she moved closer to Ron and could feel his breath on the side of her face from where they stood and how he looked down at her. With a blush, she held onto his shoulders a little bit more and looked up at his beautiful blue eyes. They were clouded with something, something she hadn't seen in a long time.

Ron could feel her against him and felt half mad. Why had he done this when she had sworn up and down that they were finished forever and never would she give him a chance. He was setting himself up for pain in the long run. With a smile, he tenderly put a hand onto her cheek and stopped moving. As she paused, looking at him confusedly, he took his other hand and cupped her cheeks and lifted her face a bit as he leaned down. Lips pressed against her own softly, eyes closing in the feel of perfection. It was amazing to have her so close and to be able to do this again. However, he pulled back seconds later, looking at him quickly. What was going to happen? What would she do?

Hermione looked up at him as they stopped moving and closed her eyes as soon as he pressed his lips against her own. Hands drifted down from his shoulders to his sides, holding onto them softly. Lips moved under his own, a perfect fit. This was wrong though. She shouldn't be doing this. if she kept this up, she would be heart broken when he left after the mission. By now, they were going to have the proper information any day now and that would be it. He would go away on his own once more. As they pulled back from one another, Hermione's brown eyes opened and looked up at him, breath a little more ragged then normal. Hands didn't move from his sides, and they were still close. Deciding that she would consider her mistakes tomorrow, she went up on her toes and kissed him once more. This was more of a peck before she took his hand and brought him back over to the table. Smiling, Hermione walked to the bar and got them another drink, handing him one as well. This, was going to be the night where she relaxed for the first time and relived all the things she had lost two years ago.

Hours later, Ron carried Hermione into their apartment. She had been cuddly all night and had snogged him several times. From that, he decided that she was much more drunk than he was. Of course, he could barely walk in a straight line, but he could carry her and keep her safe. So that meant that something was going right in his mind. Looking at Hermione as she played with his hair and face, he brought her into her room. Laying her down on her bed, he smiled and leaned down kissing her cheek softly. " Hmmm, I think you should go to sleep now 'Mione. " he said with a drunken grin and smoothed her hair down carefully.

Hermione held onto him and shook her head as she pulled him onto the bed with her. " Nope. I'm not gunna. " she said and cuddled into his side carefully, resting her head on his chest with a content sigh. " Rooooon, why don't we share a bed anymore? You can't be comfy on the hard old couch." she said looking at him with a happy smile and kissed his neck softly. Eyes were slowly drooping closed, but she fought to stay awake, wanting to spend time with her Ron.

Ron looked down at the girl in his arms and waved his wand, changing them both into proper sleep wear. He didn't know what Ginny and Harry were doing and he didn't want to know after the conversation with Harry earlier that day. He covered them both up and held onto her tenderly, " Better? " he whispered and smiled at her cute little nod. " Alright, now, you go to sleep and I'll turn off the light okay 'Mione? " he whispered and turned off the bed side lamp, laying down next to her. Arms were holding her to his chest a little bit, allowing her freedom of movement still. However, when she rolled over to face him, he gave her a small peck on her lips, " Sleep well Hermione. " he whispered tiredly, closing his own eyes.

Hermione lightly smiled at the little kiss and closed her eyes happily. It was nice to be able to curl up in his arms. She had missed the warmth of his body and she had missed the feeling of being cared for. Playing with his shirt a little bit, she finally started to drift off. With a small yawn, she rested her head on his chest a little bit more and kissed his cheek, " I love you Ron. Sleep well. " she whispered and closed her eyes, falling asleep moments later; chest rising and falling in an even sleep pattern.

Ron opened his eyes as she spoke those three words. Did she really? Or was it the drinks coursing through her blood that loved him? This was too confusing! He wanted more then anything to hear that she loved him, but not if it wasn't what she truly meant; that would only entitle heart ache for them both. Holding onto her a little more tightly, he closed his eyes and let his hand run up and down her spine until he fell asleep. Dreams were filled with their future; one of happiness and hope. Yet, the dream turned into a nightmare, filled with wonder and a sense of loss. Then, darkness, and then she hated him once more. What was going on? After the anger, a nothingness consumed his dreams and he slept, dreamless, for the remainder of the night.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Kidnapped

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice! **

_A little bit of an OC Draco I think. I just think he is bitter...Sorry about that._

Body felt warmer than it had in a very long time. Shifting a little bit, she stretched out and opened up her eyes. Brown eyes looked at the shirt of another person. Shifting, she looked a little bit and glanced up at the face. Eyes grew wide as she looked up at his peaceful face. No no no no no! What did she do the night before? Why did her head feel like it was going to fall off of her head. Shaking it softly, she got up quickly, standing up on the ground; freezing. Why was the house so cold suddenly? Grabbing her wand, she walked through the halls. Freezing, she stared, unable to utter a scream before there was a pop and the house fell still once more.

Ron awoke at the loud noise and felt his arms at an awkward angle. Shifting with a yawn, he looked around the room and found no Hermione in bed, or in the bathroom. Frowning, he stood up and walked through the hallways. " Hermione? " he called, looking everywhere he could. " HERMIONE? " he called a little more, panicking now. Finally, he found something, written into the glass of the windows. 'Mud blood scum, Bloodtraitor bum.' Ron frowned deeply and looked at the writing. He didn't know it...Taking his wand out, he waved it and watched a repeat of what had happened within the room in the last few hours. Suddenly, he saw it and frowned. No. No no no no no. How could that have happened?

Ron rushed through the rooms and gathered things, and sent his patronus to Harry and Ginny. He needed to go and find her. He needed to go to the Ministry and get them to help before they were all going to be going down the drain. From now on, they had to keep their looks as their undercover styles and they needed to move as soon as they had her back. Ron ran down the hall of the Ministry, still in his clothing from the night before. As he ran up the stairs, two at a time, he stopped outside of the Minister's office. Knocking, he walked into the room " Shacklebolt, we have a situation. Parkinson. She came into the apartment through the window and found Hermione and I. She waited around until Hermione woke up and took her away. I don't know where. I am scared for her life. There is a lot of things going on right now with the people that they could kill her in seconds. " he said looking at the Minister. They had to get her out of there as soon as possible.

Kingsley stood up and nodded, " I need you to write Malfoy and tell him, as your undercover, that you need to speak with him. Ask him that you want a present for Charlotte. Ask for a slave. Maybe they will give you Hermione for that purpose...Maybe not. But they might tell you something that could tell you where she is. But you have to act casual. I'll send Harry in with you. So that it looks like you talked it all over with him. Understood Weasley? If you mess this up, all three of you could be in jeopardy. " he said and handed him a piece of paper and parchment and an owl. Ron nodded and wrote quickly before sending it off. Harry ran into the room moments later.

" What is the plan? " he asked, out of breath, listening to Ron as he spoke. He nodded his head, " Alright. But what happens if he doesn't do either. If he denies to show or tell us anything? " he asked. That was always a possible factor. That they could be pushed back out of the room and told that there was nothing there. " What if they have already killed her? "

" No. Hermione Granger is not dead. " Ron said with such force, Harry almost stepped back. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. This wasn't true. She wasn't dead. He could feel that she was begging for help. That she needed his help. He could hear her calling for him through the darkness. He took his wand out and started to change the things that had to be changed. As the owl came in he nodded, " Malfoy says that he has something that will give us all a great pleasure. A grand surprise. " he said looking at Harry and Kingsley. " You're sending in back up as well? " he asked and nodded along with the Minister. Good to know, they couldn't take Draco down for the big thing, but they could get Hermione out if something happened.

Taking a deep breath, Ron held onto Harry's arm and apperated them to the house. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the house with his friend and knocked on the door. " Sorry to disrupt you Mr. Malfoy. But I was told that you knew the best things on such matters. " he said with a nod of his head, smiling quietly. Walking with Harry, he stood in the doorway. Everything was different when there wasn't a gathering...

Draco smiled, " Oh yes, yes of course, of course." he said smiling at the two of them " My lovely Pansy brought in a number of girls this morning that would be wonderful fits for you. Some of them you might even remember from our talks and the news. They are horrible creatures..." He added and walked with them over to the ball room. " Sorry about this, but you know, truth potions. " Slipping blind folds over their eyes, he brought them down a number of stairs and finally stopped taking off their blindfolds. He smiled and looked at the cages throughout the large room. " Now, come and take your pick. "

Ron looked at Harry and started to move through the cages. He knew so many of them, huddled up and scared looking. He frowned inwardly as he walked; Luna Lovegood. He paused before that cage. She had helped them so much and they owed a lot to her. But there were so many in here. Harry seemed to be torn as well as he walked. They needed Hermione and whom else? Walking along, he finally found her. She was laying on the cold stone floor, bars around her. Body was battered and bruised, cuts covered her arms and legs. His poor little 'Mione. Kneeling down, he lightly looked at her and noticed that her eyes were closed. Harry couldn't have been right...No. Her chest rose and fell in a steady pattern. " Her. I want her. " he said looking back at Draco who was taking Luna out of a cage as well, and putting a chain onto her wrists for Harry to hold onto.

Draco walked over and looked at her, " The filthy mud blood friend of Potters? " he said with a sneer," I was keeping her to kill her at our next meeting. To show the true power. " he said looking at her and sighed " But a deal is a deal. She is yours, though death would be a good place for her. " he said and unlocked the cage. Walking in, he kicked her roughly in the stomach, her limp body rolling over a little bit. He knelt down and chained her up, " You can drag her. " he said nodding, but frowned as he picked up the girl.

Ron nodded, " Thank you. " he said and looked at his friend, " Found everything you need? " he asked him. Harry nodded and brought Luna along with him. When they were lead back out, they went outside and apperated. Standing before the Ministry, as themselves, Luna gasped. Ron couldn't explain. Holding her close, he ran up the stairs to the medical ward and burst in. Apparently the back up had seen them and sent word. Two beds were ready, people there. Laying Hermione down, he kissed her cheek and was pushed from the room. There wasn't much tell how she would be. They had to get her better, they had to. Going down, he helped Harry get a weak Luna up and lay her down as well.

" It was horrible there you know. " she said, more serious since school ended, " They tried to kill me; but the nargles wouldn't let them. They were brave little things. What about all the others there? What will happen to them? " she asked, grey eyes beginning to close slowly.

Ron sighed, " We'll get them out. I swear, that we will find a way to get everyone out of there before Malfoy does anything else. " he said andcovered her up looking at the people rushing in and out of Hermione's section. Sitting down, he rested his forearms on his legs and waited, scared for her life. What seemed like hours passed and a nurse came over" You can see her now Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. " Ron jumped up and ran to the place, sitting next to her, holding onto her hand. " It's all my fault..." he whispered.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Forgiven

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice! **

" It is not your fault. " came a quiet whisper, her lips hardly moving. Ron was shocked; after all of that, she still didn't blame him and still tried to make him feel better. Ron held onto her smaller hand and tenderly stroked her hair. It just made sense to him, to act like this however strange it was. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. " Alright. " he whispered, " But I still feel bad. " Later on, Ron was woken by a nurse who had come to take Hermione's vitals and make sure she was okay. However, with Ron there, it was difficult to check the pulse on the arm he was holding onto. Ron nodded and got up, walking over to check on Luna. A young man sat with her, blue eyes tender as he looked at her sleeping form. She was much better off then Hermione was.

The dark haired man looked up at him and smiled, " Thank you...thank you for finding my Luna. " the man said, voice thick with a German accent. The man looked at him and nodded his head, " They took her when she was at work. I went to pick her up and everything was wrong. I didn't know where she went. You saved my little Luna. " he said and tears came into his eyes. The young man got up and walked over, hugging him. Ron was caught off guard, but hugged the man carefully, patting his back. " Thank you for her life. " the man repeated again and hugged him tightly. Ron nodded his head a little bit and smiled at the young man. It was nice to know that someone had fallen in love with Luna so much. " You're more then welcome. " he said and put him back into the chair before walking to Hermione.

Now, his girl was up, looking at him with her big brown eyes. Ron sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms. " Shh, it's okay 'Mione, you're here and you're safe. Harry and I wouldn't let you get hurt darling. " he whispered to her, rocking her a tiny bit as he rubbed her back. Finally, he let her pull back and looked down at her small face, she looked pale and broken still; though everything was physically healed.

" Ron...it was terrible. " she whispered, voice cracking from the effort of speech, "He wouldn't stop hitting me. I begged them to stop and they said they were going to kill me. I didn't know if I would ever see anyone again. The only reason they didn't was because someone came down and told him it would have more impact if he killed me in front of everyone. It would give the group more strength. So he used the unforgivable curse on me several times. I was in so much pain...I felt like I was back at the mansion and Bellatrix was trying to take information from me. Only this time you and Harry weren't going to come running in to help me. You weren't going to be able to help me anymore. " she whispered and held onto him once more. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her close once more. Head buried into his chest, holding onto him tightly.

The red-head held onto the young woman and just listened to her words, wanting to take away all the pain. Lips pressed against the top of her head, smelling her beautiful hair. As she started to bury into his chest, he held her tighter and let her fall asleep that way. Laying her back, he got up and found Harry. They talked for a little bit about what they would do and then he went and talked to someone else. With a grin, he walked over to the nurse and spoke with her about how long it would take to bring Hermione home. They would check her her vitals once more and he could take her to their new location as soon as they did so. With a smile, Ron nodded and walked over. As they gave her the okay, he picked her up easily and held onto her as they apperated. The new apartment had everything that they would need; it was much fancier then the other one they had been in. Apparently Harry and Ginny had moved as well...According to what Harry had said.

Hermione awoke in a strange room, looking around a little sacredly. Body sat up quickly, screaming. Body shook as Ron came into the room and hugged her tightly, calming her in seconds. It was just a new place that she didn't remember and she was scared about getting hurt again. But Ron was there, so she knew that it wasn't anything bad. As he explained the move to her, she nodded her head and just lay back, calmed once more. " Ron, I meant to ask you...the night before I was taken. Did we...I mean, I'm not sure if we..." she said, trying to think of how to say it properly.

Ron chuckled at her cute little attempts and kissed her forehead " No Hermione, we didn't shag. We were both really drunk and I doubt we could have figured out what we were doing in the first place. " he said with a smile and smoothed her hair down, sitting at her side. Ron wanted to make sure to keep her safe and wanted to make sure that the young woman next to him would never get hurt again. With a happy smile, he lay next to her and pulled her close to him once more. That closeness made his heart swell and he let his eyes drift closed for a few moments. This was where he needed to be; forever.

-

Hermione awoke the next morning, feeling much better then the day before. It was amazing what a good nights sleep could do for you. Yawning, she turned in Ron's arms and looked up at his face. He hadn't shaved yesterday and red hairs covered his face. Hand reached up and lightly rubbed the prickly parts of the beard and smiled a little bit. He had often done that when they were dating, knowing that she liked the feeling of the friction in the morning. It woke her up quickly and reminded her of her father when he got her up as a child. Yawning, she stood up and pulled a house coat over her PJ's and walked into the kitchen, wand in her hand tightly. She knew the house was grander and also more protected. Going into the kitchen, she got breakfast for them both and set it out for him before curling up on the couch and watching the telly as she ate her eggs and bacon.

Ron walked from the room not long after, shaved and showered. He smiled and walked over to her, sitting down and using magic to get the food to come to him. " Morning 'Mione. " he said tiredly and started to eat, shovelling the food into his mouth. Like always. With a grin at her eye roll he swallowed it down and started to eat a little bit more slowly. She had always been scared of him choking on something or another when he ate things. With a grin, he looked at her once more and finished his food and grabbed their plates. Putting them into the sink, he blinked as an owl flew into the room. Grabbing the animal, he brought him into the living room and took the note.

Dear Mr Walker,  
I hope that the slave I have given you has been effective. If not, then I have a few things that you could do to change the behaviour of such a being. She was always a strong-willed girl but that is easy enough to break I assure you. I would like for you and your lovely wife-to-be to come with Miss Parkinson and myself to lunch. Nothing fancy or formal. Just a lunch between friends. Also, I must ask if you had taken my offer seriously? I am not tyring to pry of course.  
Draco Malfoy.

Hermione shuddered at the mention of herself being strong-willed but remained silent. Taking the note, she turned it around carefully and started to write in her fake hand writing;

Dear Draco Malfoy,  
We accept your offer completely. The girl has behaved well thus far and I believe we have broken her down more then you had done. William and I thank you for the help and we have considered your offer, however we have decided to wait to be wed before committing everything to your work. Lunch would be lovely, and I am sure that it will be a pleasant change for us. We will meet you at a French restaurant on Loranne street at 12 sharp.  
Yours,  
Charlotte Simpson.

Ron looked at her, " Have you gone bloody mad? He tried to kill you? Why the bloody hell would you-" he said but watched the letter fly off with the bird. Frowning, her glared down at the girl who looked at him innocently. This was foolish, he was going to get them both killed! Sighing a little upset, he looked at her and saw the fear in her own eyes. Sitting down, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her a bit, " I know why you did it, but don't next time. We can turn them down you know. " eh whispered softly.

" I know, but not until we get what we need. Then, we can arrest them and go our separate ways again. " she said quietly and lightly got up, smiling at him. " I'm going to go and get ready. We need to be there in two hours. " she added and walked into the bathroom quickly, locking the door behind her. Right now, she wished she could prolong the work to just stay with him longer.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Dinner Out

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

Walking into the shower scared her a little bit. It was a small space and she felt like there was going to be something else coming from the top of the shower. Eyes closed a little bit as she let the hot water flow over her. With a small smile, she washed her sore and battered body. It was hard to do this, for there was pain all over her nerves, dark bruises covered her usually clear skin. It meant that she had to make sure she cleared this all up before they went out. If Malfoy saw the bruises on her, then he would start to think about things and that wouldn't be good. He might guess what was happening. Stepping from the shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, drying off. Stepping out with the towel around her, she walked into the room and found all of their things there once more.

Ron looked through the closet as she walked in and blushed bright red. " Er...Um..." he said and looked at her before looking away, " I'll, uh, let you get ready..." he said quickly and walked out of the room. It wasn't that it was unpleasant for him, it was just strange. He hadn't seen her in that way for years and he didn't want to get her angry with him. Especially not if Malfoy had hurt her so much. Ducking out of the room and closing the door, he walked into their living room and sat down, running his palms over his jeans. " Bloody hell..." he muttered and waved his wand, grabbing a glass of fire whiskey. Running a hand through his bright red hair, he rested his arms on his legs and just tried tot think about everything.

Hermione stood, frozen to the spot as Ron ran out of the room. Well, that was one of the most awkward things for her lately. As she started to find her things, she finally changed into something nice. With a small smile, she walked into the living room and looked at him. He still looked the same, except that he was a tiny bit flustered. Smiling, she turned around, the bottom of her dress flaring out a little bit, " Does it look okay? " she asked with a smile, fixing the white dress. Grabbing a black belt, she put it around the seam at the top and put it around and grabbed her bag. Grabbing her wand she changed her looks to the red hair and pale skin, glad that the bruises were covered up easily. Smiling, she put on a small coat(unsure of the weather) and walked over to the kitchen, " Go get dressed. We should be there before they get there. " she said with a shrug as she finished her glass of juice.

Ron nodded his head and walked into the room. Sticking his head out he smiled, " You look good. " he said to her before hiding within the room and changed into a pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt. Nothing too formal, but nothing too slacking. With a grin, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle, " Now my wife to be, how did you like the gift I was supposed to give you? " he asked with a grin, laughing as he pulled back and leaned against the counter. " Just so we are on the same page. " In all honesty, he never wanted to think about his 'Mione in that kind of situation again. Looking at her with a smile, he walked over to his wand and changed his own looks once more. With a smile, he walked back to her and fixed a little bit on her face. " You had freckles remember? " he said and scattered a few across her cute little nose.

Hermione laughed and nodded her head, " Of course, of course. " she teased with a smile and played with her ginger hair before finally curling it and pulling it up into a fancy ponytail. With a smile, she grabbed his hand and walked with him towards the door. As a second thought, she waved her wand quickly and muttered protection spells. They didn't need unwelcome visitors again right? With a smile, she walked out of the apartment once more and walked with him over to the stairs. Looking at them, she walked down silently and outside. When they walked out, she blinked a few times at the brightness of the sun. It was strange to be out after so long in the apartment and darkness. Smiling at him, she allowed him to apperate them out of the side ally way to the place they had decided upon.

Ron blinked after the apperation and walked up to the restaurant easily. Stating Hermione's name, the greeter lead them to the table outside where others were already sitting and eating happily. With a smile, he pulled her chair out for her and then sat down next to her once more. As the waiter came back, he looked and ordered a bottle of wine for them all, knowing that Malfoy would probably expect it. With a smile, Ron looked about the summery area and couldn't help but smile. How on earth had she learned about this place? With a small laugh, he looked at her and noticed the raised eyebrows. " Sorry, just thinking of you searching for places that would be good for you to eat out when you needed to. " he teased with a smile and sat back, head leaning against the wall behind him.

Hermione put her napkin on her lap and smiled as she crossed one leg over the other. This worked out a lot better then she had thought in the first place. Resting her head upon her hand, elbow resting on the table, she looked at the young man before her. Suddenly, he grabbed her hands into his own and leaned in, kissing her . Eyes grew wide before they closed softly, simply kissing him back. A person stood behind them and cleared her throat. As she pulled back, she turned to look up at Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. With a smile, she waved to the chairs, a blush upon her face, " Sorry about that..." she said quietly, slightly embarrassed that Ron would do that so suddenly to make it look okay. Holding onto his hand, she played with his fingers nervously as she looked at the people who had taken her captive only a day before.

Draco smirked and shook his head, " No no, not a problem. I know how it can be to be around a pretty young woman that often. " he said with a smile and took her hand, kissing her fingers with a smile. As the young woman lightly blushed, he pulled out Pansy's seat and let her sit down before sitting as well. Taking the glass of wine that was poured for him, he sipped it with a smile, " Wonderful location Miss Simpson. " he said with a nod of his head, " Even if it is for muggles. " As he sipped his wine, the group spoke about things of a more light-hearted nature, leaving the work of their group to another day. As he sipped his drink, their plates now empty and their stomachs full, he smiled at Hermione, " How is that mud blood slave your lovely husband gave you? Put in line yet? " he asked with a smile and looked at the girl carefully.

Withholding the need to throw up at the mention of what would have been her life, she lightly shrugged her shoulders, " She is doing as well as expected. You beat her down pretty well though, she was out cold almost all day yesterday. This morning when she awoke, she tried to fight, but it was easy to get her under control once more. Thank you very much for all of that though. " she sia with a nod of her head, " We're using her very well for a number of things. Right now, the muggles in the building have no idea what is going on. " she said, the lie coming from her lips effortlessly. With a grin, Hermione lightly looked at Ron and watched his head bob up and down with a nod.

As they finished the lunch date, Draco pulled Ron aside and dropped his voice, " I need your help. You and your friend. What I talked to you about, about our Lord, it is happening faster then I thought. I need you both to help me gather things to bring him back; things that will make sure he is strong enough and able to survive this world with Potter running around still. We'll make him stronger then ever before, split his soul again. He said there was something new he had learned in death, a way to avoid it forever. " he said to him, Ron making mental notes while Hermione and Pansy talked. It was too rich to hear this; they could bring him down with these words. Draco looked at him, almost scared, " If I don't do this right, he said he would haunt me and kill me in the night. I can't let that happen Walker, I have too much to live for. " he whispered looking over at Pansy and shuddered, " My parents have arranged a marriage for me already. With a Greengrass girl. She is a cute thing, but so young. Not get graduated from Hogwarts. I-I have to keep her safe, keep her from turning into the mess my own mother turned into. Went mad when father was taken away from her. Never the same after that..." Ron felt a pang of guilt, but nodded once more, " I'll try and help you, but I don't know if my Charlotte with be so happy about it. But I can try. " he said nodding his head.

As he walked back over to her, Hermione took his hand with a smile and lightly walked with him, splitting away from the other two. " An air-head, complete and utter airhead. " Hermione muttered to him, talking about Pansy. The girl only talked about make-up and how cute the boys looked. Frowning, she walked over to their apperation spot and apperated to the outside of the building, going in the back way. As they went inside, she changed her looks and sat down on the couch carefully, flipping through her book. " Anything interesting told to you?" she asked looking at him easily, a smile on his face as his red-hair came to him once more. As he sat down next to her, she moved to give him more room onc emore and smiled at him carefully. It was nice to have all of this going so well.

Ron shrugged and repeated what Malfoy had said and then took the memory from his mind carefully, puttig it into a little bottle and putting it in the secret stash of them, glittering silver. As he got up, he smiled at her softly and grabbed them drinks, sitting back down. " So, any plans? " he asked looking at her. Hermione shook her head. In the end, they curled up watching a movie, just like old times. As the movie ended, Ron shifted a little bit and felt Hermione's sleeping form against him. He picked her up and was surprised as her arms went around his neck quietly. Eyes opened as she looked up at him. Seconds later, lips were against his own. Eyes closed after the shock had passed, surprised, kissing her soft lips happily. This hadn't happened where they were both full of consent and themselves in years. He had missed it. All the other girls, they were nothing like her, nothing like the people that he had dated. She was sweeter and smarter and her gentle kisses were never needy or begging for love. They just gave the love that they wished for.

Pulling back, brown eyes looked at him tiredly. A smile fell onto her lips, " Night Ron. " she whispered and kissed him once more before he lay her down on her bed and covered her up. With a smile, she kissed his cheek and lightly fixed his hair before rolling over and hugging the edge of her pillow before falling asleep. Ron couldn't help but grin as he left the room and walked into the spare bedroom and lay on the bed sleeping. It was amazing to be in a bed again and he was glad to have the chance to sleep in the spare room. Besides, it was safer then out in the middle of the living room...Dreams were filled with memories of himself and Hermione; eight years together...


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Perfection

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

It was strange how quickly time could pass. Things between themselves and the Death eaters was much the same. They were trying to find out when and where they were going to bring the Dark Lord back, but no one seemed to know anything and Malfoy avoided the subject. However, he looked much more tired and worn lately. That had to mean something right? Along with the lack of changes between the groups of good and evil, since that night a few months ago Hermione and Ron hadn't been on the same page of their relationship. Things were too complex and too difficult to understand at the moment. No one knew what was going on and no one knew what they would do the next day. Having a relationship with your partner wasn't the kind of thing that most let happen right?

As they sat on the couch, a tray laying upon the table before them, a knock came on the door. Hermione looked at Ron and carefully stood up, walking to the door. Looking out the magical peep hole, she smiled and put her wand down a bit. " Harry and Ginny. ' she said to Ron as she opened the door and let the two into the room. As they walked in, she closed the door and moved the tray into the kitchen, sitting down next to Ron once more.

Harry and Ginny both stood, looking ready to jump onto the other two with their happiness. "What?" Ron said looking from one to the other. Without speaking, Ginny broke into a huge smile and hugged Hermione tightly as the older girl stood up and almost squealed with happiness for the other two. Laughing, she kept holding onto her hand and looking at something that was clearly unseen to Ron. Frowning, he stood up and looked at the group of three. " What the bloody hell is going on? " he asked, feeling left out of the secret. However, he didn't need to speak as he caught a glance at a ring on Ginny's finger. Looking at Harry he didn't know whether or not he should throttle the guy or hug him. Deciding that making Harry a real part of the family was better, he walked over and hugged him happily. " Congrats man. Welcome to the family. " he said with a laugh.

Harry laughed and waved his wand, glasses of fire whiskey appearing before them. Hermione lifted her glass, " To Harry and Ginny Potter. " she said with a smile and drank her own with everyone else. The group went out shortly after for dinner and to celebrate the wonderful union of Harry and Ginny-finally. It was nice to be able to sit together once more, able to talk happily and pretend that nothing was wrong. That there wasn't anything the matter anymore. With a smile, Hermione finished her food and went off with Ginny to the bathroom, but more to gossip and plan about the wedding.

As the girls left, Harry looked at Ron as they drank the muggle wine that they had gotten for them. " Ron, I have to ask you a favour mate. I don't think I can go through with something that Kingsley wanted me to do. Ron, they had wanted me to go into Draco's mansion as a different person. To remain there and get information out of him. He is about to go someplace else, they aren't sure where, but he was looking for a trusted person to go with him. If he leaves, we could loose everything we have worked for. " he said looking at Ron, " I know you are as capable or more so for this task. I can't leave Ginny after proposing mate. You told me yourself, I couldn't hurt her again. Could you...I mean with everything that has happened with you and 'Mione would you..." he said looking at him.

Ron swallowed the wine quickly and nodded his head a little bit. " Alright mate. I'll do it. I owe you that much for the things I said to you a few years back and the way you have always stuck your neck out for me. Keep Hermione safe no matter what okay? I want to come back and find her all in one piece. " Ron said and lightly clapped his friend on the shoulder before hugging him slightly. It really was amazing to be given such a chance, but it also meant that he had to leave Hermione just after finding her. But he would keep in contact. he wouldn't give up that easily. Not this time around.

Hermione sighed as she leaned against the sink. " I don't know what it is Ginny, but something is really bugging Harry. He didn't seem as happy as he should have been right? " she asked with a sigh and shook her head. What was going on with her good friend? Was there something he wasn't telling them? Was it something horrible? Licking her lips, she looked at the floor silently. However, when Ginny poked her side, she looked up once more, " What? " she asked, clearly gone in her own thoughts.

Ginny laughed, " I said to stop worrying. " she said with a smile and shook her head softly, " Now, what is going on with you and Ron? Have you two finally admitted to each other that you like one another or are you still pretending that you hate each other? " she teased with a smile and fixed her hair as she looked at her friend, playing with the ring on her finger softly. It was strange but amazing at the same time. Happily, she took her friends arm as they started to walk from the room.

" Well, I don't know. We've kinda been together, but it isn't anything like you and Harry. We don't snog or shag. Just act civil to one another now. Much more then normal. I am glad that it happened. " she said with a smile but fell slient as they walked to the table once more and sat down. The boys were laughing and joking around now, talking about something that they had been left out of. After almost an hour of sitting there talking, they both decided to go their own ways.

Ron smiled at her and apperated them back to the flat. As they got there, he was over-come with emotion. His best mate and his sister were about to get married and he was about to set out into one of the most dangerous positions he would ever be in. As she walked around the flat, and pulled her hair out of the clip he couldn't help but smile a bit. When her back was turned, he wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed a few kisses to her neck. The girl turned and looked up at him slightly shocked. However, shock changed as their lips met in a flurry of passion. Hands clawed at one another. Fingers never stopping. They had been apart for so long, they didn't remember what it was like to be together. What it was like to have one another perfectly. Hands shook from passion as shirts were pulled off, scattered over the floor. Ron leaned down and pressed kisses to her neck and collar bone. Small moans fell from his angel's lips, hands roaming his skin, finger nails clawing at him from the feeling. Picking her up, his hands held onto her perfect little arse and he carried her into the bedroom quietly. He lay her down and started to resume his new exploration of her skin. Tongue darted out as he bit down upon her collar bone, bound to leave a little mark upon her skin. He needed to mark her as his once more.

Hands, roughened from his years of Quidditch, rubbed her skin before reaching up and pulling her bra from her thin frame. There were no words, but none were really needed at the moment. Looking into her dark brown eyes, he gave a smile and kissed her deeply, tongue slowly opening her lips. That was all she needed to begin battling with his tongue, wanting to show him the love that had been pushed down but now flared up. She had sworn this would never happen again, but she couldn't contain herself. He drove her utterly mad. Teeth bit his tongue softly, sucking on it as she elicited a moan from him. As air started to lack, she released him and gasped for air, chest rising and falling quietly. Looking at him, his eyes were clouded with lust. Sitting back a little bit, he took her breasts into his hands and rubbed them softly and shivered at the feeling. Hermione held back a cry of lust as he rubbed her, and her eyes slid closed. God, it felt amazing. She had been without a mans touch since they broke up, but he seemed to be as confident as ever.

Ron had finally taken control of the only girl he ever wanted to spend his life with. The only girl that he ever wanted to love and take care of. With a small moan, he rubbed her soft skin, knowing that it could be a while before their next shag. She could kill him after what he was about to do... Groaning, he lowered himself and pressed kisses to her skin and started to lick and suck her tender breasts, delighting in the noises that she gave to him, the way her hands found his hair and pulled it slightly. With a smile, his eyes closed once more and he just relished the feeling. Moving down, he kissed her stomach and looked up as he reached the top of her bottoms. Blue eyes looked up at her own. A small nod sealed the deal and he pulled them down along with her knickers. A small smile fell onto his lips and he moved slowly, rubbing the inside of her thigh. Slowly, he started to kiss and lick her lower lips before feeling like he was going to burst. Moving up once more, he kissed her deeply and helped her to rid himself of the last of their clothing.

Leg wrapped around his waist as he seemed to prepare himself. Eyes looked up at him, smouldering with need for him. How could she have been foolish. That he had never loved her. There was something else, there had to be. Fingers held onto his broad freckled shoulders as he slowly moved into her. A loud moan fell from her lips at the feeling. It was so long between their last night together and she couldn't help but feel more loved then ever before. Rocking her hips to go with his own, she could see the sweat rolling from both their bodies. His hair was no longer as feathery between her fingers but more slick from the sweat. Breathing quickened and she could feel a fire moving through her body. His hand moved down and he skillfully rubbed her small nub, making her call out, " My God! " she screamed, digging her nails into his shoulders. Eyes closed as she moved. " Ron...I...Ron..." she panted and looked up at him, her eyes attempting to tell him what simple words could not.

" Fucking hell 'Mione. " he moaned out as he moved, a single arm keeping him above the perfect girl beneath him. Chest rose and fell faster. Looking down at the girl when she attempted to speak, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. " Come on 'Mione. " he whispered into her ear huskily, " Let go. Let go with me. Forget everything. " he purred into her ear and he could feel his own climax coming any moment. He was trying to hold out, he wanted her to get the full pleasure out of all of this. He bit her ear lobe with a small smile and kissed her deeply. He shifted and she gave a little yelp. He looked at her, scared to hurt her, but only pleasure was there. Moving in the same manner, he gave a small smile and kept rubbing. Within seconds of this new movement she arched her back, screaming out his name. The feeling of her climax drew his own, and his hips became almost automatic as they moved, more slowly into her. " Hermione..." he groaned out and had to pull his other hand up to keep his body from crushing her when their climaxes ended. Breathing came fast as he rolled from her and pulled her closer to him.

Hermione had been filled with shock and wonder at the sudden release of emotions, but it didn't matter now. Nothing else mattered. They had finally come to terms with everything that had happened. Finally come to terms with their true feelings. With a smile, she lay, curled up under her covers, wearing one of his old Chudley Cannons t-shirts and her knickers, and had never felt more comfortable. She was curled up in his arms, he breathing still a little more rapid from the actions that had finished only moments ago. Eyes slowly started to close as she turned to cuddle into his chest, finally falling asleep against him happily.

Staying up late into the night, he simply watched her, playing with her hair quietly and drawing simple patters upon her soft skin. He hadn't told her anything about it. He wasn't going to really tell her much else. He just needed to leave and hope that she would forgive him when he got back. It was a risky thing after the last time, but it was for work wasn't it? It would be better wouldn't it? Sighing, he grabbed the letter that an owl brought in. The Ministry.

"Dear Ronald Weasley,  
We received the letter from Mr. Potter that told us you have agreed to take his place in accompanying Draco Malfoy abroad. We commend you on this point, but we must also warn you of the dangers. If he finds out your true being, you could be murdered or tortured and leave the rest of your partners in grave danger. We will stretch our protection as far as possible, but it is mainly up to you to keep the proper airs and story. If you are serious about this task, you must contact us as soon as you receive this letter. We will arrange everything for your travel and brief you at 9 o'clock am tomorrow morning before you leave with Mr. Weasley.

Once more, we commend your loyalty to this work and we wish you the best of luck.

Kingsley Shacklebot  
Minster of Magic"

Ron sighed deeply and waved his wand, grabbing the paper and quill that came. Shifting, to avoid waking Hermione up, he wrote a note, agreeing to leave at nine the next morning. Sending it back, he wrote a second, much longer letter, explaining everything to Hermione. She deserved to know the truth about their last break-up and about why he wouldn't be there when she awoke. Leaving the letter from the Minister as well, to back up his case, he put them on the bedside table and slowly fell asleep, holding his girl within his arms.

-

The next morning, Hermione woke and stretched. The curtains were moving slowly in the lazy breeze. Yawning, she rolled and found the spot next to her empty and cold. With a small frown, she stood up, and memories flooded her. Grinning, she grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on under the t-shirt and walked through the house. " RON? " she called, finding no answer. Walking back, she found the letter. Beginning to read it, she sank to the floor, tears running down her face. How could he? How could he do this all over again? Tears flowed like a river as she threw the letter to the ground and crawled up onto the bed, just sobbing. How? Was she only worth a one night stand? Only worth a single night of passion and love? She felt sick, she felt like another person. He had tossed her aside again, like a used rag. It meant nothing to him did it?


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Reflection

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

_Was pointed out to me that I hadn't talked much about the first break-up or what had happened according to Ron's letter. Hope this helps to smooth things a tiny bit :)_

How the bloody hell could he have done this to her again? He had just won her trust back and here he was, in the middle of no where, with Malfoy. Yeah, smooth move Ron. Sighing deeply, he flopped down on the bed of the hotel that Malfoy had put them into. Their rooms were connected through door way and he could hear him in there with someone, talking in low voices. Tears welled in his eyes. He missed his 'Mione and was scared that they wouldn't see each other after he got back...if he got back. All he knew was that from here on in, he was William Walker. That was it. No one else, Ron was just an under shadow until he could return home.

Eyes fell closed as he lay upon the bed. He had done this before and it had been two years since he had seen her. He had broken her heart and watched her crumple and fall. They hadn't spoken and had avoided one another at all costs. Hard when Ginny and Hermione had been at school together and the family had asked where she was. The memory was still fresh, though he had never really been able to admit it to her...

_::FLASHBACK::_  
_It had been months since they had seen each other and it had ended in a fight. Had ended in yelling at her about why she wanted to stay in the school where so many had died. He had stormed off in a huff and they hadn't really gotten along well. Now, he regretted it. As he sat down to write her a letter, to explain that he was sorry, Seamus' owl came through the window with a letter;_

_"Ron, _  
_A few of us are going out for drinks. Wanna come? _  
_Seamus"_

_Staring at the note, he stood up and changed into more casual clothing. He wrote back and apperated to the location. Greeting the guys with a smile, he walked with them into the Leaky Cauldron and they started to drink. What had started out as a few friends just sipping Firewhiskey had turned into a full out race to see who could down more without throwing up or passing out. So far, Seamus and Ron were neck in neck. However, Seamus let his head hit the table after his 13th glass. Ron, to add pain to the injury of loosing, picked up the half empty glass and downed it along with his 14th. He slammed the empty glass down and those who were still awake enough to tell, clapped and whooped. With a drunk grin, he stood and put money onto the table. Standing, he apperated to his flat and looked around. Walking to the table, he looked at the beginning of the letter that was written. What had happened with all of that before? What had he been trying to do?_

_He sat down in the chair and looked at the note. With a smile, he decided to finish it up._

_"Hermione,_  
_I don't know how to tell you this, but something has happened. I can't deal with all the waiting between seeing you. I'm sorry. Maybe we can get things rolling again after you're done school._

_Ron."_

_It sounded okay to him really, though in his drunken state anything would. What day was it anyways? Why had so many people been out? Since their fight, he hadn't really kept track of the dates and days blended together. Folding the letter, he gave it to the owl and stood up with a yawn. Walking into the bedroom, he flopped onto the bed and fell asleep._

_The next morning, an owl sat on his shoulder, pecking him for food and to take the letter. Pushing the bird off, he sat up once more. Yawning, he held onto his throbbing head and took the letter, noticing Hermione's writing in a second. Had the letter been sent before he left? Were they okay now? Noticing the date in the top corner he frowned. December 26th? Boxing Day? How had he forgotten Christmas? Sighing, he looked at the letter;_

_"Ronald, _  
_How dare you! How dare you do something so rash and horrible! A few lines to end the relationship you claimed to love more than anything else. A few lines to send the "girl of your dreams" off so that you could do along and shag someone else? So you could do something else? What in the world could have come up that was more important then us? That came between us? How could you Ronald? How could you do something so...so...stupid. You're a complete prat! I never thought this would happen. Don't bother to write anymore, don't bother to come and see me. Tell your family what you wish, but give them my best regards for the last time. I hate you Ronald Weasley. You and all the little sweet nothings you spoke of to get into my heart and soul. I. Hate. You._

_Hermione."_

_Pain coursed through him as he read the words. What the bloody hell had he sent her? What had he done to his sweet girl? How? How could this have happened? Reading the words again, pain was replaced with anger. No. This wasn't his fault. She had started the fight months ago and had not made a move to speak with him. Standing, he walked to the fireplace and threw the letter into it. The rest would stay as they were for now, but he refused to look at them again. Too much anger and pain filled his heart to realise that he might have done something._

_::PRESENT DAY::_  
Eyes opened up as the door to the connecting room swung open. Sitting up, he looked at Draco Malfoy. " Anything the matter? " he asked, faking concern. At the shake of the head, he gave a small nod. " Alright. So what are we doing here again? "

Draco smirked, " Getting the last of the things to properly access Voldemort after death to bring him back to us. Not getting cold feet are you Walker? " he asked with a smirk as he sat down in a chair and looked about the room, " Where's your pretty bird? Didn't fancy the trip? Or is she out? " he asked with a smile.

Ron felt the urge to punch him in the face but held back; for the sake of the work he needed. " No, she didn't feel up to it. Spending time with her friends and family. You know, just resting and probably planning the wedding, and shopping us into bankruptcy. " he said with a laugh and shook his head with a smile. He just hoped Hermione was okay...

" What do you mean Kingsley? Why would you do that? Don't you know what could happen! If he is discovered! He's never been undercover! " she snapped, fists pounding against the Minster's desk. The man behind it simply looked at her and shook his head. Hermione had come here after reading both letters and had been fuming. She was still in her night clothes and didn't show any sign of leaving without proper answers or a location of her current boyfriend.

Kingsley waved his wand and a chair pulled closer, " Sit Granger. " he said a little coldly as he fixed the things on his desk. As soon as the youth sat he looked at her intently, " Weasley knew what he was getting into. I thought you had talked about it all honestly. Than again, there wasn't much time. He'll be safe; I assure you of that. Right now, Charlotte needs to keep up her wonderful manners and talk to the Deatheaters. Do what you normally do. They are bound to have more meetings. Relax. When he gets back, I assure you will be the first to know. " he said and looked at her before looking at the papers on his desk " You may leave. And change Granger, before you return. "

Hermione huffed and stood up, apperating from his office. Walking into the flat, she started to kick things that came into her path. Chair, table, walls, doors. Sitting on the bed, she burst into tears once more. Pain was raw at her heart and she felt like she was going to blow up any moment from the built up anger. How could he? Again and again she fell for him and again and again he took her heart and left. Not anymore. This time, he wasn't going to get back into her mind. He could crawl back and she was going to kick him to the curb after socking him and Malfoy. Standing, she changed into a proper attire for work and went back to the Minsitry and into her office. Harry and Ginny came in shortly afterwards and sat down in the chairs before her desk.

" Hermione, we need to tell you something..." Harry said looking at her but was slienced with the look he was given. A hand rose and she looked at them seriously, " Ronald has left. Until he is returned, we keep up. Upon his return, I'm asking that he or I are transfered from this mission. I refuse to work with someone so...flaky. " she said coldly and didn't notice the look that Harry and Ginny shared. Looking at them she frowned, " Now, no more talk about him incase someone over-hears. Understood? No mention of Ronald Weasley from this moment on. " she said, glad to be able to keep things under control for a little while longer. Work was the one thing she seemed to be able to keep constant control over.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Closure

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

They meetings that they attended were long and boring. They no longer had dinners and all the Death eaters were anxious about something. They didn't seem to want to talk or gather in large groups for too long. It bothered Hermione. She had no idea what was going on with them but if they were scared than anything could be happening to them. Closing her eyes for a few moments, she took a deep breath and looked in the mirror of the loo she was standing in. Harry and Ginny were out there still, they had each other. They could rely on one another. Now, she had no one. Her parents didn't understand what she was doing and Harry and Ginny were wrapped up with each other. Eyes closed tightly as she gripped the edge of the sink. She had been sick for days after he left and had been to a doctor. They said it was stress and that she needed to rest. Little did they know that her form of rest was completely different than their own.

Sitting down on the edge of the tub, she rubbed her forehead, red hair falling over her face a little bit. She knew that Ginny and Harry thought she was pregnant, she knew that is what other people thought as well. But they didn't get it. They didn't understand that she had been to the doctors and had all the possible tests done. Everything came up negative, and she knew that Ron would have never do anything unsafely. It just wasn't how they acted with one another. Shaking her head, blue eyes looked at the mirror once more. She couldn't think about this now. She needed to get back out there and act as everyone else. Standing up, she ran some water and wiped her face before walking out. She found her friends and gave a small smile before walking over to where a group of people were sitting, sipping fire whiskey. That was something else that changed with Malfoy's departure; no more fancy things. Just whatever was thrown together to drink. Sitting down in the seat offered, she took the drink and sipped at it, the burning numbing all the feelings.

" So, Charlotte, how is that darling bloke of yours? I haven't seen him around. you two aren't fighting are you? " Pansy Parkinson asked, looking at the girl over her drink a sly smile on her face. If they were fighting, she would attack the chance to get the man. He had been rather pleasent when he was tispy last time they spoke.

Blue eyes hardened and glared at her, " No we're not. In fact, he was given the highest honour of accompanying Mr. Malfoy on his mission. It seems that we're, highly, regarded amongst his ranks. " she said with a smile and pushed the red hair over her shoulder with a small smirk. The look the other girl gave her was enough to make her want to laugh and taunt her more. However, Harry and Ginny were walking towards her and she stood and excused herself from the table walking over. " Gwen, you two aren't leaving are you? " she asked looking at them carefully. Ginny nodded her head and smiled, " 'Friad we are. We have some things to plan. Would you like to come with us? " she asked with a smile. Nodding her head, she grabbed her sweater and pulled it over her dress as she walked with them to the door and they apparated together to the flat. Sighing, she walked into their kitchen and changed her looks as she got a glass of water.

Ginny followed her into the room, " Hermione, talk to me. You're my best friend and you've been acting like you hate the world for some reason. I really am worried about you. Please, please talk to me or Harry. We're concerned. " she said quietly, putting a hand onto her friend's arm. As Hermione turned, about to snap at her, she looked up at her, brown eyes pleading with her. Standing there, she felt Hermione crumple and pull away from her. She shook her head and ran into the back room and closed the door, sitting down on the floor and just crying. Sighing, she walked out to Harry, " Talk to her. She can't talk to me..." she whispered, " He's my brother. I would defend him too much. "

Harry gave a sigh and walked to the room, knocking before opening the door quietly. Walking into the room, he sat down next to her and pulled her into his side, letting her cry quietly. How many times had he done this with her at school? When Ron was acting like a part and trying to get under her skin. He sighed quietly and rubbed her arm as he held her close, and kissed the top of her head. " Come on Hermione, it'll be okay. You're going to do great. He-he doesn't know what he is missing. " eh whispered, scared to tell her the truth in this moment. If she knew that he had asked Ron to do this for him, so he could keep Ginny safe, she would kill him. She would hex him into next week.

Hermione clung to him sobbing. " I just don't get it Harry! We were doing so well, everything seemed good. And than he disappeared. " she sobbed and held onto him tightly and closed her eyes, " I can't forgive him this time. I'm done. I can't do this anymore." she sobbed and shook her head, and pulled from him. Standing, she sat down on the bed, body shaking from the force of her sobs. Harry stood up and walked over to stand before her. He sighed and hugged her close, " Hermione, stop. " he whispered but she pushed him back. " Go away Harry. Go and take Ginny out. I'll be fine. Trust me. " she whispered quietly and listened to him leave.

Standing, she walked to the desk and looked at the stack of letters there. All the ones she had kept from him. Looking at the stack, she stood up and walked to the fireplace. This time she was serious. She wasn't going to open up to him anymore. Taking the letters, she read each of them as she let the papers fall into the fire. As she got to the last one, she bit her lip and threw it in as well. Empty promises that he wouldn't keep. He was out there shagging someone else, she knew it. As the letters burned, she walked to her bed and curled up on it, opening her book. That was it. Those were the last things that connected them. Maybe it would stop hurting now...

Sitting bolt up, he was covered in sweat. Hair clung to his skin as he panted deeply. " Hermione? " he called and looked around. Than he bit his lip. Crap. Had he really just done that. She wasn't here, he was here with Malfoy. If that guy heard what he said, they were finished. Standing, he paced about the room and rubbed his face. No no no no. That couldn't happen. Nightmares were getting more and more common with him. They often showed the night in the Malfoy Manor when they were hunting for Horcruxes; what would have happened if they had beena few moments too late. Rubbing his face, he looked in the mirror. Who was he now?

Sighing, he stood and walked to the window and looked out. They were in some far off little island. It bugged him to think that they could be gone for months, for years. Hearing a knock, he walked to the door and Malfoy walked in with a girl giggling on his arm. " Come William, we're going out tonight with this lovely lady and her wonderful friend. " he said smiling at him, " Get dressed. It should be a fun night for everyone. A break from our work. " A simple nod seemed to settle Draco's mind and he walked out with the girl. Sighing, Ron dressed and closed his eyes. He had to do this, had to get through it to get back to her. Quietly, he took a chain from around his neck. She didn't know he had taken it from her. Opening the small locket, he looked at the tiny picture of himself and her, laughing, with his sister and Harry on the other side of the tiny heart. He lightly lifted it to his lips and kissed it before he hid it once more and walked to the door where a girl (that reminded him of Lavender) ran to him and clung to his arm, talking non-stop.

After a long night, he walked back to the room and sat down. Draco had kept his girl but he wasn't about to do that. Not to his Hermione. Eyes fell closed and he could see her perfect face. It was like she was right there, right before him. Hands reached out and he could feel the soft outline of her face, could feel her soft cheeks within his own. Opening his eyes, he realised that he was holding onto a pillow and not his (he still hoped) girlfriend. Hermione was his world and he just hoped that she understood everything that had happened. Laying back, he waved his wand and an old notebook flew into his hands. Opening it, he started to write. If he couldn't be with her, he could write everything down (in a letter form) to tell her about when he returned. everything would go in here, even if he wasn't proud of it.

So I feel like the whole relationship that Hermione has with the others is more important now, as well as the way that Draco and Ron get along together. Since they are going to be apart for who knows how long, I figured that they would both cope differently. Comments are always welcome and I hoped you all enjoyed it :) Will update as soon as possible :)


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Sudden Death

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

Blood pumped through his veins, he was running and shooting curses and hexes at the people behind him. He had to get out of there, he needed to get away. If he didn't that was it. He would be a goner and she would never forgive him. Chest heaved and fell as he ran, his black hair flying in his face, sticking to the sweat that was plastered all over his body. Voices were starting to become quieter and he slowed a bit, taking deep breaths.

He needed to keep breathing if he wanted to make it to the foreign Ministry. How could he have been so foolish. How could he have trusted the man that much? To talk freely of his made-up past. However, questions that were posed to him he was unable to answer. He didn't know what to make of them or how to properly answer them. Soon enough he was caught in a web of lies with no way out. He had gotten so far, so very far, and had lost everything for the stupid mistake of trusting him. How could he have gotten stupid. She had warned him to never trust anyone. Especially not Death eaters. Blue eyes looked about and he started to walk, trying to keep quiet. That was when he saw the movement and he took off running, shooting hexes and curses back at the person. How he had gotten all these Death eaters, he wouldn't know. But Ron knew one thing. Get the heck out of there as fast as possible.

Body wove through trees, curses now flying at him faster, people beginning to catch up. How, how could they be getting closer. Then, he noticed the flash of blond and they were standing almost face to face. He skidded to a halt and turned to run but he was caught in a circle of people. A sneer was on the blonde's face. " Bye bye Weasel. Avada Kedavra!" the voice said and the flash of green lit the sky and something hit the ground with a dull thud.

" No. NO!" a young woman screamed, a few people turning their heads in her direction as she stood in the office. The door was closed quickly and her friend wrapped his arms around her tightly. "NO NO NO NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE LYING! THIS IS A JOKE! " she screamed, only muffled slightly by his shoulder and arm. Soon enough, her legs gave way and she sank down onto the chair that she was guided into. Body shook as she covered her face and sobbed.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. But the body was found his morning. Seeing as he had cast the spell, we were unable to change his looks back, but he was identified this morning. They said that he felt no pain, it was a clean shot. " Kingsley said quietly, looking at the sobbing young woman before him. He slowly rose and put a hand onto her shoulder. " He had these things with him. I know it doesn't help but it is something correct? " he whispered and handed her a small box with a notebook, a locket, a picture and his watch within it.

Tears started to flow a new as she looked at the items, holding each in her hands tenderly. Licking her dry lips, she looked at the Minster. " Why? Why did they figure it out? Ron was so close to getting the final pieces together to get them down. He was so close. So very close. He-he was brave and thoughtful. " she whispered quietly as she slipped the locket over her neck and held onto it tightly, feeling the imprint draw a little bit of blood. Eyes closed painfully as she held onto it and thought about him. Never would she see the happy smile, never would she see the glint of the sunlight through his flaming red hair. It was over. Finished. Done with completely. Standing up, she held onto the box and walked from the office to her own. Locking the door behind her, she sat down in the chair he had sat in so long ago. Memories flooded her as she started to look through the journal.

He was honest in here, talking about his feelings and what was going through his mind. More real than anything else she knew. Slipping his watch onto her wrist, she kept reading. Late into the night she sat there and read the entries and watched the passages become longer and longer, keeping track of information that he was collecting. The Ministry must have read it already for she could see things taken out of the passages. They had no right...but they did. He was still working for them in those last moments. Eyes closed and she put the box into a drawer where she kept the last of her special items. Hate for him was gone, replaced with the grief and anger that bubbled inside of her.

Harry knocked upon the door and waited. As it opened, he looked at the girl and hugged her. " Come on, they want you to change him back to himself. They know you are the best at the spell, so they want you to change the one already upon him. Not reverse it but change it to the face we know and love. " he said quietly and helped her out of the room down to a large room on the ground floor. The Weasley's were gathered outside, all crying and mourning the loss of another son. Looking at them she quickly moved into the room and looked at the body, it was almost peaceful. Standing before it, she moved her wand and watched the hair change to it's bright red and everything else change back. Pale skin, freckles, blue eyes, everything perfectly suited to him. Eyes closed as the tears fell once more. Leaning down, she pressed a soft kiss to the cold, dead lips of Ronald Billius Weasley.

Body shook as she stood before the grave, eyes reading the words on the tomb stone. " Ronald Billius Weasley. March 1st, 1980 - November 23rd 2000. A loving son, brother and war hero. Stuck down in the line of work. " she whispered. They had buried the young man days before, yet she hadn't left the spot. She had slept upon a bench in the graveyard. She felt like she was the one responsible for it all. She had lost touch with him and that had been when he got sloppy. Eyes closed painfully and she could see the red hair and happy smile of the day before he left. His sister wouldn't have him at the wedding and Harry no longer had a best man. Everything had fallen apart in a few days.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close. Eyes looked up and for a moment she could have sworn that it was Ron holding her close. That he was there before her. Wiping her tears, she looked up at George who was holding her close to his side. The young woman blinked up at him, unsure what was really going on with the older boy. He had never really talked much to her about serious topics, mostly jokes.

" You know Hermione, you're as much a sister to me as Ginny is. " he said quietly and lightly kissed the top of her head, leading her from the grave sight. " I know that you are upset, we all are. Mum doesn't blame you or Harry. She blames the Ministry. I think you know that as well, don't you. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have helped him " he whispered to her and stopped before another grave, " You have to come to terms with that, as much as Percy came to terms with the fact that he couldn't have saved Fred. " he whispered and nodded towards the grave stone of his twin. Sighing, he knelt down and brushed some dirt from the words, tracing them quietly. " None of you could have done another. It was too late by the time you realised what had happened. You need to accept that as well Hermione. " he added and stood up hugging her close to him, " Come to the Burrow with me. It isn't good for you to be alone now a days. I'm sure that Mum would skin me alive if she knew that I found you here alone. You look bloody awful " he said quietly, a small smile falling onto his lips.

Hermione nodded her head as she looked at the grave stone. He had lost two brothers and he still cared enough about her to try and cheer her up a tiny bit. Smoothing her hair down, she looked at him and nodded her head. " Okay. ' she whispered sadly and took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled through the apparation to the Burrow. The one place that everyone could relate to her a little bit better than her parents. As she walked through the door, Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a tight hug and tried to control her tears as she held onto the young woman in her arms. Hermione held onto her and felt safe enough to cry into the woman's shoulder. It took the pain and suffering away that she felt. To let everything out to the woman who had lost both her sons, both her brothers and probably felt worse than she did.

As she pulled back, the young woman sniffed and have a timid smile. Mrs. Weasley wiped Hermione's tears tenderly and smiled, " They are in the living room with little Teddy and Victorie. " she said and smiled at her sadly. Hermione nodded and walked into the room. Ginny and Harry were side by side, watching the two and three year old run around happily. Teddy's hair was changing colours as he ran while Victorie seemed to be happy to just run from the older boy with giggles. Sitting on the other side of Harry, she curled up sliently and looked at the children. How often had she wanted to have a son and daughter? Both that would look at her with so much love and look at her for support. Now, she was all alone.

As Teddy finally caught the blond girl, she laughed and ran free and climbed up onto Hermione's lap. " Auntie!" she said with a happy smile and hugged the older girl around the middle. Hermione looked at the other two and Ginny smiled sadly, " Yes that's write Vic. That is your aunt Hermione. " she said quietly and lightly ruffled the blonde's hair. Teddy went over and sat down on Harry's lap and rested against him. Hermione smile and held onto the little girl and kissed the top of her head. " You're a lucky little girl Victorie Weasley. You have a wonderful family that loves you so much. ' she whispered and rubbed the child's back with a smile. " You have three wonderful uncles that love you so much and two that would have spoiled you rotten. " she whispered quietly and lightly rocked the child who yawned softly. " I wuv you Auntie. " she whispered quietly as she curled up and rested her head on Hermione's chest tiredly. " I love you too baby girl. " she whispered to the child with a small smile.

So there is a very dramatic and emotional chapter. I cried a little bit as I was writing it. I think that Hermione and George had a good little bonding moment there personally. I felt really bad for them both! So I hope that you all liked it. I think that it was finally time to bring in the little kids to cheer everyone up a tiny bit. I believe I have the ages right, but I am not completely sure. It makes sense really. But, comments and reviews are always welcome! :) Will update tomorrow or later today :D


	20. Chapter Twenty: New Year

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

Gone. In a flash the last year disappeared. Ronald Weasley had died in November and Christmas had come almost a month later. Her parents and his family had gotten together and they had all spoken about everything. Everything that was happening and the trip her parents were taking to the United States(where Hermione contacted the Ministry to keep them safe there). They had talked of only happiness and not about the missing people at the table.

Hermione lay on the couch, her head pounding a little bit from the noise and joy that they had experienced the night before; New Year's Eve. Her family had left this morning to get ready for their trip next week and she was relaxing within the Burrow. Since his death, none of them had really gone on missions. Malfoy knew that they were in there now and it was too dangerous. It was far too dangerous to get into the house again without waiting for a while. Eyes fluttered closed as she rested against the pillow and felt a child jump onto her stomach. Sitting up, she groaned and hugged the little boy that was sitting upon her stomach, hair bubblegum pink. " Auntie, come on! You promised we would play in the snow! " he whined with a smile and bounced on her stomach. Hermione gave a smile and stood up, lifting the child with her. Harry had been looking after him while his grandmother took a well deserved break. She had come the night before and the long week before as well. Now, Teddy was theirs...and from the look of it she had been left to babysit.

She didn't blame them really. Harry and Ginny were engaged and busy with plans for the wedding. Nothing big, but that was never really simple. All of Harry's family was gone and Ginny's was too big to remember all of them. But they were trying to limit it all. But nothing was the same without him. It was on the back of their minds. Neville was Harry's best man and she was the maid of honour. With a smile, she pulled on Teddy's snow suit and pulled on her own jacket and hat. walking out into the snow, she watched him take off running, laughing and have a merry time. Sitting down on the stairs quietly, she watched him run along and caught his hair as it turned fire red. Would her children have been like him? Fire red hair, running through the snow happily. Sighing quietly, she stood and helped him to make a snow man and snow woman with a smile.

After they finished the little boy lay down and made snow angels on the snow and just ran around. As she went to help him up, a snow ball hit her in the back of the head and the snow ran down her shirt. Letting out a yell, she spun around and frowned. Another hit her on the side of the head. Turning she saw the red hair fly behind a tree. It wasn't Ron...it couldn't be. But who was it. Teddy laughed and picked up snow, throwing up and letting it fall down on himself with a giggle. " Look Auntie look! It's like what Uncle George did to you! " he said with a laugh. " Oh, Uncle George? " she asked with a smirk and picked up her wand from the ground. She could see him behind the tree, molding his snow ball. Wordlessly she waved her wand and snow balls rose into the air and began to attack the older Weasley boy.

Laughing, Hermione picked up Teddy and ran into the house with the child. Pulling his snow suit off, she left the snow to melt by the door and set the child down at the table as she started to make hot coco. Moments later, George walked in, covered in snow, shivering. With a smirk, she waved her wand and a fire sprung up into the fireplace and a chair appeared next to it, " Don't mess with me George. " she said with a laugh and poured the three of them hot coco. Sitting next to George, she looked at him with a smile. " You brought it on yourself. Teddy blew your cover. ' she teased softly.

George sipped the warm drink happily, " Yeah I know. I thought he didn't see me. ' he said with a smile and shrugged a bit, " Oh well. You looked upset so I thought you could use some cheering up. " he said with a smile and tugged a strand of her hair. Taking her hand he smiled and then shivered, " You're bloody cold. "he said and wove his wand. One of the typical Weasley sweaters came down and fell onto her lap. With a laugh, she pulled it on and looked at it. A big R was on the middle of the shirt and both of them stopped and looked at it. "I-"they both started but nothing was left to be said. Hermione curled up and tucked her legs underneath the sweater as well and picked up Teddy when he walked over. Both began to tell the child a story until he fell asleep.

"Look Hermione, I know you're anxious about work, but if you ever need some cash or anything-"he said but was cut off by the brunette. " Stop. I'm not taking money from you George. I have my own family to get that from remember? " she asked with a smile but the ginger boy chuckled quietly, " I was going to say that you could come in and work with Angelina, Lee and I. We're going pretty well, but more hands are always good. You would keep busy that way. Keep your mind off of everything, ya know? " he added with a smile and wiped the tears from her cheeks as they fell.

"You and Angelina eh? " she whispered, " I think it is sweet. You two are the best for one another really. You shared the same loss that day...and you share the same goals. You're both sweet together..." Looking into the fire she held Teddy a little more tightly and kissed the top of his head. "You will have kids running around that place, pulling pranks, as soon as you tow settle down. Charlie will probably be the only one without a child...maybe. No one really knows about him huh? " she asked with a small smile, wondering about everything that had happened with the dragon tamer.

George shrugged, " Maybe. I don't really know. Ange never came from a big family; just her and her sister. " he said with a small sigh. He was the one who had grown up with the brothers running around and yelling. What would it have been like if he had been like his girlfriend? Would all this pain still be in his heart? Or would it have been all different? Then again, he would have never had all the memories he did or met all the people he had through his friends. With a small sigh he looked at her with a smile, " I think we'll have a few kids either way. But I'm sure you'll have some to rival mine too. ' eh said with a laugh, waggling his eyebrows at her. "You're amazing with little Teddy there. And Victorie simply loves you. "

Hermione blushed and lightly finished her drink and nodded her head, " They are both good kids. I love them a lot really. I'm just scared that I am going to do something wrong. That they are going to get hurt and I can't help them. " she said quietly and lightly rubbed Teddy's back as he whimpered in his sleep, thumb going into the child's mouth. Silently, she took his thumb out and held him closer. Her parents often did the same with her, when she was his age, to try and prevent an over-bite. Of course, here it wasn't a problem. but she didn't want her little friend getting made fun of like she did.

"Well, I need to get going Hermione. I only dropped by to see if Mum or Dad were home. Had to tell them something. But, I'll just owl them later. " he said with a smile and ruffled the sleeping child's hair. "Tell him that his uncle is going to bring him something special when I come back. " he said with a smile and gave her shoulder a squeeze before walking from the house. Hermione stood up and waved slightly before carrying Teddy up to the room that once belonged to Fred and George. She lay the child down and smoothed his hair from his little face before walking to the room she shared with Ginny.

Sitting on the cot, she looked at the wall of photos. They were filled with their years, laughter and happiness. Her own face looked back at her from a few photos and she closed her eyes. There were too many memories in those photos. All the Weasley's were there on the wall and she wondered how Ginny had manged to look at this wall after Fred's death. Or even now, with the death of her closest brother. Eyes opened and she scanned the walls. It seemed like all the pictures of those two were gone. Empty spaces. It seemed like Ginny tried to take their memories away with their deaths. To keep them from hurting her anymore. Like she did with Ron's letters. Now, she would give anything to have them back in her hands. To read his words once more.

* * *

"Hermione, can you come down here? " Mrs. Weasley called and watched as the girl came into the kitchen, " Do you know why this muggle is here? " she whispered quietly, looking at the man who was standing before the house, a grin on his face. Hermione shook her head and carefully pulled her coat on before walking out. " Excuse me...can I help you? " she asked, blinking a few times. The man looked at her, "Oh, no no miss. Just, thinking. It is a strange looking house isn't it? " he asked with a smile, " Name's O'Connor, Micheal O'Connor. Do you live here Miss? " he added.

Hermione nodded her head softly, " Mr. O'Connor...are you...do you..." she asked looking at him. The man chuckled and took out a wand, " This is the old Weasley place isn't it? " he asked and Hermione nodded, dumbfound, as she brought the young man into the house. Mrs. Weasley quickly started to fuss over the boy who was around the age of her sons she had lost and forced him to sit down and eat.

Hermione gave a small smile as she sat down in the chair. Teddy came running over and climbed up onto her lap. Micheal looked at her, " Your son? " he asked gently, looking at the little boy. Hermione laughed and shook her head, " no no. My friend's godson. His Grandmother wanted a rest and his parents were killed in the Battle at Hogwarts. " she said quietly and held onto the little boy, taking his thumb from his mouth once more, " So I've been babysitting him while everyone was out. He made the lovely snowman you must have seen outside. " she said with a smile and held onto the little boy as he coloured on her lap.

Micheal nodded his head, " Well, that is sweet of you miss. You would be a wonderful mother though. I'm sure your boyfriend-" he said with a smile and the brunette before him blushed and looked down " I don't have a boyfriend...he was killed. He was an auror. " she whispered and the man placed his larger hand over her own. " I'm sorry..." he whispred quietly and lightly smiled, " Say, why don't we go out tonight? I'm sure you could use some cheering up and it is New Years. We could find a dance to go to if you like. " he said with a smile and looked at her with blue eyes that made her blush. They looked so familiar but she couldn't place them. " Sure...I'd like that. " she said quietly with a smile.

* * *

Ooooh dramatic! Fun times outside, family bonding and a mystery wizard who has the hots for Hermione it seems like. Goodness, everything just seems to be happening. No idea what will happen next xD That is a lie actually, I know what I am planning, but I don't know if other people do xD Anyways, will update again today or tomorrow :D Reviews are always welcomed and loved :D


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Date Night

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

" Aren't you taking this a little bit fast? I mean, your last boyfriend was killed in November. It's only been 2 months Hermione. I think that is a little bit too soon to bounce back into the dating game. Especially when it was my brother and we hardly know who this O'Connor guy is. It isn't right and it isn't good. " Ginny said as Hermione was getting ready for her date with Micheal. The red-head felt like her best friend and sister was betraying her in some way.

Hermione sighed, " Ginny, listen to me. It isn't like I am going to hop into bed with this guy. We're going out to a little place in town. You and Harry are welcome to come if you can be spared from the wedding plans. I told you that. Micheal and I, we're just going to be friends. I'm never falling in love again. I got hurt twice, by the same man, and now nothing is bright anymore. So, relax okay? " she asked with a smile and hugged the younger girl as she sat down on the bed. As soon as she spoke those words, for the hundredth time that day, she let Ginny do her make up for the occasion and stood up when she was finished. A simple black dress with flats. Not too much and not to little. Smiling quietly, she turned for the youngest Weasley and smiled at her. " I'm all ready. " she said with a smile and hugged her once more. " Thank you Ginny. "

As the two walked down the stairs, Charlie let out a wolf-whistle at the girl and laughed afterwards. " You clean up nice after all this time. I mean, Christmas was one thing, but you on a date is something else. " he teased with a smile and nudged the girl as Teddy and Victorie ran over and hugged her legs happily. Ruffling the kids hair, she watched as they were both peeled off of her and held by someone who loved them. " I'll be back later. I wont be out too late. " she said with a smile and grabbed her bag and her wand. With a smile, she walked from the room and pulled her coat on at the door. With a smile looked at the snow and couldn't help but smile at the snowman that stood proudly, now decorated with a number of items from around the house.

As she stood a hand slipped into her own and she jumped, ready to hex the person. As she looked at the person, her wand lowered. " You scared me Micheal. " she said quietly and looked at him, " You don't make noise when you walk on snow? " she teased as the older boy chuckled and handed her a single rose. " For you. " he said with a smile and gave a little mock bow before taking her hand once more and walking with her slowly. Hermione blushed and smelled the flower, " The middle of winter and you still flatter me with roses. " she whispered. " My boyfriend...he used to be able to do stuff like that too. I never understood why. "

Micheal looked at her softly and squeezed her hand " He was a lucky guy Hermione Granger. " he said quietly and looked at her softly. " You don't like to talk about him. Every time you do, something seems to anger you or upset you. I didn't know him so I can't tell what it is. " he said quietly and walked with her. As they reached the boundaries of the property he apparated them to a much busier area. Moving from the alleyway with her he smiled softly and lightly walked with her to the place he had picked. "Dinner? " he asked gently, " And maybe a bit of dancing later if you like. Or a muggle film? " he added with a grin as she blushed.

Hermione felt her cheeks flame as she looked at the boy and the size of the restaurant. " I feel under-dressed. " she whispered, " You didn't tell me we were coming someplace this fancy. " Micheal smiled softly and shook his hand, " You are beautiful. " he said gently and moved some curls from her face, tucking them behind her ear, " You should really stop putting yourself down. " he whispered and took her hand once more, bringing her into the room. He spoke with the waiter who brought them over to a table, slightly more excluded than the others in the room. With a smile, he pulled her chair out for her and then sat down next to her once more.

Hermione blushed at all the sweet little gestures and comments. As she sat down and looked around the room Hermione couldn't help but feel a little bit out of place. People were dressed in long gowns and looked like they were going to an awards ceremony or something special like that. As the waitor came around, she watched as Micheal ordered them a bottle of wine and water. With a small smile the young woman looked around the quietly and simply tried to learn about what she was supposed to do. As a hand rested on her knee, she looked at Micheal softly. Normally, she would have slapped someone for being so forward with her, but the smile on his face assured he that there was nothing he wanted from her but her happiness. " I love it here, " she whispered as their food came, " It is really special. I-I never had anything like this before. " she whispered.

Micheal gave her a smile and nodded his head, " It's a place that my family used to own. My Grandparents created it, but they sold it a few years back. But they still treat us like one of the family. " he added with a nod of his head and looked at her " Your boyfriend never took you out like this? That is terrible. I'm sure that there must have been something on his mind all the time. And that doesn't seem right. You are a wonderful young woman. " he whispered and patted her knee as he took his food from the waiter and started to eat. Upon finishing, he ordered them dessert and a small cake was brought out, little sugar roses placed on top. He gave a smile and looked at her, " I was going to buy you a dozen roses, but those would have been awkward to carry around. So I bought you one and hand made you eleven more. "

Hermione looked at the beautiful cake with a smile, " You made these. They are beautiful! They look just like real flowers. " she whispered, her face lighting up. As she cut a small piece from it and he did the same she blinked a little bit. Vanilla cake with a marziapan. How the heck had he known her favourite kind of cake. Looking at him the young man simply smiled and kept eating the cake quietly. Shaking her head, staking it up to just an odd guess she smiled quietly and ate it happily. When they were finished he took his wand out and tapped the cake, watching as it disappeared slowly. " You'll find it in your room probably. Or someplace in the house. " he said quietly and stood up, taking her hand as he put down money. Standing, she walked with him.

The time difference had changed rapidly since the beginning of the night and she pulled her coat closer aorund her body. Micheal looked at her softly and lightly pulled her closer, " Do you want to go someplace else, or should we find something inside to do? " he whispered to her and smiled gently. He would do anything for the young woman but it was really her choice. He cared about everything that she wanted done. Clearing his throat, he looked ahead of them and listened to her voice. Go back to his place? Bloody hell, he should have cleaned up a bit. Nodding his head he smiled and apparted them there. "Well, it isn't much but it's home."

Hermione had nothing in mind with going into his house but to relax and learn more about him that way. As they arrived in the small flat, she looked around a little bit and grinned. It was a place that screamed batchlor pad. Looking around, she listened to him putting her coat away and getting something in other rooms. As she moved through the pictures she smiled happily. There were pictures of him as a child, laughing and playing with parents. All the things were moving and the images showed a lot about him. As she looked at one, something that almost seemed out of place. He was in Gryffindor in that picture. But she didn't remember someone like that. Was he a lot older then her then? That he had left the school before she got there? Frowning the young man came up behind her. "That was my seventh year. " he said quietly and looked down at her " You would have been in your fourth year. " he said quietly, " I wasn't well known. " he said and shrugged a little bit. As Hermione nodded, she turned and looked up at him.

Micheal took her hand and brought her to the couch and waved his wand. Cups of coffee came and a movie went into the television he had in the room. Curling up slightly, Hermione sat on the couch and smiled as a blanket draped over the two of them. Shifting, she leaned against Micheal and looked at the telly. As Hermione moved closer to him, his arm moved around to hold onto her protectively. As he looked down at her quietly and simply took in the smell of her hair. He breathed into it his lungs and smiled at her softly. It was amazing to feel the small body of another person, and the warmth that came from her. With a grin, he smoothed his hand up and down her arm a little bit and shifted to hold her better. As the movie went on and later ended he looked down at the sleeping girl. Standing up, he put an arm under her legs and the other around her back and shoulders. Shifting her to have her head upon his shoulder he apparated her to the Burrow and walked into the kitchen quietly with her. Molly looked over and motioned for him to follow. As they went up, the Weasley's in the house looked over oddly and just watched. With a smile, he brought her to her room and covered her up. Leaning down he smiled and kissed her softly. " Sleep well Hermione Granger. Someone out there loves you. " he whispered and walked from the room and waved to those in the room before apparating out once again.

* * *

So there is the latest chapter! Sorry it took so long to put up! I was so busy with school and all of that. But I hope that it was worth it. Drama is running wild now isn't it? Another man in Hermione's life? And so soon after her boyfriend's death? Is that really what the young woman needs? Who knows? xD Reviews are always welcome :)


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Stranger meetings

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

Footsteps walked down the empty street, stopping in the shadows of a building. Snow had started to fall once more, and it was the perfect night for muggles. A perfect snowy night. As the young man stood outside of a building, he blew warm air onto his hands a little bit. As a voice echoed behind him, hand gripped his wand and he turned slowly. Quickly, he dropped to his one knee, bowing to someone there. "Well? " came the cold voice, still within the shadows. Head lifted and the blue eyes found those of his leader and master. " She knows nothing sir. She is falling perfectly into all of the steps that we have set up. I truly believe that she is going to come along easily. It was perfect timing. Her git of a boyfriend was murdered. That has to mean something for her. She is a marked woman, just like he was. " the man said, a sly smile coming onto his face, " But, those friends might pose problems. " The leader chuckled, " Leave them to me. I'll deal with Potter and the Weasley's. You just focus on the girl. If we can't get her, then we wont have any blood to spill. "

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch, curled up next to Micheal. They had spent the day outside skating and she felt like her body was never going to be warm again. All of this felt so strange. The only time she had smiled and had been happy was when Ron was around. It was almost a void in her heart now that was slowly being filled. That was really strange. It actually hurt her at night, and she would cry herself to sleep still. It was still hard to imagine him gone. But now, Micheal and herself had been spending time together for almost two weeks. That worried the Weasley's but she didn't see anything wrong. He was amazing.

Hermione looked up at him softly and smiled. Maybe this wasn't right so soon after her boyfriend's death, but he made her smile for the first time in a while. He understood her and seemed to know so much about her. Hugging him softly, she lightly held onto the cup of hot coco that was put into her hands. " Thank you. " she said quietly and sipped the drink. Micheal gave her a smile and leaned down, kissing the top of her head, " You are a beautiful skater you know. Even when you're falling down on your butt. " he teased with a grin and kissed her nose with a small smile, "God Hermione, you're freezing! " Hermione blushed a bit, " Sorry...I'm always cold. " Micheal waved his wand and a blanket came over to them. Wrapping her up, he pulled her close to him, rubbing her arms a little bit.

This was all going perfectly. He felt like there was some sort of connection that they both felt. Of course, he wasn't going to do anything that could tamper with what they had made up so far. Friendship, a little bit of flirting, whatever she wanted to call it. But there was something there. Sparks that were flying around the room and combining slowly. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he rubbed them softly before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Now, do you feel better? " he asked with a smile and shifted so that she was settled against him better. Smoothing hair from her beautiful eyes, he looked down at her softly, " You know, you're beautiful. "

Hermione looked up at him and her lips parted slightly. How could he call her beautiful when they had only know one another for a little while. They hardly knew anything about each other and hadn't done anything to make her look beautiful. Shaking her head, he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her closer to him. Lips softly pressed against her own. Shock waves shot through her skin. It was so familiar. It felt like heaven. For a moment, she could see the red-haired man she once knew. Eyes opened and she pushed him back. Hand flew to her lips, simply stopping before them, as though checking that they were still there. " Micheal, we can't. I-I'm cursed. Everyone I date has something bad happen to them. Ron died, Viktor was possessed and almost killed someone and McLaggen threw up. " she whispered, " I can't do that again. Not so soon. "

Micheal simply looked at her, thumb moving over her cheeks silently. He smiled and kissed her again. "I doubt that will happen. " he told her quietly and kissed her forehead with a smile, " Just, don't go tonight. I want you to stay to talk and just hold you. I hate the looks your friends give me when I bring you home. They look at me like a replacement. And I hate that feeling. " he said softly. As she looked up at him, opening her mouth, he kissed her cheek softly. It was something that had to be done. He needed to feel like she truly wanted him in her life. Now, she had a choice to make. Leave, and he would leave her alone, or stay and everything would be blissful from now on. Licking his lips, he looked down at her.

" I want my own room. " she said quietly, " I don't want to do anything though. Please. I can't do that. It took me years to do anything with Ron and I can't feel like I am whore for doing anything else to someone else. " she whispered. The boy seemed to light up and hold her closer and tighter. A whispered reply of, 'anything you like' came to her ears and she simply smiled. It was strange. As though she was back on the mission with Ron and they were acting like the were a couple again. Sighing softly, she shifted and rested her head on his chest. As she rubbed his arm, she paused at a small indention. Looking at it she frowned, " What happened? " she asked.

The boy smiled a little bit, " I got attacked by a dog. " he said, " When I was a kid. They fixed it up as good as they could, but it was hard to do. After all, most of those at St. Mungo's don't know what a dog is. " carefully, he shifted his arms to hold her once more and rubbed her sides a bit. This was nice. A quiet moment in their lifetime. A knock came on the door and he stood up with a stretch. Walking over, he opened the door and frowned.

Hermione could hear quiet voices from the other room, and attempted to look and see who it was. Yet nothing seemed to be happening, so she relaxed. laying down, she closed her eyes and listened as well as she could. Something was up, but her body was shutting down with sleep and warmth. Finally, Micheal came back and picked her up. " Sleep well 'Mione. ' eh whispered and lay her down on a bed. Kissing her sleeping form, he lightly rubbed her shoulder and covered her up once more. This was more like it right?

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? She could be up at any moment. " the voice said, hood up to cover the face of the visitor. Blue eyes looked at the other man's, " Trust me. Are they going to notice anything? Or are we safe? Is this going to work out okay? " he asked. The older man simply chuckled and nodded his head, " I said I would deal with it, it has been fixed. Just keep up with your deal of the plan and we'll be able to do this without much problem. " the man said and stood up, " We will see when is the best time for the plan to be put into action. If my sources are correct, and they usually are, she should be going back to work in a few days times. If that happens, you wont have much time with her. So figure out where you stand and hurry up. We're getting a little annoyed with you. " he said and turned, apparating from the room. The blue eyed boy sighed and sat down in a chair, head in his hands. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

So sorry about the long wait! I know it really really sucks! I have been swamped with school work and everything. I hope they will come more and more often really (: So I kinda like this chapter and all the mystery behind it. What do you guys think? That is always an important opinion :3 So comments are loved and so is feedback, so the story is better reading for all. Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed it.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Surprises

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

What the bloody hell was he going to do? This was going to take hours to plan out and they were giving him only moments to figure it all out. Taking a deep breath, a hand slipped over the sleeping girl's mouth, a cloth covered with muggle chemicals to keep her asleep until he had brought her to where they were all meeting. This was going to be a difficult thing to keep up with. She was going to have to learn to let go and just do as she was told, or she would be killed in seconds flat. His leader was no one to take too kindly to those kind of events. Upon arrival, he carried her down into one of the dark cells and left her there, making her as comfortable as possible. "Sleep well 'Mione " came the whispered voice as the door closed.

* * *

Screams filled the house. What was going on? Where was she? Why hadn't she woken up and who had brought her here? "Someone please help me! Anyone! Please! " she shouted, until she could feel her voice cracking. Just when it seemed like all of this was hopeless, she watched the door open. Gasping for her wand, she found nothing there. A frown came onto her lips as she found herself chained to the floor as well. "Who are you? " she snapped. The man walked forward and pulled the hood from his head. " Kyle..." she whispered, completely speechless. How...how could the one person she had trusted be the one who was going to change her life, or completely end it. No, this wasn't right!

" Hello there Hermione. Sleep well? Or as well as expected I guess " he said with a chuckle and walked over, kissing her cheek and helping her up. He took out his wand and magically bound her and took her hand into his own, " Come along then. My master wants to see you and make sure that you are up to the standards that are required. If not, well, they will like the chance to kill their first muggle-born. " he said with a samll chuckle. If all things went well, he might just be up for a promotion. It would be the best feeling in the world to have that happening to him once again.

" Let go of me you lying little-! " she shouted until she felt a gloved hand slap her across the face. Tears stung in her eyes and she fell silent. How could she have gotten herself into this situation? Licking her lips, she walked along, feeling awkward in the night gown she had put on for bed. As she moved along, she blinked. All of this looked so familiar. Where had she seen all of this before? What was going on here? However, her questions were soon answered. " Master, here is the mud-blood. " he said and pushed Hermione to the floor of a great ball room. The room was very much the same as it had been years before. Only there was no one here to save her this time around. There wasn't anyone here to keep her safe anymore. No one would come running to save her. The blond boy chuckled and waved his wand, "_Crucio _" the hissed words came to her ears, seconds too late. Pain shot through her body as he raised her into the air. Screams echoed throughout the room, tears running down her face.

Just as everything was starting to fade, a very familiar voice filled her head. " Hang in there, trust me. NOW! " As she hit the floor, warm arms were wrapped around her middle and she felt her eyes close from the pain and the pressing and pushing of apparation. Body was limp and corspe like. It was a miracle that she had survived that a second time, especially when there were two or three people preforming the same spell upon her small frame.

* * *

It was two days before she woke in a bight room. The sound of the ocean filled her ears and her brown eyes looked around the room. Slowly, she sat up only to feel pain and drop back against the covers. Someone began to shout in rapid french and she blinked a few times. Nothing was in focus, but she could see a beautiful girl above her. Was it an angel? Had she finally been killed by people who hated her? However, everything started to come into focus as two more faces peered down at her. " Bloody hell Hermione Granger. It seems the only time we see you, you've been cursed within an inch of your life! " came the voice of a red haired man, who was holding a young girl within his arms, " But we're glad that you both made it here safely. Fleur here got you all fixed up. " he said smiling and patted her arm.

The brunette blinked a few times. Shell Cottage? But, who? How had she gotten here? Had it been the person-no it couldn't have been. That was impossible. Fleur placed a cold cloth on her forehead and smiled. "Who? " Hermione managed to whisper quietly and Fleur looked at her. With a smile, the beautiful Veela looked over towards the door. Mustering as much strength as possible, she rolled a tiny bit and managed to make out the form of another man standing in the door way.

" Morning Hermione. " came the familiar voice.

It took all of her will not pass out again as soon as they walked into the light.

* * *

Alright, so I know I haven't posted this up in a while, but school is really, really crazy! I am trying and I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head. Left you all with a cliff-hanger, but some of you might be able to guess what is going on. Depending on how you followed the rest of my story. But as you know, comments are loved and so are reviews. Secondly, I would love to know what you think is happening! Just because I am interested if this short chapter changes everything for you guys or not! So yeah! Thanks!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Mystery Revealed

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

How on earth had this happened? Was this some kind of sick and twisted joke? Something that she had missed? What day was it anyways? This had to be a sick and twisted joke, or her near death experience messing with her mind. "No..." she whispered softly and closed her eyes once more. Fleur tutted softly and put a hand onto her pale cheek. " I warned you about zis Bill. She iz too zick for him to zee her. Let her rest. " she said and stood up with a smile and covered the girl up a little bit more. Hermione opened her eyes again and watched the backs of the three adults and smiled as little Victorie waved to her would-be-aunt before closing the door quietly.

* * *

" I honestly didn't expect that kind of reaction from her. After all, she has always been the kind of person who is so strong and in control of everything. Sorry about shocking her so much. I'll go and see if she is okay when you want. Maybe bring her some tea and soup. I just, I have to see her again. " the young man said as he helped Fleur and Bill put things onto the tray. Bill sighed and rubbed his chin a little bit, " Are you really sure about that? I don't know if it is a good idea. She might pass out again. " he pointed out but Fleur held up a hand. " Fine. But, ze moment she looks zik, you must go. " she said with a firm nod and handed him the tray. The boy smiled and kissed the Veela's cheek. " Thanks Fleur. ' he said with a grin and fairly ran up the stairs towards the room. As quietly as possible, he knocked on the door and walked in. " Hermione, are you okay? " he whispered, walking into the room carefully.

The brunette had manged to push herself into a sitting position and actually felt much better then the last time she had been hexed. Closing the book she found, she blinked a few times. " Is that really you? How is it even possible? " she whispered as she looked at him, taking the tray and putting it onto the side table for now. The boy walked over and sat down next to her, taking her small hand into his larger one. " Ask me anything if you don't believe it. " he said quietly. After a few moments Hermione took one hand away. " How did I get the scar on my neck? " she asked quietly.

" Bellatrix. She had been torturing you and Harry and I finally managed to get into the room. But she took out a knife...and pushed it against your skin, drawing blood. She told us that if we didn't put our wands down, she would kill you. She didn't care, you were a muggleborn. ' he said, tears filling his eyes " I thought that I was going to loose you. But Dobby came and saved you. He-he gave us time to get you out. We brought you here...Dobby died and is buried outside. " he said quietly.

" Ron. " she whispered and pulled him into a hug, burrying her face into his chest, feeling his face upon her own hair, holding her as close as he could. The fear he held of breaking her was still there, for he was so gentle about how he squeezed her and rubbed her back. " Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron. " she repeated over and over to just make sure that it was him. " But how? I-I saw you. You were dead. I went and confirmed that it was you there. I had to change your looks back to you, because you still looked like your alias. " she whispered softly.

Ron smiled, " I know, it was pretty good wasn't it. I made a flawless transformation between my alias and some poor bloke before apparating away. The bloke took the killing curse and Malfoy was satisfied with it. So I waited a few weeks, hiding out in the woods before I turned myself into Kyle. I knew that I needed to gain his trust, so I made it look like I had killed someone as well. Someone that he wanted dead. Then I told him about where I lived and he formed the plan to get you away from the house to be able to get Harry Potter. So that is how it all started out. " he said quietly, " I did it so I could see you. I hated lying so much, but I had to. I knew that you would be angry with him but I hoped that everything would pay off. "

Hermione gave a small frown and looked at him, lightly playing with his hair as he talked with her. Slowly, she took his hand into her own and nodded her head, " You have to tell me all about it when I'm stronger. I am sure that Kingsley will want a full report from us both before we go back under cover again. And before you say anything, I am going back undercover. I'm going to finish what we started as long as I am physically able. " she said with a small frown. Ron chuckled a little and leaned down, kissing her forehead tenderly, " Understood. But please, don't do anything too foolish right now. " he said and stood up slowly with a smile, " I'll write to Kinglsey and tell him what is going on and where you are. Bill already owled Mum to tell her. " he said with a smile.

" Ron, does this mean that we're going to have to go back to the Malfoy's undercover again? " she asked quietly, watching as he stood up. Kneeling down, Ron stroked her hair from her face, " Don't worry about the future. I'll explain everything to you when we get around to it. For now, you need to gather up strength. Try and eat some of the stuff Fleur made. I'll keep the kids quiet downstairs. And I'll keep Harry and Ginny and everyone else from attacking you." he added. Hermione laughed softly, " You should be more concerned about your family attacking you. Remember, you're still dead to them. ' she said quietly and took the tray from the table. " And Ron...thank you. " she whispered once more before he closed the door to the room.

* * *

Oooooh look at that! Another eventful chapter! All that mystery revealed! Ron isn't really dead. Did you people honestly think that I would break my Romione feelings? Never! We need more gingers in this world. I still have a lot of plans floating around in my head. If anyone has any ideas or wants to give me some input, please go ahead and PM me or post in the comments. I love to have your ideas so that I can make the story one that every single person loves! Thanks to all my faithful readers! I know it has been a while since the last reply and I am really sorry about that. School has been killer lately and I want to make sure that I do well. With Christmas break coming up, I am going to try and post a few more chapters. So thank you all so much! Keep reading and looking out for more chapters!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: First Day Back

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

It had been a few weeks since that shocking day. Hermione had slowly regained her strength and realised that she wasn't so quick to bounce back as when she was much younger. Closing her eyes she rubbed her forehead and looked out the window in the living room. Victorie was playing quietly with Teddy on the ground. They were playing around with a colouring book and some crayons that she had found for them as a Christmas gift. As she sat curled up on the chair, a book on her lap.

Training as an Auour had helped him with moving sliently. Slowly, he walked up behind the girl on the chair and wrapped his arms round her middle, pressing a kiss to her neck. The girl let out a small gasp and looked up at him. " Good morning, when did you get up? " she asked quietly, running a hand over his scruffy face and playing with his hair softly. " You look tired. When did you go to bed last night? " she whispered.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his prickly face against her skin with a smile. " I just got up and was going to go and shower. Sorry about scaring you. I just wanted to come and see that you were okay. Are you ready for your first day back to work? " he asked with a smile, letting go of her and stepping back to stretch. The little girl ran over to her uncle and hugged his legs with a giggle. Hermione gave a smile and picked up Victoire. " Of course. I just need to get changed, but I promised Fleur that I would watch these two until she finished at the market. " she added quietly.

As Ron went up the stairs to grab a shower, Fleur came back to the house and looked at Hermione, " Why are you not drezzed yet? " she asked looking at the younger girl in shock, " Are you still feeling zick? " she asked. Hermione laughed and shook her head with a smile. The older woman hadn't left her a moments peace in the last few weeks and she was frankly starting to wonder if she was sick or not herself.

" No no, I'm fine. I promise, I just didn't want to leave the little kids alone while I changed. Don't worry, I have it all out on my bed, I just was worried about when you would be back really. " she said quietly and lightly started to walk up the stairs, " Thanks for letting me stay here for as long as you have. I really am happy. Don't worry, I'm going to be moving back into my flat today. Thank you." she said quietly. Fleur hugged her and let the girl to move up to get changed.

Going into her room she pulled on a white button up blouse and a black pencil skirt. Pulling a matching black jacket over the blouse, she fixed everything and slipped her wand into her pocket. With a smile, Hermione slipped on a pair of black heels and walked out into the hall. Ron smiled at her, coming out of his own room in a blue dress shirt and grey pants. " Well, you look lovely for your first day back " he said with a smile and lightly walked over and took her hand, " Are you sure you are up to it though? " he asked worriedly.

Hermione nodded her head, " Of course I am sure, " Hermione said with a smile and walked down the stairs, grabbing an apple from the table, " I wouldn't go back if I wasn't completely and totally sure. " she added with a nod of her head. As they finally got outside she looked around the sea side. It was really amazing to see how nice the world was in this little corner of it. She hadn't seen something like this since they were in their would be seventh year. Everything else now looked like a battle ground. Ron looked at her, " Ready to go? " he asked. She nodded her head and braced for the apparation.

As Ron opened his eyes, they were standing before the telephone booth that would take them down into the Ministry. As he opened the door and they both stepped in, he put the coins in. Leaning against the wall of the booth he yawned a little bit. This was going to be intresting. As far as anyone was concerned, Ron had never been dead. They had changed back the memories of a number of people. Yet the Death Eaters all still believed that they had murdered him and that Kyle was the real one. With a smile, he took her hand and brought her up to Kingsley office.

" Welcome back Granger. Weasley, I believe that you have a squad to go and brief. " the man said and closed the door as Ron left the room. " Now, what has Mr. Weasley told you? " he asked sitting down. Hermione stayed standing and gave him a summary of everything that Ron had said. Kingsley frowned, " Well, I hope you are aware as the senior official on this mission he is going to have to file a report on everything. That means that you will be required to write the report for him. I am sorry to tell you that you're going to hear a lot more things that you are not going to be so accepting of. We gave him orders and he had no choice but to follow them as well as he could. You're dismissed Granger. Weasley should be in room 142. Down the hall on your right. " he added and motioned for her to go.

Hermione let out a shaky breath and walked down the hallway. Waving her wand a few files and notebooks flew to her. She held onto them and knocked on the door before walking into the room that contained Ron and a few other young men. Waiting until the others left she sat down at the table and lay her things down. " Hermione what are you doing here? I'm waiting for someone. " he said to her with a frown. As she took out a quill and looked at him Ron shook his head, " No way. Bloody hell I am going to murder Kingsley! " he shouted and leaned against the wall, " I'm honestly going to rip his bollocks off if he isn't careful. " he snapped and sank down into the chair. " Where do you want me to start? " he asked, voice low and quiet.

Hermione looked at him and already had a feeling that this was going to end with one of them in tears and another mess created. She cleared her throat, " You can start after you faked your death Mr. Weasley. " she said quietly and tried to calm her shaking hands as she dipped the quill into the ink and prepared to start writing. Eyes closed for a moment as he started to speak.

* * *

Oooooh! Don't you wonder what he is going to tell her? Is it going to shatter their fragile relationship once more? Or is it going to bring them closer to one another? Well you'll just have to wait and see! If anyone would like to give me a few ideas about what kind of things may have happened, PM me xD I would love to hear what you think about the story! Comments are loved as always!


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: The True Story

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

" Right, so I faked my death through some precise timing. I hid out in the forest that I had been 'killed' in for a number of days, to try and prove that I was killed. After that, I changed my appearance into that of Kyle as the Ministry found out shortly afterwards. " he began, hands shaking as he sat back down in a chair.

" They assigned me back onto the case but couldn't place my former partners on it again. That was too much of a risk, since they had found out that I had been one of the people in the end. So I went in on my own, a pure blood, single guy that was interested in doing more for the cause. I won over Malfoy rather easily, saying that I had been the one that delivered the fatal blow to the youngest Weasley boy. It was easy really, he wasn't so concerned about that small leak of information. He figured that it was warning enough to Potter the Ministry. "

" When I admitted that I didn't have a steady home I was invited right into his home that he shared with his on again off again girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. I was given my own room and my own house elf. Everything was actually, good. I hadn't ever experienced the complete life of the other side and things came naturally over time. My clothing was given to me from the Ministry and Malfoy himself. I became, what he called, his closest companion that he didn't sleep with. I felt, strangely okay with that. At least, I thought that I did. The more that I went to meetings, the better and better I felt about them. "

" However, things were no longer all about meetings. Being his close friend, I was brought out to a number of parties and wizard clubs for a good night out. I-" he said and paused, looking at his girlfriend (was she still that?) quickly, " I found a girl there. A lovely young woman. She was friendly and polite and nice. We started with dancing, and then I bought her a drink. Before either of us knew it, we were back at my room, er, having, um, well you know, uh...we shagged. It kinda sealed the deal that night. It felt so right and I hadn't been able to do anything out of the normal for months on end. I just needed a change and this woman was able to help me with that. It also helped my relationship with Malfoy and he began to confide in me more and more. The information of those talks are recorded in my journal that I have submitted as evidence to the Minster already. "

" The relationship with the girl grew as well to the point that she moved into the Mansion with myself and Malfoy. The relationship that we had bloomed and developed slowly, going through a lot of things. However, Malfoy had other plans for myself. He needed me to get close to one Hermione Granger, so as to try and lure Harry Potter out so that he could be captured. Therefore, I had to end the relationship that I had been going through for about three months? Around that long. We promised to keep writing, but I then moved into a flat near the Weasley family home, aka the Burrow, to have more of a chance of meeting Ms. Granger. "

" One day I went to the house and I realised that she was there. We talked for a while and we made plans to meet one another again. The relationship bloomed, and we soon began to see one another outside of friendship. However, the relationship I had with the pure blood hadn't ended completely. Whenever I wasn't with Ms. Granger, I was with her. It was difficult to tell where one job ended and the other truly began. The ministry was concerned that they were loosing me, but it only took one order for me to know where my heart really lay. "

" Malfoy commanded that I prepare the muggle-born for death basically. They were going to make an example out of her in front of the group of loyal followers. So I-I did was I was told and brought her to the mansion. When I went down to get her, I was being watched and I-I did terrible things to the young lady. I did things that I was never proud of doing and will never forget. When they were cursing her and such things. I had to buy my time but when it seemed like she was dead-I made the call to bring in the others that had been stationed around the Mansion and Malfoy and his girlfriend were arrested while I brought Ms. Granger to my eldest brother's home to get well."

" We spent a week there while she began to improve and my cover of Kyle was gone for good. The relationships and friendships that I had disappeared and it appeared as though everything went back to normal for the time being. " he finished and looked at Hermione once more, " Anything else Hermione? "

Her lip trembled and her hands shook almost violently. As he finished, she basically threw the quill down and picked up the pages of paper. Pursing her lips, she took a shaky breath, glaring at him, " No, I think that is all Mr. Weasley. " she said a little coldly, " I think that is it for good Mr. Weasley. " she added and turned on her heel and walked from the room, the door slamming behind her.

Ron sat there, and rubbed his blue eyes. He had made the worst mistake yet. " 'Mione, don't go. " he begged at the closed door. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Ooooh so dramatic! I really like this chapter. It is all Ron's point of view on what happened during the time that he was 'dead' and when 'Kyle' was in the world with Hermione. But wait! Does this mean it is the end? Nope, not at all. There is a lot more going on in my head xDD After all, Hermione just walked out. Do you think that Ron is going to just stand there and take it? Well who knows xDD


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Dealing with it

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

Tears ran down her cheeks as she walked through the halls of the office. It wasn't an uncommon sight where people were dying in battles and their loved ones were getting the news. Even she had been walking around crying more recently over the death of her boyfriend. As she slammed the door to her office, she sank down into the chair behind her desk and covered her face. How could he do that? He had known that she was alive and that they were still going to be together, but Ron didn't want that did he? He had willingly cheated on her without a second thought about it all. Who cared if it was all for a 'good cause'. She felt worse then after their last huge fight that had resulted in two years of silence.

Shaking hands waved her wand to keep others from entering the room without her premission. She simply put her arms on the desk and lay her hand upon it to keep crying. As a soft knock came on the door, she looked up. "GO AWAY! " she shouted, her voice breaking in a sob as she said it. Slowly the voice spoke, " Hermione? " it called to her. The girl stood up and wiped at the tears on her cheeks, moving towards the door. Gripping her wand, she opened it and looked at Harry. The boy slowly came into the room, looking almost as bad as she felt. " Hey what's wrong? " he asked and pulled her into a hug as he closed the door behind him.

Hermione buried her face into the chest of her best friend and sobbed into it. " Did you know? " she whispered when she finally pulled back to look at the taller boy. " Harry did you know that Ron was alive and was-was shagging another girl? " The boy shook his head and moved the hair from her face. " Nah, but can you blame him Hermione? It was that or he was going to die, for real. " he said to her and hugged her once more, rubbing her back a tiny bit. When Hermione's breathing finally returned to normal, he guided her back to the small couch before her fireplace and sat down next to her.

" I am really really sorry. I can go and beat up the git for you. " he said with a tiny smile, hoping to make her smile or laugh or something to that effect. As she barely noticed the words, he sighed. Things had always ended like this when they fought. Ron would go and vent by hitting things and Hermione would go and cry. It was almost easier to deal with her crying then the way that Ron dealt with things. It was easier to hug someone then to doge punches that may be accidentally thrown at you. Or on purpose if you made Hermione cry.

" Harry, why do you look so upset? " she asked quietly, looking at him finally. Brown eyes were still watery, but they weren't letting the tears fall any longer. Biting down on her bottom lip, she watched as he sat more rigidly and frowned a bit. Had she said something wrong and made him upset? However, he soon relaxed, resting his forearms on his legs as he leaned in towards the fire.

" Ginny just left. " he said quietly, " She didn't give me a reason, but she took all her stuff with her and just-walked out. Said that she was tired of this and that she needed some time alone. So I-I let her go, and it was the hardest thing I have ever done. I-I wanted to ask her something really important but I guess she wouldn't have cared even if I had. " he admitted and lightly shrugged his shoulders. Harry ran a hand through his black hair, messing it up even more then before. His scar showed clearly and he rubbed it a bit. No, it didn't hurt, it had just become a habit.

" Harry, if she had known...I don't think she meant it the way that you think. Maybe she is just tried and needed a trip to her parents or to go and play Quidditch with her brothers. You know how Ginny gets when she is contained in one place for too long. I lived with her for a year and she was always moving in and out, depending on her mood. " the young woman said in an attempt to comfort her best friend. Taking his hand, she gave it a squeeze. In response, Harry removed his hand and wrapped his arm around her small shoulders. " Thanks Hermione. At least now we both know how it feels. Not good at all. " he said quietly and lightly rubbed her shoulder, " If you ever need anything Hermione, you can always come and talk to me. You're like my sister. "

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded her head, " Of course, I will. Thank you Harry. I promise that I'm not going to loose touch again. We almost have this case closed. They just need to go through the things that Mr. Weasley collected and wrote down to make sure that everything is just as they believed. If not, then they will send us back under again, but keep us with more protection. But from the story he told, it sounds pretty well closed. " Hermione said and hugged him once more before getting up, " You should go and finish your work. I have stuff I have to do myself. Thank you Harry. " she said again and kissed his cheek with a smile before going over to her desk and waving as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Work went along slowly without the constant buzzing around her office. Normally she would have had people coming in and talking to her about cases or asking questions about certain groups or people that she had helped to bring in. Hermione frowned, it probably had something to do with her being attacked like she was and they were worried about breaking her or something. However, one voice kept coming through the door and it was the last one that she wanted to hear. She didn't want to hear his apologizes and half hearted promises. She didn't care about them anymore, they were all empty to her.

As she went to leave, she looked out of the door and saw the red hair just coming around the corner. She quickly apparated out of her office and blinked as she came to her flat. Taking a few deep breaths, she mounted the stairs and went into the place that she called home for the last year. Pulling her work jacket off, she walked around the house and grabbed the remote for the telly, turning it on. However, she heard a knock and frowned. Grabbing her wand, she moved to the door and looked through the peep hole. How had he found-Ginny. She had probably let it slip to her brother or something.

It never seemed like Ron left that night or the following days. Finally, she had enough of it. She opened the door and pointed the wand at him, " JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE RONALD WEASLEY! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR LIES AGAIN AND AGAIN! YOU'VE DONE THIS TO ME BEFORE AND I DON'T DESERVE IT! " she shouted and slammed the door, tears running down her cheeks. Quickly, she gathered up things that she would need for the next few weeks and put them all into her old beaded bag.

As she looked around the apartment, she slowly sighed. Hermione turned on the spot and apparated to the Minsitry's phonebooth. As she went down the levels, she hoped that the person was going to be there today. Almost running to Harry's office, she knocked on the door and walked in. " Harry, I need a really huge favour. " she said quietly looking at the boy who had always been like a brother, " A really big favour. "

* * *

Dundundun! Hermione needs a huge favour from her brother (not her biological brother, her brother from another mother xD I am so cool) but what could it be? And poor Ronnie, he didn't get much to say in here. The next few chapters are probably going to be a bit of Hermione and Harry just trying to get through life and then BAM! Huge surprises are just around the corner. Do you think Hermione is going to forgive Ron? What about Harry and Ginny and the question he never got to ask? Ooooh the drama that is going to unfold is going to be totally worth it all :)


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: Coming Around

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice!**

" Are you really sure about this? I don't want to make it seem like I am doing something really stupid Harry. " the voice said as she moved around the room slowly, looking around at everything. The boy that stood in the doorway chuckled at his best friend. Hermione smiled and hugged the boy once more, " Thank you again for all of this Harry. I don't know where I would be without you. "

Harry chuckled and kissed her forehead in a brotherly mannerism. " You would be at your flat, listening to my best mate bang down your door. Don't worry about it. I told you that Ginny took off the other day and I have the spare room. You can stay here as long as you need. I promise. You can have free reign of the flat and let me know if we're out of anything. And I swear that if Ron comes here, then you're not here. I'll leave you the invisibility cloak if need be. " the black hair boy said with a grin. Turning, he walked out of the doorway to give his new room-mate a little while to get everything unpacked. " I'm going to order in food for dinner. Do you want pizza or Chinese? " he called to her, glad to have someone muggle to share the food with.

Hermione smiled, " Pizza please and thank you. " she called back and started to unload the trunk she had brought with her. It felt like school all over again as she knelt before the old trunk, pulling out neatly folded clothing and putting them into a different place all together. As the photo album came out, she bit her lip and looked over the images. This was all crazy. All the time they had spent together and he couldn't even make up his mind. How could Ron act like that? Act so different then he had always been with her. Maybe he had been more Kyle then Ron then...but he still knew that she would be worried. Brown eyes closed for what felt like forever and she didn't hear the voice calling her.

" Hermione? Are you there? " Harry asked, kneeling before her with a smile. " I asked if you wanted anything specific on your pizza and you just zoned out or something. " Sighing, the boy who lived stood up and ran a hand through his dark hair, " I'll just get something plain and we can jazz it up later on. I just hope that everythign works out properly. I mean, we both have magic so we don't really need toppings made there. " With a grin he walked from the room with his phone and went to order the food.

Hermione knew that Harry was putting on a brave face for her, but she was sure that he felt terrible about loosing Ginny. Something was wrong with the girl if she couldn't see everything that was right before her. If she wasn't able to see everything that was right in front of her face. Maybe that is why Ron and her were related. Neither of them could seem to see how good they had something. Getting up and throwing the album under the small bed, she put everything else away and finished cleaning up the last of the room, making it more personal. Walking out of the room, she noticed the small box sitting open on the coffee table where Harry had sat. Sitting down, she opened the little velvet box and sighed. " Gin..." she whispered and shook her head. How could her best friend have missed that upcoming question?

Harry walked back out and frowned a bit. " It was what I wanted to ask her when she asked for space. So I let her go. I couldn't do anything to keep her there so what was the point of trying right? " he asked with a frown and sat next to her. " I just hoped that she would come back that night and that I could tell her everything. That I would be able to get through to her all over again. But nope, that didn't happen. So, here we are. Single and depressed. " he said.

Hermione shook her head and got up, " No. We're not going to be depressed. Call it...liberation! We're free from the restraints of everything. Free from being over protected and being over protective. " she said but felt her heart breaking at the thought of it all. " We're just never really free. "

* * *

" Mate I swear if you don't open this bloody door I am going to hex it off the hinges! I swear to God that if you are in there shagging her I'm going to cut your bloody bollocks off! " the red-head shouted pounding on the door to his friend's flat. Finally drawing his wand he was about to make true his promise but instead the door was opened, the boy looking half asleep.

" What the bloody hell is your problem? " he yawned, letting Ron into the flat. Before he could get an answer he was going into the back bedroom where Harry slept, looking everywhere and through everything. Going into the other bedroom he looked through everything and frowned. " Where is she? Where the bloody hell is she Harry? I've sent her owls and they come back without the letters but no replies. I've been at her flat for days and she hasn't come back. "

Harry frowned, " Maybe if you didn't stalk her it would help out mate? What is wrong anyways? Hermione wouldn't talk to me about anything, just kept crying about something you said or did. I don't really know. But how is Ginny? I haven't seen her in a while. Is she doing okay? " he asked with a frown.

" I don't know how she is doing okay! I don't care how my sister is right now! Where the bloody hell is Hermione Jean Granger? If you don't tell me Harry I swear, I will murder the boy who lived. " he snapped, his wand pointed at his best mate. Hand shook as he sank down onto the bed, head in his hands. " I messed up. I was shagging another girl but I kept thinking about her. I kept picturing her until I started to believe that I was really shagging Hermione. I mean, I knew it wasn't her and that I wasn't me, but I felt like it was the same thing. That everything was just going to change and be back to normal. That she was the girl I found. But she wasn't. I messed up and hurt her again. " he whispered " Help me get her back mate. "

Harry sighed and rubbed the faded scar on his forehead. " I don't know mate. She is really in that kind of mood and I'm not sure if I should get-"

Ron frowned, " You've been shagging my sister for at least a year. Probably more. If you don't help me then you're going to have to deal with a part werewolf, a dragon trainer, an auror and a disgruntled older brother whose twin died for you. " he threatened, hands curled into fists, " Not to mention Percy, but he doesn't really seem angry enough. Oh and Mum. She would have a field day if she knew what was going on. Probably under her own roof! " he said and opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off.

" Fine fine, you win. I'll help you get her back. What do you have in mind anyways? She isn't going to answer your owls. I mean, if she left her flat then she isn't going to answer you. " he said with a sigh, sinking back in the chair, face red from the comments Ron had made.

The ginger smiled, " That is where you come in. I need you to convince her to talk to me. To find a way to just get her to understand and be able to realise what I did it to keep her safe and to keep myself safe. I didn't want to hurt her. She honestly is still everything for me. " he said and sighed, running a hand through his red hair.

Harry got up and nodded, " Listen mate, I know you messed up. But I'll try and talk her into everything that I can. You better go before she comes back here. She isn't going to be happy to see you here. " he said and guided him to the door, shaking his hand. " I promise. And you don't breathe a word about my relationship with Ginny to anyone in your family. I like all my bits intact. "

Ron gave a weak chuckle and walked out of the flat heavily hearted. He still wasn't able to get over the fact that he had hurt her so much and had wrecked everything that had once been so good for them. He had been a jerk and lost everything that had worked out well.

Harry closed the door and walked back into the room, rubbing his forehead tiredly. " Did you hear all of that? " he called out and looked around the room. Maybe she really had gone out and he hadn't been lying to him.

" I heard it. " she said quietly and pulled the cloak from over her head, the photo album on her lap, looking at pictures, tears visible on her cheeks. " Thanks Harry. " she whispered and got up, letting the book fall to the ground, walking down the hall. " I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. " she called.

Harry picked up the book and flipped through a few pages. How could everything have changed so completely? After all, they had always been tense with each other and had killer fights. But was this going to shatter everything entirely?

* * *

Ooh! Another exciting chapter isn't it? I think that it is a very touching one, with Harry being a huge friend for both of them here! (: So there is a lot more coming up in chapters and I can tell that it is going to be rather exciting and difficult to write as well (: Hopefully, everyone loves reading this as much as I love writing them all the time. Look for another chapter as early as this month, but it will depend on school work really.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Making up is easy

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice! (This chapter contains sexual content. Just a warning)**

The morning came earlier then she had expected and Hermione was up at the crack of dawn. Walking around the kitchen she had a breakfast of eggs and bacon moving around the kitchen with the help of magic. She was dressed, for the first time in a few days, in a black pencil skirt and a long sleeve orange sweater. Heels lay on the floor by the door along with her bag and a number of folders.

" So you are actually going to work today? " Harry asked, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen. He laughed as Hermione jumped, whipping around with a wand in her hand. " Being an Auror helps to sneak up on people. " Harry said, rolling up the sleeves of his red dress shirt. He walked over and grabbed a piece of bacon from a pan that flew past him. " Not bad at all Hermione. You're a lot better at cooking then when you were eighteen. " he teased and sat down at the table, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and set two plates down with food on them, sitting across from him, " Shut it Potter. At least I can cook. Better then what you call cooking. " she teased with a smile. Running a hand through her hair, she finished her small breakfast quickly and slipped on her heels and grabbed her coat from the closet. " I'm going to go. I have a ton of reports I have to catch up on. See you later Harry " she called and waved to him before walking out of the door and outside. Taking a deep breath, she apparated from the back ally to the ally outside of the Ministry. Walking to the phone booth she stepped inside and put in the right coin.

Standing there, she leaned against the glass and throught about everything. Things were going to be completely different. She had been told that the last mission had been wrapped up perfectly, thanks to Ron's work. He was the hero of the mission that was supposed to be her crowning glory. That arse had completely changed everything for her and wrecked the things that she had been working towards. And he had the gaul to come to Harry and get him to try and convince her to go back to him. With a deep frown, she stepped from the phone booth. Well she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Walking up to her comfortable office, she looked around. Everything was as she left it and that was a good sign right? Licking her lips, she lay things in their proper places before slipping on her shoes. Walking around her office, Hermione tried to think up the right way to open up this talk. Finally, she just grabbed a file from the top of her desk with Ron's name on it and walked out of the room. Walking down the hallways she found his office easily. Without knocking she opened it forcefully.

" Hermione? " Ron said, jumping up from where he sat behind his desk. Papers fell around him on the floor as he moved to stand before her. Hermione looked up at him and he could feel the anger and hate in her eyes. Oh bloody hell. Harry must have messed up something if she was looking at him that darkly. " 'Mione, I can explain. " he said quietly, hoping the use of his pet name for her would calm her down.

" No, you listen to me Ronald Weasley! " she snapped, sticking a finger into his chest. " You walk around here like you own the place and frankly I'm sick and tired of it. You are the one who slept around behind your girlfriend's back and she has a right to be angry about that! If I don't want to see you ever again, then I am never going to see you again! You have no right to chase me out of my flat and then follow me to Harry's! He was doing me a favour and he is the one who has been understanding and compassionate through all of this! You on the other hand have been a completely and total arse! You don't seem to understand my need to get away from you, if only for a few days! " she snapped, hands curled into fists, her hair growing more wild by the minute.

" And another thing! If you had written to me, one single letter that told me what was going on then I wouldn't have minded. I honestly would have known that you were doing what was best for everyone. But by going behind all of our backs you put us all in a lot of risk! If you hadn't been able to get help I would be laying dead somewhere Ronald! " she shouted at him, brown eyes fixed upon his own blue ones. " How the bloody hell can you be so inconsiderate? How could you-"

Ron had enough of the seemingly endless lecture. He grabbed her around the middle and pulled her closer to him, covering her mouth his own before she could protest. A hand went onto her cheek quickly, glad that she wasn't fighting against him. Slowly, he turned and lifted her so that she was sitting on the edge of his desk, never breaking their kiss. Ron moved his hands down her trimmed body and rubbed her legs, slowly pushing the shoes from her feet and pushing her skirt up higher and higher.

Hermione suddenly pulled back and looked up at him, lip trembling slowly, red from their snogging. She bit her quivering lip and looked at him, " Ron, you have to promise. You wont lie to me like that again. I thought I had lost you for good. " she whispered as he kissed down her neck. The boy nodded absently and she closed her eyes, hands undoing the button's of his shirt. Oh god, this was just where she needed to be. Just the place that she felt was perfect and completely right with the world.

Ron slowly shrugged his shirt off and pulled her over her head. Throwing it he pushed her back against his desk and climbed up over top of her. Lips trailed over her tanned skin, trying to cover as much as he possibly could. Teeth left a few little love bites on her soft skin, knowing that she could cover it up when she had to leave. Hands undid her bra easily, throwing it with the growing pile of clothing. Hands moved over her exposed skin, listening to the little noises that she made. God that had never sounded better to him and he was glad that she was willing to forgive and forget.

Hermione grabbed his belt and undid it slowly, pulling it from the loop holes, throwing it onto the ground as well. Hands easily undid the button and zipper of his pants, pushing them down from his thin hips. Hands ran up and down his back, nails digging in as he kissed or sucked on a particular nerve. Choking back a moan, she gripped his shoulders and closed her eyes as he pulled the skirt off of her easily. Both of their bottoms fell to the ground and Ron kept attacking her skin relentlessly.

The ginger finally had her where he wanted her. Pulling back, chest rising and falling a bit rapidly he pulled his wand out. Laying it against her midsection he muttered a spell and looked at her. As she opened her eyes and nodded, he knew that it had worked. Slowly, he slipped her underwear and his boxers off and leaned down, kissing her deeply as he moved into her. As he pulled back for air, she let out a noise that he quickly covered with another kiss. A silencing spell probably would have been more effective but he was honestly too enthralled with his girlfriend to give a damn about anything like that.

As the two moved together neither noticed the door opening or the way that it quickly closed. Neither would know that Harry had been coming in to tell Ron that Hermione was at work and had been in a chiper mood when she left the flat and it would be worth a try to talk to her. Apparently, they had figured all that out on their own.

Ron moved from over her body slowly. Arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her close to his chest. He peppered kisses over her neck and shoulders slowly. With a small sigh, he kissed her lips. " I love you Hermione Granger. I was a huge jerk, but I've never stopped loving you. " he whispered quietly and closed his eyes.

With a smile, the girl lightly rubbed his unshaven cheek and nodded her head. " I forgive you. And I love you so much too Ron. " she whispered and looked over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. " Goodness! Is that the time! I'm supposed to have a meeting with some official in ten minutes. And you are supposed to have a meeting with someone as well. At least that is what Harry told me. " she said as she slipped from the desk, papers all over the floor now. She bent down and started to pick things up, pulling them on quickly. " Sorry about messing up all the folders and files Ron. " she said quietly. Pulling her orange shirt over her head she took out her wand to cover up the tiny love bites that were on her skin.

Ron pulled his dress shirt onto his own body and pulled her to him, hand knotting in her curls. " Can I come and get you after work? " he asked quietly, kissing her neck slowly. Pulling back to look at her properly he leaned down and kissed her once more. " I love you. " he stated and let go of her as she grabbed things from the floor for him and grabbed the file she had handed him. " Don't loose this. " was the last thing she said before putting on her heels and running from the room. Ron sat down contently behind his desk, taking a few deep breaths.

Harry strolled calmly into the room, a smirk on his face. " Well you dog you. " he teased with a grin and sat down at his own desk in front of the window. " At least you were quiet. I mean, you didn't want half the staff to know what you two were up to. I would have been more careful. Anyone could have just, walked in here and gotten an eyeful. " he teased.

Ron made a rude hand gesture to his best mate and stood up, " I have a meeting to get to. So if you don't mind, I am going to go. Try and clean this up for me mate? I owe you big time. Something you said made her come back. " he said with a grin and walked out, looking happier then he had in a long time.

Harry chuckled and waved his wand. If only Ron knew that Harry hadn't said a word but that Hermione had heard all of the ones Ron had said. That had probably helped his cause quite a bit. As he looked through the moving papers he saw a girl standing in the doorway. Everything fell to the floor once again as he got up. " Ginny? "

* * *

Ooh look at this! A fast update! I just got a jolt of inspiration and wrote it all right after I published my other one. This is kinda fluffy and stuff, but that is what I think Hermione and Ron are like sometimes. Especially after a huge fight like that right? So yes, I may do another update during my break this week, but I can't be sure (: Just look out for the updates!


	30. Chapter Thirty: Big News Revealed

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the characters of this story! They belong to J. K. Rowling, sole creator of Harry Potter. I am but a humble lover of her works and I have therefore attempted to do her amazing characters justice! (This chapter contains sexual content. Just a warning)'**

Hermione sat in her office, long after most people would have gone home. After her activities that morning with Ron she had a lot to catch up on. There was just a number of things that couldn't be put off anymore and that she needed to get ready for tomorrow. With a small sigh she dipped her quill into the ink once again, beginning to write the last report that she needed.

A knock came on the door and Ron walked into the room with a tray of food. " Hey 'Mione. I figured that you were going to be hungry. So I made this. " he said with a grin and moved her papers to lay the tray down on her desk. However, at the look he got he laughed, " Okay so I had my mum make it and send it over with dad. "

Hermione laughed and picked up the top of the tray with a grin, " Ron this looks wonderful! Thank you so much. " she said with a smile, kissing his cheek. " Did you see Ginny? I saw her looking for Harry when I was going to my meeting. " Hermione took a bite out of the pasta and chicken with a grin and held the fork out to Ron who was basically slobbering at the sight of it.

The ginger blushed a bit and took the food from her, shaking his head, " Nah I didn't see her. " he said, talking with the food in his mouth. " Was she okay? I mean, Harry was shaken up about everything that happened. Does she look fine? " He took another bite of her food and sat on her desk worriedly.

" Ron, she looked upset. I don't know what about. I figured that she had figured out that Ron was going to purpose and was upset about being so hasty. Maybe I am wrong though. I don't know for sure. " she said quietly and took another bite of her food. After eating in silence for some time, she sighed finally, " Why don't we go and find Harry and talk to him. " she suggested as they finished the last of the meal, " I'm pretty well done my work. I can catch up on it at home. " she added and waved her wand, the tray flying away and papers flying into folders and books, filing into her bag.

Ron nodded and took her bag as well as her hand. " Alright. He isn't at his office. Try his flat? " he asked and apparted them to the place Hermione had been at. Opening the door they walked through the empty place. Frowning Hermione rubbed her face. " Sirius'? " she suggested.

They apparated to the old house and walked inside to be greeted by Kreatcher happily. With a smile, they spoke to the house elf and learned that Harry had been there for a few minutes before disappering once again. " He may have gone to the Leaky Cauldron. He did not look well Mr. Weasley. Very pale looking. Kept saying something about a mistake. "

Hermione frowned and shook her head, " A mistake? " she muttered before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. Walking inside, she blinked a few times to get used to the dim lighting in the room.

" 'Mione. " he muttered and nodded towards a table in the back corner where Harry was sitting alone, a bottle before him with a number of empty glasses. Slowly, Ron left Hermione at the bar, knowing that she wouldn't take well to Harry if he got sick or said something stupid and drunkish. " Hey mate. "

" Heeeeeeey Roooooooooon " Harry said with a grin, looking up at him, glasses out of place. " You know! You were always my favourite Weasley! " he slurred and took another swig from a bottle, " Much better then whatsherface. She is not very nice ya know. I mean, I was gonna be your real brother and then she decided to rip my heart out and stomp on it. " he said with a cold laugh and pulled his friend down to sit in the booth with him. " You know, ol' Tom there is amazing with knowing a fellow! He knows just what I needed! Ya know! " he said with a hiccup.

Ginny walked into the pub, her face pale and tear stained. " Hermione? " she whispered, looking around to see Ron looking frustrated with Harry, who was waving a bottle around, spilling the Firewhiskey on himself and Ron.

" Ginny! Where have you been? "Hermione exclaimed and pulled the smaller girl into her arms, rubbing her arm worriedly, " Why on earth were you crying? What happened? DO you know why Harry is acting like this and making a fool of himself? " she asked.

" We got into a fight. " Ginny said quietly, " I-I went and got back together with Dean when Harry and I were getting too close. I didn't want to get serious so fast. I mean, I'm still really young right? I know a lot of people get married right out of school, but I don't want to do that. I want to play for the Hollyhead Harpies and do stuff with my life! "

" Ginny, Harry wouldn't ever stop you from doing something like that you know. He would have supported you fully. I mean, He is a huge Quidditch player too. He just wants you to be happy. " she said quietly and moved hair from her friend's face slowly. " Now tell me the real reason why you two were fighting. I know for a fact it wasn't because of some stupid job. "

Ginny shook her head and looked around. Pulling Hermione into a broom cupboard she lit her wand, tears running down her cheeks. " Oh Hermione! You have to swear on your life that you wont tell Ron anything! He wouldn't comfort Harry if he found out. I am sure that he would kill the both of us. Just like Mum and Dad will if they find out. "

" Ginny, what are you doing off about? Surely you aren't? " the brunette asked, her eyes going wide as the girl before her looked really guilty.

" Hermione, I-I didn't know that I was when I left Harry. Otherwise, I never would have. He thinks I betrayed him and that it might not be his baby. But I know it is. The muggle doctor told me that I was almost two months along already. That has to be Harry's. I wasn't anywhere near Dean two months ago! " she said, sobbing into her hands.

Hermione hugged her, rubbing her back slowly. " We'll sober Harry up and sit down and talk about this more reasonably. Like adults. He was going to purpose Ginny. He was going to ask you to marry him before you took off. He was heart broken. Ron and I were fighting, so I moved into the spare room. He kept the ring on the table all the time, as a reminder of what eh lost. He would marry you in a heart beat you know. "

Ginny hiccuped and nodded, " Hermione, come with me to tell him again. After we tell Harry properly then I'll let you tell Ron. He should know that he is going to be an uncle. But-if he wants me back-I think Harry and I should get married before we tell my parents. Mum wouldn't be pleased to know that I had messed up something like this. "

Hermione kissed the child's forehead, " Of course. We'll make sure that you're all looked after and safe. I swear that nothing is going to get you two fighting again. Not as long as I can help it. I mean, Ron and I fight enough for the four of us. Now come on before Ron tries to hex Harry into being sober. "

Ginny gave a weak laugh and walked out of the cupboard with Hermione, watching as Ron tried to peal Harry off of the chair that he was now talking to drunkly. Shaking her head, she gave a small smile.

Hermione raised her wand and waved it, watching the spell hit Harry. He suddenly stopped acting drunk and looked around the room confusedly. " Sobering charm. " she said with a smile and walked over to where Harry was sitting with a confused looking Ron. Laughing, she sat down on her boyfriend's lap and watched Ginny sit in the chair Harry had been flirting with. " Glad to see you're back in this world Harry. " Hermione teased and moved the cups and bottle to another table.

* * *

" Ginny, I know that the baby is mine, but I mean-you walked out. You are the one who didn't want to be around me anymore. You told me that you were done with me and that you were tired of everything. How do you think that makes me feel Ginny? I mean, you come into my office and just spit out 'I'm pregnant' before I've even said hello. What was I supposed to do? Just be calm and say that was fine? " Harry asked, pacing the small living room of his flat, Hermione and Ginny on the couch.

" Harry, I was scared! Okay, are you happy now? I was scared that something bigger was going to come around and that this fairytale was all going to end. I mean, I'm dating the bloody Chosen One. Anyone could have you killed, or could kill me. I wanted to see the world and do things! " she portested with a frown, standing up as well, " And don't put all the blame on me. It takes two to tango mister. "

" Damn it Ginny! Just stop talking for a minute how about that! I know that this is half my fault and I want to make that up for everything. This isn't what I bloody well expected to happen, but it has to happen. We have to make this honest and right before your brothers skin me alive. " he said with a small frown.

Ginny blinked, her mouth agap, " What are you talking abut Harry? " she asked while Hermione excused herself to the bathroom quickly.

" Ginny, I've loved you ever since I was in second year. It was a different kind of love back then, but I've never imagined myself being around someone as much. I mean, it was impossible to think about being married to someone other then you. " he said, taking a box out of his pocket slowly. " I know I'm not always the kind of guy that you want, but I want to try and make that up to you. I really love you and I'm willing to stick by you through everything, no matter what happens. " he said quietly and slowly got down onto one knee, opening the engagement box. " Ginny will you marry me? "

Hermione could hear the screams from the bathroom and frowned a bit. Either the girl was going to murder best friend or was accepting the proposal. Taking a deep breath she walked from the room to see the two of her friends snogging madly, a ring visible on Ginny's hand. Clearing her throat the two pulled away. " Ginny, we have to start planning now. Before you're too big to hide it from your parents. " Hermione said, trying to pull the girl away from her best friend.

" Nope! Harry and I are going to go and elope with you and Ron as witnesses and then have a big wedding after the baby is born. Because we can't plan everything that quickly! I want a huge wedding! The best one that my family has ever seen! I'm determined to beat Fleur and Bill's! " Ginny said with a laugh, hugging Hermione blissfully. " Thank you for all of the help though! "

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead, " Okay. But I am going to tell Ron okay? I mean, he deserves to know why you two are suddenly getting married after a fight right? "

Ginny nodded and hugged Harry once more, not noticing Hermione rolling her eyes. " Byye Hermione! " she called out as the brunette walked from the room, grabbing her bag. " Harry, I'll come pick up my stuff tomorrow okay? I think it is safe to say that I can move back home finally. " Walking out, she apparated to Ron's flat, knocking on the door quickly.

" Ron, we need to talk. " she said looking at him seriously.

Ron moved out of the doorway and looked at her with a small frown. " What? Is everything okay? "

" Ron, I have some huge news. " Hermione said, biting her lip thinking about how best to word it.

" Oh bloody hell! You're pregnant aren't you? But how? I mean, I always cast the charm and when I plan things out I make sure to take that stupid little potion that Charlie taught me to make back in sixth year. Bloody hell, I'm really really sorry Hermione! " he said, starting to freak out, pacing the floor quickly.

" Ron calm down! " she said with a smile, " I'm not pregnant-"

" Oh thank the lord! My mum would have murdered me if your father hadn't gotten to me first! " he said with a sigh and froze, " You're not breaking up with me again. I swear I'll be a better guy Hermione! I-I'll do anything, just don't leave me again. It has been really awful without you around, telling me what to do and nagging me. I mean that in the best way possible! Please, please, please don't leave me! I'll beg on my knees! I'll grovel if you want it! " he begged, falling to his knees, hands clasped before him.

" Ron, I am not leaving you. Now please get up off the floor. " she said with a laugh and took his hand, kissing his cheek as he got up. " Now, you were closer with the first thing. " she teased as she brought him to the couch to sit down. Standing before him she bit her lip, " Someone is pregnant. But, um, you're not about to be a father. More like...an uncle? "

" I'M GOING TO BLOODY MURDER HIM! WHERE IS HE? I AM GOING TO CUT HIS BOLLOCKS OFF! HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD HE GET MY SISTER PREGNANT WITHOUT MARRYING HER FIRST!" Ron shouted, hands clenched into fists. After a number of attempts to calm him, Hermione finally managed to get him to sit down again, sitting on his lap to keep him from getting up and storming off. Resting his head on her shoulder, he took deep breaths and listened to everything that had happened.

" They better make this thing soon. I swear to God if he is going this to just cover up his own arse, I will murder him. I swear it Hermione. " he said quietly but wrapped his arms around ehr middle finally, holding her close to him, " And if you ever give me another bloody heart attack like that then I am going to leave you! "

* * *

Woah! A lot happened in that chapter and I am sure it is one of the longer ones that I have written! I had a lot to talk about and I hope that it isn't too boring and dragging on and on. Needed to settle things down for a bit after that steamy last chapter of course (; I loved Ron's outburst at the end and felt like that was probably the best way to end the chapter; with a laugh. So a lot is coming up it seems: a wedding, telling the family, a birth. Who knows what else! I managed to update quickly, but I don't know when the next update will be! Just keep looking for it (:


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Plans and Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are all the creation of J. and I am simply using them to entertain others.**

" You knocked our sister up? Do you have any idea how that is going to fly with mum and dad Harry? I mean, you're lucky that we haven't already torn you to pieces. Mum is smart enough to know what is going on. She'll know! " one of the Weasleys said with a frown, shaking his head as Harry sat in a chair before the five brothers, his girlfriend no where to be found.

" I know Charlie, I know. It is just that-I didn't know. I guess it just happened one night and one of us didn't cast the spell like we were supposed to. Besides, she was supposed to be on the Pill, which I thought was enough. Apparently, not. Which is why we're getting married so quickly. I mean, it is hard enough to go through all of this, but we really have to rush it all. I mean, if your family found out, I would be thrown out of the wedding. Gin and I are-well we're eloping I think. " Harry admitted, looking at the faces of the last people he wanted to see right now.

" Over my dead body. You're going to treat our baby sister right. " Ron growled, gripping his wand. " You're the arse that couldn't keep it in his pants and couldn't think straight, so you're the one who is going to put out every cent you have on making her wedding the most important day in her life. You understand me Potter? If it wasn't for Hermione and Ginny, you would be a dead man right now. "

Gulping, Harry nodded slowly, " Look ma-Ron. " he said, shrinking away from the glare he received, " I am going to make sure it is special. You and Hermione are going to play a big part for what I can tell. Well all of you are. I don't really have family to bring remember? So I need grooms men to stand for me. I mean, Neville is going to come too, but I need all of you there to help me out. I mean, Ginny and Hermione are going to run me dry. "

Bill held up his hand to keep Ron from attacking his best friend once more, " Take it from the only married bloke here Harry, you're going to need all of us here to keep you sane. " he joked with a smile.

* * *

" Hey 'Mione! Can you come here for a minute. " Ron called from the other room, trying to balance a number of things in his arms. They had been working on the wedding for weeks and Hermione was already going nuts with flowers and favours for all the people. You would think that she had been planning her own wedding out all this time.

Ron put down the boxes of things and watched Hermione walk out, check list in hand, looking through his things, " yeah? " she asked distractedly, not really paying attention to him. Frowning, the red head reached over and took the note book and will from her hand and held them above her head, " Ronald Weasley! Give those back to me! You are not going to cause the down fall of your sisters wedding! " she snapped with a frown.

" Well, gee, listen to me for a minute okay? " he said with a frown, " Now I planned a special dinner for the two of us okay? I don't want anything to mess it up, so you're not bringing this bloody book with you and no talk about the wedding. You understand me Granger? " he said with a frown and handed her back the things slowly. " Please Hermione? I mean, I really really need to talk to my girlfriend about things other then my best mate and sister. I miss our private conversations! Please, please, please! " he begged, sticking out his bottom lip.

Laughing, Hermione reached up and kissed him deeply, rubbing her thumb over his cheek, " Of course. Dinner would be nice you know. " she said with a nod, " Oh and Ron, don't forget that we have Malfoy's trial the week before the wedding, so try and remember to go over your notes of everything that the Ministry gave us of statements from both sides. So that we're ready for anything and everything that they throw at us okay? " she said with a grin and kissed him once more, " But now, I lost count of how many things you brought me. I have to start all over again. "

Ron gave a wicked grin and wrapped his arms around her middle, moving to stand behind her slyly, " Or we could forget this for a while and spend time catching up with one another. " he whispered into her ear, kissing down her neck slowly. Hermione closed her eyes as he sucked on the spot behind her ear that drove her nuts and dropped the notebook and quill, letting him carry her out of the living room.

* * *

" Where the bloody hell is she? I mean, I had this all planned out and she is late. What if this means that she doesn't care anymore? Maybe I am making a huge mistake. Maybe she doesn't even want any of this anymore and just can't break it off properly. What if I am the biggest git in the world and messed up? Oh dear God, she is leaving me for someone else. I know it. I always must have known it. Damn it, how could I be so naive! I mean, I should have seen this coming when she didn't make a move for seven bloody years! She probably didn't care about any of this. I am just making myself into a fool. " Ron said as he paced back and forth before the area that he had set up for the two of them. It was outside in a beautiful vineyard and he had made sure that everything was perfect. Lights were wrapped around the trees, twinkling in the dim light that surrounded the trees. Pacing back and forth, he realised that he was being stood up for some reason. However, he soon heard the distance POP of apparation and quickly fixed up his dress-shirt and dress pants.

Walking along the darkened path the brunette gripped her wand tightly, scared that she was being lead into a trap. What if this wasn't her Ron again and he was trying to kill her once more. Slowly, she walked towards the one area of light and almost dropped her wand at the sight. Everything was so beautiful and it got even better as her eyes fell upon the dapper young man standing in the middle of it all. With a blush, Hermione walked over towards the table that was set up with a number of cases, covered with silver tops. Smiling, she sat down in the chair he pulled out and sat down in it looking around. " Ron. " she breathed but he held up a hand and sat down, taking one of her small hands into his own. " No. We're not talking about anything right now; especially not the wedding. We are going to just enjoy one anothers company alright? " he whispered, kissing each of her knuckles slowly and with a small smile.

Rolling her eyes, the bushy haired girl nodded her head and lay the napkin over her dress before beginning to eat. " Ron did you make this? " she asked, her eyes wide as she looked at the food on the plate. Looking at her boyfriend, the boy simply winked before eating his own food slowly and avoiding eye contact with her. Damn it, she didn't know that he could cook like this. Well, she knew that she was never going to cook for them again if he could make meals like this on a regular basis. As they ate in relative silence, Hermione couldn't help but admire Ron more then anything else in the world. He honestly looked like a prince in this kind of setting and she was lucky to have been able to spend any time with him. Why he had fallen for the buck- toothed, bushy hair, brainiac she would never know. He could have had-and could still have-any girl in the world, yet it was her that was sitting here next to him, feeling like a princess.

Sipping his glass of wine, Ron smiled at her surprise as she finished the food and sat back against the chair slowly. " Well, I take it that you like it then Miss Granger? " he teased with a grin, reaching over to poke her now full stomach tenderly. Yawning slightly, he finished his wine and just looked at the girl with a smile before moving a curl from her face. " I love you 'Mione, you know that? " he whispered tenderly and pressed a chaste kiss to her red lips. With a smile, he got up and waved his wand. Music slowly filled the lit area, and he bowed low with a small grin. " Shall we dance miss? " he asked and Hermione laughed getting up with a mock curtsy. " Of course fine sir. " she said quietly before taking his hand and beginning to follow his lead.

" Do you remember this song Hermione? " he asked quietly and spun her around slowly. " We danced to it at the wedding, when I made you dance with me so that I wouldn't have to watch you and Vicky dance all over again. I am glad that I did that...and that you said yes. Otherwise, I would have just looked like a prat. Thankfully, you picked me over him and the stupid oaf didn't get what he wanted. " he said with a smile and picked her up easily, spinning her around like that.

Laughing, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist. " Ron, stop it! Put me down! " she said with a laugh and slowly slipped from his grip to the ground, her feet landing firmly on it, her back against a tree. Looking up at him breathlessly, she reached up and tugged his red hair, " You always were the best Keeper in the world. " she whispered, kissing him deeply as he put his hands onto her slender waist.

* * *

Aww, sorry that this took so long to publish! School has been killer for me lately! Thankfully though, I got this all finished and up for you guys. So for those of you keeping track, Harry and Ginny are getting married because there is a baby on the way. Ron has come back as himself this time around and him and Hermione are going strong. For all of you who are reading faithfully, thank you so much for putting up with my long disappearance. I love feedback, so please, give me some. Also, we are nearing the end, so I am going to say that it will be around 35 (if that much) for the end of the story. Thank you very much for sticking around and keep looking for the final chapters!

Lots of love, Drama.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: Unexpected Suprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are all the creation of J.K Rowling and I am simply using them to entertain others.**

" Ron...Ron...RONALD WEASLEY! " came the shrill voice of his mother from the foot of the stairs. The red-head rolled out of bed and rubbed his forehead with a groan. " What is it mum? " he asked with a small frown, slowly walking to the top of the stairs. Molly Weasley stood with her hands on her hips, looking at him. " Have you quite forgotten what day it is young man? I don't care how late you go out with your brothers, you have work to do. You might be old enough to move out, but I am still old enough to teach you a lesson. Ten minutes, and get down here or I am coming up! " she snapped before walking off, muttering something about laziness.

Ron yawned and walked back into his room, gently shaking Hermione's shoulder, kissing her neck. " Come on baby, you need to get up and get back to the other room. Mum will skin me alive if she catches you in here...come on 'Mione..." he whispered with a yawn, finally just picking her up and carefully carrying her into Ginny's old room, laying her down on the bed there, going into the bathroom. Most of the night before was still a blur. Harry's bachelor party had gone off without a hitch, but he still had no idea how the bloody hell he or Hermione had ended up at the Burrow, or what they had done the night before.

Going into the shower, he rubbed his face and tried to remember everything that had happened. From what he could remember they had gone out to one of those muggle-clubs. It had been Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, George and himself it he remembered correctly. There might have been a couple more people who joined them, but he didn't remember their names or faces at the moment. Now, what happened? Well, they had been drinking obviously, or else he would not have a headache or hangover this morning. Yawning loudly, he tried to keep thinking. So they went drinking...OH and they met up with some girls. Yeah, and the single guys started to flirt with them. Bloody hell, he had been flirting with one girl that looked a bit like Hermione when he was drunk. Rubbing his face he tried to remember what happened. Sighing, he shaved and walked out of the bathroom and into the hall to find Hermione walking up the stairs towards him, fully dressed and looking more then happy. " Morning Ron. How was your party last night? " she asked with a smile.

Ron's blue eyes grew as wide as saucers and he ran into Ginny's room, looking around wildly. Bloody hell, if he had done something completely and utterly stupid and he lost her again? Hermione leaned against the door and smirked at him, " You know, you're lucky that you are cute. Otherwise, you might not have been an Auror. " she said quietly and kissed his cheek, " I keep a change of clothes in your room all the time sweet-heart. And I just climbed out the window and down into the garden and made it look like I came in through the door. But, how drunk were you that you don't remember coming and getting me at home? " she asked with a small laugh before walking back out of the room.

" You're a vixen. " he whispered into her ear before walking back to his room and letting her go down the stairs to deal with his family and the wedding plans for a while. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him before he closed the door. Okay, so maybe she had a couple of trust issues when he went out partying, but she had spent most of the night up and pacing their flat for him to come back however drunk he may have been. However, when he had come home, he had taken her to the Burrow in the dead of night. Why? She had no idea why he would do something like that but they had woken up here right? With a small smile, Hermione sat down at the kitchen table were a tired Ginny sat, looking through RSVP's.

" You look like the boys do. " Hermione teased as she took some of the invitations from Ginny and began to sort through them with a smile. Ginny glared at her and took another drink of her tea with a muttered reply about not getting much sleep and not feeling well. Sighing, the older girl sat back in the chair a bit more and quickly sorted through the number of invitations that had been sent out. " Why are you having so many people again? " Hermione asked Ginny, who seemed to be less happy about this then anyone else in the Burrow. The red-head sighed and rubbed her temples, " Because of Mum. She wants me to have the best wedding in the world because I'm her baby and the only girl. So everything has to be above and beyond what they had for Bill. So I am the lucky one that is getting everything I never wanted for a wedding. " she said with a sigh, rubbing her small baby bump slowly.

Hermione smiled and squeezed her hand, " Come on Ginny, it isn't going to be that bad. Trust me. I'm sure that everything is going to be perfect and we're going to have a good time. Besides, you need something to remember this by, you have been in love with Harry since you were ten years old remember? " she said with a grin and nudged the younger girl with a laugh before getting up and stretching, jumping as something wrapped around her leg. "Auntie!" came the simple words of a child with bright blue hair. Smiling, Hermione bent down and picked up Teddy Lupin, looking at Ginny. " You didn't tell me you were babysitting. No wonder you're so tired. " she said with a smile and sat down, bouncing the child with a smile. Ginny looked at the older girl and couldn't help but shake her head, " You are amazing with kids Hermione. I bet, out of everyone in the family, you are going to have the seven kids like mum. " she teased. Hermione blushed and shook her head, " Ginny, I'm not part of the family. Remember? So far only Fleur and Harry are official members. " she said with a smile. Ginny laughed and shook her head, red hair fluttering around her shoulders. " Just because Ron hasn't knocked you up or put a ring on your finger does not mean you aren't part of the family. Are you planning on leaving him? If not, you are stuck with the crazy lot of us. "

Shaking her head slowly, Hermione couldn't help but grin as Ron walked down the stairs, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Smiling, she put the invitations down and just watched as he stretched and walked around the kitchen, looking half asleep still, grabbing food that had been left out for him and Harry. "Honestly Ron, maybe you shouldn't go out drinking if you have that bad of a hangover the next morning. " Hermione teased with a smile throwing him a small vile. " Drink that and you'll start to feel a lot better in half an hour or so okay? "

Ron caught the vile and uncorked it, draining it in seconds, " You're a goddess Hermione. Honestly. Next time that I act like a prat, feel free to hit me or something. " he said and walked over, kissing her temple before looking at his sister and grabbing an invitation from her. " Are all these people honestly coming here Gin? Why the bloody hell did you invite all of them anyway? I don't think Mum and Dad would have cared if you just eloped. That is what I'm gonna do. " he said with a shrug, not noticing the look on his girlfriend's face at those words. " 'Sides, Harry isn't even up yet, the lucky bloke. This is his bloody wedding rehearsal and I am the one up early. Sounds fair to me. " he muttered. 

* * *

The practice ceremony had gone off better then Hermione had expected. She had been shocked at how mature the Weasley boys all acted during everything and she was almost proud of the fact that they had all taken turns to walk her down the aisle to make sure that she did it perfectly on the wedding day. Sitting outside the Burrow with a book, she looked up to watch the sun setting over the hills, excited to see Luna and Neville again tomorrow. It had been a while since she had seen those two, and while Luna and her didn't always agree, they were still friends.

Slowly, Ron crept up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek with a grin. " Hello there beautiful. Are you ready for the wedding tomorrow? " he asked looking at her, sitting down and pulling her between his legs easily enough. " It is a bloody long process and everything. Glad Ginny has you to sort everything out for her...Stress is not good for her right now. I think anyway. "

Hermione scowled at him, " Is that why you are going to elope? Just skip over all that drama and just get married at-at some random place without any family or friends? Without even considering the feelings of your potential girlfriend or bride or whatever you want to call them! " she said with a small frown. Shifting out of his legs, she crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ron hung his head slightly during his girlfriends tongue lashing. It was something he was used to getting, but it didn't make it any more bearable. " Blimey 'Mione! I didn't mean it like that. " he said and shifted closer to her, uncrossing her arms to hold onto her hands. "This is not how I wanted this to happen Hermione, but you make it so bloody impossible to plan anything nice to surprise you. I was saying all that stuff so that you would want to talk about a bloody wedding with me when we got home tonight. But no, you make things so bloody hard to talk about. I wanted to make it all special and if you had let me go home with you for dinner and not stayed here with my family, then everything would have worked out.

" Ron, what on earth are you talking about darling? Calm down, stop talking so fast. What did you have planned? " she asked with wide eyes, still not really sure what Ron was talking about. Hermione had a few vague ideas, but they couldn't be true right? Not right now...

" Bloody hell Hermione, I was going to ask you to marry me. Or at least, promise me that you would at some point and time. " Ron finally blurted out, his blue eyes staring into her dark brown ones seriously. "I had it all planned, but you got all controlling and I couldn't just force you to go home with me. "

" Ron, wait. Are you-Honestly, before your sister-Are you-Is there-Yes! " Hermione said quickly, looking at him shocked. That was not how she planned on an engagement going, but it had happened finally. After everything. " Yes, I-I will, if you are asking that is. I-I don't really know if you are. "

With a laugh, he almost tackled her to the ground, crushing his lips against her own. " I love you so effing much Hermione Granger. And yes, before my sister's wedding I am asking you to marry me. Can't let all my brothers marry their girlfriends before me can I? " he said quietly into her ear before kissing her again. " Come on, let's go home and celebrate. " he said waggling his eyebrows as he got up and pulled her to her feet. " 'Sides, I need to show you the ring I bought for you...I hope you like it. "

Hermione held onto his middle with a happy sigh, " I am sure that I am going to love it...especially from you. " 

* * *

So a lot happened in this chapter! I hope that you guys all withstood the wait and I tired to make sure that it was worth while. At first, I was going to have Ron wake up in a strange place with strange people, but my love for Romione and the fact that Ron Weasley would NEVER do something like that won over in the end. I figured that Ron would try to ask her to marry him by now, and I feel like it would have been a mess like this for sure. I will try and update again soon, and I think I am going to wrap it up really soon. Thanks for reading and the reviews!


End file.
